


Seasons (Übersetzung)

by Silent_Storm



Series: Quietly (German translation) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Scorbus, Scorpius and Albus need to get their act together, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, precious little cinnamon rolls
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Storm/pseuds/Silent_Storm
Summary: (Autorisierte Übersetzung) Die Dinge verändern sich für Scorpius und Albus, als Albus im fünften Schuljahr immer mehr Selbstbewusstsein gewinnt und Scorpius erkennt, dass er tiefere Gefühle für seinen besten Freund hegt.





	1. Sommer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169757) by [starlightpeddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpeddler/pseuds/starlightpeddler). 



Der Bahnsteig war voller Leute. Er war wie immer überlaufen, aber das störte Scorpius nicht. Er mochte es, die anderen Schüler dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf ihre Reise nach Hogwarts freuten. Sein Vater ging vor ihm und schob seinen Kofferwagen durch die Menge, und hielt dann inne, um eine Gruppe jüngerer Kinder vorbeizulassen; und Scorpius stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles hast?“, fragte Draco zum fünften Mal. Während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen bahnten, an sich umarmenden Familien und begeisterten Wiedersehen von Schulfreuden vorbei, bemerkte Scorpius, dass sein Vater viele Blicke auf sich zog, und es war offensichtlich, wieso. Sie waren umgeben von bunten Farben – Schüler trugen ihre Hausfarben, und viele Eltern hatte ein letztes Mal ihre Sommerkleidung aus dem Schrank geholt, alles war hell und fröhlich, und Dracos schwarzer Anzug war so dunkel, dass er beinahe das Sonnenlicht zu verschlucken schien, dass durch die Glasdecke fiel.

„Ja, Dad“, antwortete Scorpius gereizt und rümpfte vor Unmut die Nase. Er konnte keinen einzigen Potter entdecken, und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer. Er hatte bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen den gesamten Sommer in Malfoy Manor verbracht, und das einzige, worüber er sich gefreut hatte, war die Aussicht darauf gewesen, Albus zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres endlich wiederzusehen.

Scorpius und Draco hoben seinen Koffer vom Gepäckwagen und verstauten ihn in einem der Fächer unter dem Waggon; und Scorpius nahm seine Tasche vom Wagen und hängte sie sich über die Schulter, während er erneut nach einem vertrauten Gesicht Ausschau hielt.

An seiner Seite seufzte Draco tief.

„Du scheinst dich darauf zu freuen, zurückzugehen.“

„Oh, das stimmt“, antwortete Scorpius und bemerkte erst zu spät, dass seine Worte seinen Vater verletzt haben könnten, „Ich meine, ich habe es wirklich genossen, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Und zu lesen. Und die Bücherei neu zu sortieren. Alles davon.“

Scorpius Wangen röteten sich, als er erkannte, dass er es nicht gerade besser machte, und er starrte angestrengt auf seine Schuhe.

„Ich werde dich vermissen“, sagte Scorpius schließlich, und das stimmte. Indem er Scorpius auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys behalten hatte, hatte Draco viel gemeinsame Zeit mit seinem Sohn erzwungen, und irgendwie, dachte Scorpius, hatte ihnen das beiden geholfen – besonders, also sie endlich die Sachen seiner Mutter aussortiert hatten.

„Ich denke, wir haben hier einen Fall von Stockholm-Syndrom“, stellte Draco fest, und Scorpius grinste ihn an. Es überraschte ihn immer noch, wenn sein Dad Witze machte, aber seit das in letzter Zeit immer häufiger geschah, gewöhnte er sich langsam daran.

„Nein“, versicherte Scorpius, „Ich meine, ich wäre natürlich viel lieber wirklich zur Bücherhandlung _gegangen_ , anstatt die Bücher zugesendet zu bekommen, aber es war nicht so schlimm.“

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du in Sicherheit bist“, sagte Draco. Er legte seine Hand auf Scorpius‘ Schulter und ihre Blickte trafen sich – Scorpius erkannte, dass die nächsten Worte seines Vater sehr wichtig sein würden. „Du bist die einzige Familie, die ich habe. Und du hast mir letztes Jahr einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Scorpius, „Erbe der Malfoys und so.“

„Nein“, entgegnete Draco, „Du bist alles, was ich noch habe, Scorpius. Also falls ich übervorsorglich bin, dann bitte versuch zu verstehen, warum.“

Scorpius schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und schlang seine Arme um seinen Vater, um ihn fest zu umarmen. Er war seit letztem Jahr gewachsen, aber sein Kopf reichte immer noch nur bis zur Schulter seines Vaters, und es fühlte sich so gut an.

„Du bist so groß geworden“, sagte Draco und küsste Scorpius‘ Kopf, und Scorpius wusste, dass seine Schulkollegen sie beobachteten, aber es war ihm egal.

„Das hast du jetzt davon, mich die ganze Zeit mit Brokkoli vollzustopfen“, erklärte Scorpius, und Draco schmunzelte. Es war immer noch schwer, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, aber das hielt Scorpius nicht davon ab, es dennoch zu versuchen.

Draco ließ ihn los und strich gerade Scorpius‘ Haar glatt, als Albus durch die Menge gestürmt kam und Scorpius so stürmisch umarmte, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und seine Haare erneut in alle Richtungen abstanden.

„Albus!“

„Scorpius!“

Albus ließ ihn los und die Freude in seinem Gesicht war ansteckend, und Scorpius musste ebenfalls grinsen. Die Augen seines besten Freundes strahlten und seine Nase war übersäht mit Sommersprossen und einem leichten Sonnenbrand. Er trug immer noch seine Muggelkleidung, und Scorpius bemerkte, dass er über den Sommer ebenfalls gewachsen war.

„Bist du größer geworden?“

„Nein, ich bin nur viel geflogen. Es stimmt offensichtlich, was man sagt, körperliche Betätigung macht einen tatsächlich stärker.“

Scorpius lachte und Albus blickte zu Draco, so als ob er ihn jetzt er bemerken würde.

„Mr. Malfoy. Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen“, sagte Albus höflich, „Es tut mir leid, falls ich Sie bei etwas unterbrochen habe.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Albus“, sagte Draco freundlich, während Harry und Albus‘ Geschwister mit einem vollen Gepäckwagen neben ihnen auftauchten.

„Malfoys“, grüßte Harry.

„Potters“, erwiderte Draco. Scorpius winkte James und Lily zu, die beide genauso gebräunt und sommerlich aussahen wie Albus.

„Hallo!“

„Malfoy“, sagte James kühl.

„Hi, Scorpius.“

Lily war ihm gegenüber immer schon relativ offen gewesen, und Scorpius wusste, dass Albus ihr dafür dankbar war.

„Hattest du einen netten Sommer?“

„Ja“, antwortete Lily fröhlich, „Wir haben viel Quidditch gespielt.“

„Albus machte sich übrigens gar nicht so schlecht als Sucher“, erzählte Harry, „Vielleicht schaffte er es dieses Jahr ins Slytherinteam.“

Albus errötete, als sein Vater mit ihm angab, und Scorpius blickte ihn verblüfft an.

„Du magst Quidditch nicht einmal.“

„Ich habe Quidditch aus Prinzip heraus nicht gemocht, weil von mir _erwartet_ wurde, dass ich es mag“, sagte Albus, „Aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich es eigentlich ganz lustig finde.“

„Immerhin haben unsere Eltern beide mitgespielt“, warf James ein, „Obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob Mum auch nur einmal den Schnatz gefangen hat.“

„Es war wirklich toll, sie und Rose gegeneinander spielen zu sehen“, fügte Lily hinzu und sprang von einem Bein aufs andere, „Sie sagt, dass Rose eines Tages ein Profi sein könnte. Oh, wo ist sie eigentlich?“

Scorpius betrachtete James und Albus, als sie beide ihre Köpfe wandten und sich nach ihrer Cousine umblickten. Sie waren so unterschiedlich, äußerlich und auch in ihrem Wesen. James wirkte fröhlich und übermutig, und mit seinen roten Locken, die über den Sommer länger geworden waren, ähnelte er einem Löwen mehr als je zuvor – Scorpius vermutete, dass das seine Absicht gewesen war.

Albus hingegen war voller starker Gegensätze – schwarzes Haar zu seiner hellen Haut, erstaunlich grüne Augen und ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge. Obwohl er nicht mehr ganz so verbissen wirkte – der Vorfall mit dem Zeitumkehrer letztes Jahr hatte alles in einem neuen Licht erscheinen lassen – erinnerte Scorpius sich oft daran, was ihr Schulkollege Flint eines Abends gesagt hatte, als Albus besonders schlecht gelaunt gewesen war.

_Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutschst und dich an Albus schneidest._

Jetzt sah er nicht so unberechenbar aus, dachte Scorpius, als er auf seinen Zehenspitzen stand und seine Familie erblickte, ihnen zuwinkte. Er war immer noch angespannt – Albus war _immer_ angespannt – aber er wirkte irgendwie ein bisschen gefasster.

Scorpius entdeckte Ron zuerst, und stand aufrechter, strich sein Hemd glatt und sein Haar zurück.

Rose tauchte hinter ihrer Familie auf; sie trug ihren Quidditch-Pullover und Jeans und hatte ihre roten Locken streng zurückgebunden; und Scorpius lächelte ihr zu.

„Hallo, Rose!“, sagte er fröhlich, aber seine Stimme brach.

Die Pubertät, fand er, konnte so unbarmherzig sein.

„Scorpius“, entgegnete Rose mit einem Nicken. Sie hatte ihren Besen geschultert und sah so aus, als wäre sie bereit, jederzeit abzuheben.

„Bereit für eine neue Saison?“

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte, während sie zu James und Albus blickte.

„Ich bin immer bereit.“

„Rosie hier“, sagte Ron und schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Tochter, „Ist bereit für alles, was Slytherin zu bieten hat.“

„Onkel Ron hat uns beim Training geholfen, weil er doch selbst einmal als Hüter gespielt hat“, erklärte Lily für Scorpius, „Obwohl ich glaube, dass er seine besten Tage hinter sich hat.“

„Unsinn“, sagte Hermine und lehnte sich an Rons Schulter, „Ron ist immer noch in Höchstform.“

Ron grinste und beugte sich hinunter, um seine Frau zu küssen, was Hugo und Rose dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen und aufzustöhnen.

„Hört schon auf“, sagte Hugo und bahnte sich mit einem Koffer seinen Weg durch sämtliche Familienmitglieder. Er bugsierte ihn in eines der Fächer und kümmerte sich gemeinsam mit Ron auch um die restlichen Gepäckstücke.

Ein lauter Pfiff erklang, und um sie herum fingen Familien an, sich zu verabschieden. Ron und Hermine zogen ihre Kinder in eine große Umarmung, hielten sie beide gemeinsam fest, während Harry und Ginny ihre Kinder nacheinander umarmten und zum Abschied küssten. Albus verließ Scorpius‘ Seite, um sich zu verabschieden, und er und Draco standen alleine nebeneinander.

„Sei vorsichtig dieses Jahr“, sagte Draco leise, „Lass dich von Albus zu keinem Unsinn verleiten.“

Scorpius wollte widersprechen, aber es war leichter, einfach zu nicken, und er wusste, dass es seinen Vater beruhigen würde.

„Das werde ich nicht“, versicherte Scorpius ihm.

„Und lass dich heuer auch einmal zu Hause blicken“, sagte Draco mit einem traurigen Lächeln und zog Scorpius in eine letzte Umarmung, die fest erwidert wurde, „An so vielen Wochenenden, wie du möchtest. Lass es mich nur im Vorhinein wissen, damit ich sie mir freihalten kann.“

„Ich weiß, Dad“, antwortete Scorpius.

„Bring Albus mit. Oder jemand anderen“, fügte Draco hinzu. Scorpius lachte und ließ ihn los.

„Ich weiß, Dad“, wiederholte Scorpius, „Ich schreibe dir, so oft ich kann.“

Draco legte seine Hand an Scorpius‘ Wange und blickte ihn ein letztes Mal an.

„Sei vorsichtig“, sagte Draco, „Ich liebe dich.“

Scorpius wurde jedes Mal ganz warm ums Herz, wenn Draco diese Worte sagte. Er sagte sie mittlerweile öfter, und obwohl Scorpius immer wusste, dass er geliebt wurde, war er trotzdem schön, es zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Der Rest der Weasley-Sprösslinge war bereits unterwegs zum Zug, aber Albus wartete auf ihn. Scorpius winkte Draco und dann Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine, bevor er Albus die Stufen hinauf in den Hogwarts-Express folgte.

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts war, wie immer, lebendig. In dem Moment, in dem die Schüler durch die großen Türen hereinströmten, erwachte die Schule zum Leben, trug ihre Stimmen durch die Gänge; und die Gemälde unterhielten sich lebhaft. Auf ihrem Weg hinunter in die Slytherin-Kerker sah Scorpius sich um, sog den Anblick förmlich in sich auf.

„Du wirkst eindeutig zu glücklich über die Tatsache, dass wir wieder da sind“, sagte Albus. Ihr Zimmergenosse Andrew Farley stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich bin den ganzen Sommer zu Hause festgesessen“, sagte Scorpius aufgeregt, „Ich bin einfach nur froh, wieder ein freier Mann zu sein.“

Albus schnaubte und öffnete den obersten Knopf an seinem Hemd und lockerte seine Krawatte, während sie gingen.

„Ja, meine Eltern haben mich auch nicht wirklich aus ihren Augen gelassen“, gab Albus zu. Er lehnte sich näher und flüsterte die nächsten Worte in Scorpius‘ Ohr. „Deshalb habe ich letzte Nacht den Tarnumhang aus James‘ Koffer geklaut.“

Scorpius grinste. So viel zu seinem Versprechen an seinen Vater.

Sie warteten in einer Reihe außerhalb der Tür zu ihrem Kerker, während die Vertrauensschüler den Erstklässlern den Gemeinschaftsraum und den Zugang zu diesem erklärten.

„Ich höre, du willst dieses Jahr im Slytherinteam spielen“, sagte Farley.

„Das hat sich ja schnell herumgesprochen“, stellte Albus verärgert fest.

„Was ist mit dir, Malfoy?“

Scorpius wandte seinen Blick von der Tapete ab, die er angestarrt hatte.

„Ich fliege auch weiterhin nur, um die Landschaft zu genießen, danke“, antwortete er, „Ich fliege gerne, aber ich bin kein besonders guter Fänger.“

Duncan Flint, ein weiterer Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang, tauchte neben Farleys Schulter auf. Die beiden spielten seit dem vierten Schuljahr Quidditch, wofür Scorpius sehr dankbar gewesen war. Es bedeutete, dass sie müde waren und einen tiefen Schlaf hatten, und dass er sie nicht mit seinen Albträumen wecken konnte.

„Ich schätze, was das angeht, kommst du wohl auch nicht nach deinem Vater“, sagte Flint.

Scorpius seufzte. Er hatte es fast ohne einen Kommentar darüber, wie unterschiedlich er und Draco sich waren, in den Schlafsaal geschafft.

So knapp.

Als Flint und Farley anfingen, sich über die bevorstehende Saison zu unterhalten (was für gewöhnlich ihr einziges Gesprächsthema war), legte Albus eine Hand auf Scorpius‘ Schulter.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das Quidditchspielen doch besser sein lassen.“

„Nein!“, krächzte Scorpius. Er räusperte sich. „Nein, du solltest es versuchen. Du bist wahrscheinlich ein Naturtalent. So wie James gesagt hat – deine Mum hat dich trainiert.“

„Trotzdem“, sagte Albus, „Vielleicht ist es keine so gute Idee –“

„Wage es ja nicht, wegen mir auf Quidditch zu verzichten“, zischte Scorpius, „Oder die Tatsache, dass ich nicht spiele, als Entschuldigung zu verwenden.“

„Okay, okay“, sagte Albus und hob seine Hände, „Das werde ich nicht.“

Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, und er sah genau so aus wie immer – dunkel und gepflegt und grün dank dem schimmernden Wasser vor den dicken Fenstern. Der Kraken schwamm vorbei, so als hätte er gewusst, dass die Schüler wieder da waren.

„Ha! Schau!“

Scorpius trat näher an das Fenster heran, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben, als einer der Tentakel sich am Fenster festsaugte. Scorpius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Saugnapf genauer. Albus trat begeistert neben ihn.

„Ich liebe es, wenn der Kraken hier ist“, sagte er, „Schau dir nur an, wie lang diese Tentakel sind!“

Ihr vierter Zimmergenosse, Frederick Pucey, drückte Albus‘ Schulter zum Gruß und beobachtete den Kraken, wie er sich durch das Wasser bewegte, das Fenster losließ und davontrieb.

„Hattet ihr einen guten Sommer, Jungs?“

„Langweilig“, antwortete Scorpius und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sehr langweilig“, fügte Albus hinzu, trat zurück und ging zu einem anderen Fenster, um den Kraken in Auge zu behalten, als er um den Kerker herumschwamm.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du ins Quidditchteam willst“, sagte Pucey.

„Gibt es denn nichts anderes, über das man reden kann?“

„Harry Potters Sohn spielt in Zukunft möglicherweise für Slytherin?“, fragte Pucey, „Alle reden darüber.“

„Ich finde es sehr viel interessanter, dass es der Sohn von Ginny Weasley, einer ehemaligen Profispielerin, ist, der ins Quidditchteam will, aber sicher – lass uns über meinen Dad reden, so wie immer.“

 _Ah_ , dachte Scorpius, _Da ist Albus_.

Albus wandte seinen Blick vom Kraken ab und fing eine hitzige Diskussion mit Pucey an, ob Slytherin einen anderen Spieler hatte, der als Sucher in Frage kam, und Scorpius ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen und hörte zu, während er sich umsah. Im Großen und Ganzen wurden sie weitgehend ignoriert, und zum ersten Mal fühlte Scorpius sich beinahe willkommen im Gemeinschaftsraum – niemand starrte ihn an oder verspottete ihn.

Nach einer Weile döste Scorpius weg, und Albus berührte seine Schulter.

„Hm?“

„Komm schon“, sagte Albus. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Scorpius aufzuhelfen, und Scorpius griff dankbar danach.

„Schlafenszeit?“

„Es ist fast elf.“

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, fragte Scorpius und rieb sich über die Augen, „Wie lange habt ihr euch unterhalten?“

„Eine Weile“, antwortete Albus und schob ihn den Gang hinunter in ihren Schlafsaal.

Der große Raum roch nach frisch gewaschenen Laken und Holzpolitur, und Scorpius lächelte, als er seinen Schreibtisch sah. Es war gut, wieder da zu sein.

„Oh, nein“, sagte Albus, „Nichts schon wieder.“

Scorpius blickte ihn verwirrt an und folgte seinem Blick zum Fußende von Scorpius‘ Bett. Da, auf seinem nagelneuen Koffer, waren die Worte „Voldemorts Brut“ mit heller, goldener Farbe auf die Oberseite geschmiert.

„Reizend, nicht wahr?“, nuschelte Flint mit dem Mund voller Zahncreme. Er trug bereits seinen Pyjama.

„Es ist schon okay“, sagte Scorpius mit gesenktem Kopf, „Ich wische es morgen ab.“

„Ich werde herausfinden, wer das getan hat“, versprach Flint ihm.

„Sie werden dafür bezahlen“, stimmte Pucey zu.

„Danke“, sagte Scorpius, „Aber das ist wirklich nicht notwendig.“

„Ich denke, das ist es“, entgegnete Albus.

„Du klingt wie deine Mutter.“

Scorpius öffnete seinen Schrank und griff nach einem frischen Pyjama, dankbar, dass die Hauselfen seine Sachen bereits eingeräumt hatte. Er wollte seinen Koffer nicht länger als notwendig anblicken.

„Scorp…“

„Es geht mir gut, Al“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich werde mich jetzt fürs Bett fertig machen.“

Scorpius verschwand ins Badezimmer. Es störte ihn nicht länger, dass er Sohn Voldemorts genannt wurde – dieser Spruch war viel zu alt, als dass er ihn noch verletzt hätte – aber er hatte heute Morgen das Grab seiner Mutter besucht, bevor sie nach King’s Cross gekommen waren. Er dachte, dass es den Witzbolden nicht klar war, wie sehr sie die Erinnerung an Astoria durch den Schmutz zogen, oder wie liebenswert und großzügig sie gewesen war, aber Scorpius wusste es, und es schmerzte umso mehr.

 

* * *

 

 „Rose! Hey, Rose!“

Scorpius verfolgte Rose Granger-Weasley die Stiege hinunter und stolperte, als sie sich unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen begann.

Rose warf ihm einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu und seufzte sichtbar, aber sie lächelte dennoch.

„Hallo, Scorpius.“

„Bereit für den ersten Schultag?“, fragte Scorpius eifrig und wippte auf seinen Fersen.

„Ja“, antwortete sie und wirkte amüsiert ob seiner Begeisterung. Scorpius fand das ermutigend.

„Wohin bist du unterwegs?“

„Ich habe Arithmantik, und dann Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene.“

„Oh, ich habe auch Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene!“

„Oh, gut“, sagte Rose. Ihr Lächeln war sichtbar gezwungen, was Scorpius‘ Enthusiasmus etwas trübte.

Vielleicht würde dieses Jahr doch nicht so anders werden.

„Also…“ Scorpius suchte fieberhaft nach einem weiteren Gesprächsthema, damit sie nicht die Flucht ergreifen würde, sobald die Treppe aufhören würde, sich zu bewegen, aber es war schwer. Rose machte Denken schwer für ihn – alles, was sie sagte, fühlte sich an wie eine Herausforderung. „Irgendwelche anderen interessanten Fächer?“

Rose schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nichts Neues“, sagte sie, „Nur das Übliche.“

„Oh. Nun gut, okay. Also keine Überraschungen, richtig?“

Scorpius lächelte und hoffte, dass sie lachen würde. Das tat sie nicht, also redete er weiter, einfach, weil er nicht anders konnte.

„Ich habe vorher einen Blick auf die Termine geworfen“, sagte er, „Da ist ein Hogsmeade-“

„Nicht“, unterbrach Rose ihn, „Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal nach einem Date zu fragen.“

Scorpius verstummte. Genau das hatte er vorgehabt. Die Treppe hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, und Rose marschierte davon und ließ ihn zurück.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke!“, rief er ihr hinterher.

„Deine Bemühungen tragen keine Früchte, nicht wahr?“

Scorpius drehte sich um und entdeckte Albus, der hinter ihm die Stufen herunterkam.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht.“

„Das tut mir leid für dich“, sagte Albus, „Sie war immer schon so stur.“

Zusammen gingen sie den Gang hinunter zum Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, ob du nicht jemand anders um ein Date bitten willst“, schlug Albus vorsichtig vor. Scorpius schnaubte.

„Und wen?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Albus nachdenklich, „Wir wissen, dass Polly Chapman dich mögen könnte, basierend auf dem, was letztes Jahr passiert ist, und sie ist in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so schlimm.“

Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

„Ich will nichts mit dieser Realität zu tun haben.“

„Nun, es ist nicht wirklich diese Realität –“

„Nein, Albus“, sagte Scorpius fest, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten. Albus wählte einen Tisch genau in der Mitte des Raumes – weit genug vorne, dass Scorpius gut sehen konnte, aber gleichzeitig weit genug hinten, um Fragen entgehen zu können.

Scorpius ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen und setzte sich. Es war beinahe ein Jahr her, und er hatte immer noch Alpträume. Albus wusste nichts davon, natürlich. Er wusste, dass es ihm in den ersten Wochen danach nicht sehr gut gegangen war, aber nachdem Scorpius aufgehört hatte, im Schlaf zu schreien, sah er keinen Sinn darin, Albus oder jemand anders in ihrem Schlafsaal zu wecken, und wenn Albus nachfragte, winkte er die Frage ab, fest entschlossen, Albus dabei zu helfen, all das hinter sich zu lassen.

„Nun, es gibt eine ganze Menge anderer Mädchen“, sagte Albus und streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl, „Und du bist der Skorpion-König. Du hast eine große Auswahl.“

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen und blinzelte Richtung Tafel, um zu sehen, welche Seite er aufschlagen musste.

 

* * *

 

Ende September folgte Scorpius einem nervösen Albus hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld. Er trug die Übungsausrüstung, die Farley ihm gegeben hatte, und wirkte sehr unsicher.

„Es wird schon gut gehen“, sagte Scorpius, „Was ist das Schlimmste, was passieren kann?“

„Ich falle von meinem Besen und sterbe und werde ein sehr gedemütigter Geist?“

„Okay. Was ist das Schlimmste, was _vermutlich_ passieren wird?“

„Ich schaffe es nicht ins Team“, sagte Albus, während sie das taufeuchte Feld überquerten, „Warte, du glaubst, dass ich es vermutlich nicht schaffen werde?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Aber du hast es gemeint“, murmelte Albus.

„Das habe ich nicht“, sagte Scorpius, „Wenn dein Dad sagt, dass du gut bist, und deine Mum dich trainiert hat, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du ganz großartig sein wirst!“

„Meinst du?“

„Das weiß ich“, sagte Scorpius enthusiastisch, „Du wirst der beste Sucher sein, den Slytherin seit meinem Vater hatte.“

„Von dem, was ich gehört habe, will das nicht viel heißen.“

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass keiner von uns eine objektive Version davon kennt“, erinnerte Scorpius ihn.

Albus lachte nervös und betrachtete seine Konkurrenten am anderen Ende des Feldes.

„Okay. Gut… Wünsch mir Glück.“

Scorpius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, und tat sein Bestes, um ermutigend und zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Viel Glück!“

 

* * *

 

Als es vorbei war, ließ Albus sich mitten am Feld zu Boden sinken, und Scorpius rannte von den Tribünen hinunter, um mit Albus zu sprechen, während sich die anderen Quidditch-Liebhaber aus Slytherin auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Als die meisten verschwunden waren, lief er schließlich über das Feld zu Albus, der immer noch schockiert in der Nähe der Mittellinie saß.

„Bei Merlin, das war brillant!“, schrie Scorpius.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich es geschafft habe“, sagte Albus verblüfft. Er blickte mit großen Augen hoch zu Scorpius. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe.“

„Warte nur, bis mein Vater davon hört“, lachte Scorpius, „Versöhnung hin oder her, es wird ihn so ärgern, dass ein Potter der neue Sucher von Slytherin ist.“

„Vater…“, sagte Albus langsam, „Ich muss es meinem Vater sagen.“

„Ist das nicht aufregend?“, fragte Scorpius und konnte gar nicht still halten.

„Ich habe endlich etwas besser gemacht als James“, sagte Albus und wirkte zugleich entsetzt und grün um die Nase, „Ich werde gegen Rose spielen müssen.“

Scorpius blickte hinunter auf ihn, in seiner zu großen Ausrüstung und voller Grasflecken, und lächelte Albus zu. Selbst wenn er jetzt besorgt war, Scorpius wusste, wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte, Teil dieses Teams zu sein – er hatte im vergangenen Monat jeden einzelnen Tag davon geredet – und Scorpius wollte, dass er glücklich war.

„Heißt das, dass ich jetzt zu mehr Quidditchspielen gehen muss?“, fragte Scorpius.

„Nur wenn Slytherin spielt“, sagte Albus und fing an zu grinsen. Er blickte hoch zu Scorpius, während der Schock schließlich nachließ und Freude und Erleichterung die Überhand gewannen.

„Ich habe es ins Team geschafft“, sagte er erneut, „Gerade so, aber ich habe es geschafft.“

„Das hast du“, sagte Scorpius und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Albus nahm sie, und Scorpius zog ihn auf die Füße. „Komm mit. Das schreit nach einer Jubelfeier.“

 

* * *

 

„Du bist nicht sehr gut darin, eine Feier zu schmeißen“, sagte Albus, obwohl er kein bisschen überrascht oder unglücklich wirkte, während er sich in der Küche umblickte. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren.

„Wie um alles in der Welt können Butterbier und Torte enttäuschend sein?“

Scorpius dankte dem Elf, der ihnen eine Platte mit süßem Gebäck und zwei Krüge mit Butterbier brachte, und setzte sich an einen der langen Tische.

„Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, warum wir überhaupt in der Großen Halle essen“, meinte Scorpius, als Albus sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Er schob eines der Törtchen in seinen Mund. „Ich meine, das Essen ist gut und wir müssen nicht mit anderen Leuten reden.“

„Oder werden angestarrt“, sagte Albus und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Einer der Hauselfen kam langsam an ihnen vorbei, und Albus lächelte und winkte. Der Elf verschwand.

„Nun ja, meistens. Selbst die Elfen wollte sich Harry Potters Sohn genauer ansehen“, sagte Scorpius, „Und Voldemorts Sohn. Den auch.“

Albus zuckte zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, wie hartnäckig diese Farbe war“, sagte Albus, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie deinen Koffer ruiniert hat.“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht mein erstes Eigentum, das zerstört wurde. Und es war mit Sicherheit auch nicht das letzte.“

„Trotzdem, ich wünschte, ich könnte herausfinden, wer es getan hat“, sagte Albus mit vollem Mund.

„Und was würdest du dann tun?“, fragte Scorpius. Es war rhetorisch gemeint, aber Albus schien die Frage erst zu nehmen.

„Ich würde ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen“, sagte Albus, „Schlicht und einfach.“

„Das würdest du nicht tun.“

„Ja, das würde ich“, erwiderte Albus, „Sie haben dich verletzt. Das ist nicht okay.“

Scorpius blickte hinunter in sein Butterbier und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, wieso.

„Das ist nett von dir“, gab er zu, „Aber ich würde nicht wollen, dass du wegen so etwas Dummen nachsitzen musst.“

„Ich bin Harry Potters Sohn“, erinnerte Albus ihn, „Ich bin bereits im Quidditchteam. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich beginne, waghalsig zu werden, um dem Namen wirklich gerecht zu werden.“

„Du wurdest auch nach Albus Dumbledore benannt“, gab Scorpius zurück, „Seinem Namen musst du auch gerecht werden.“

Darauf fiel Albus keine Antwort ein. Stattdessen aß er schmollend ein weiteres Törtchen.

„Lass dich auf keine Auseinandersetzungen wegen einem dummen Streich ein.“

„Streiche sollten lustig sein“, meinte Albus, „Das ist nicht lustig.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ich weiß“, gab er zu, „Aber ich finde immer noch, dass ich jemanden verfluchen sollte.“

Scorpius war berührt und langte über den Tisch, um Albus am Unterarm zu packen und sicherzustellen, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen“, sagte Scorpius nachdrücklich, „Wirklich. Aber lass uns versuchen, Nachsitzen in diesem Jahr zu vermeiden. Ich habe letztes Jahr wirklich genug davon gehabt.“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Albus zu, „Wir haben McGonagall gerade so dazu überreden können, uns unsere Wochenenden in Hogsmeade zurückzugeben.“

„Genau“, sagte Scorpius und zog seine Hand zurück, „Wo wir schon davon sprechen, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

„Etwas Gutes hoffentlich.“

„Ich glaube schon“, sagte er schulterzuckend, „Ich habe gestern nach Alte Runen mit Katie Abott geredet.“

„Nevilles Nichte?“

„Ich finde es immer noch seltsam, dass du ihn beim Vornamen nennst, aber ja“, sagte Scorpius, „Und sie hat so viel über Hogsmeade geredet, und wie gerne sie dort hingeht, und offensichtlich mögen wir beide den Honigtopf sehr gerne –“

„Du schweifst schon wieder ab.“

„Oh. Nun, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es geschafft habe, aber ich habe sie gefragt, ob wir zusammen gehen wollen, obwohl der erste Besuch erst in ein paar Wochen ist.“

Albus starrte ihn an und erwartete ganz offensichtlich, dass die Geschichte noch weiterging.

„Und sie hat ja gesagt.“

Albus starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Ist das so schockierend?“, fragte Scorpius.

„Ein bisschen“, sagte Albus, „Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass du sie magst. Verdammt, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du sie kennst.“

„Nur weil sie ein Jahr unter uns ist?“

„Du hast ihr mit ihren Hausaufgaben geholfen, nicht wahr?“, grinste Albus. Er zog Scorpius immer damit auf, dass er den jüngeren Schülern im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und in der Bücherei Nachhilfe gab. Scorpius konnte einem Schüler in Nöten einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn er wusste, dass er ihm helfen konnte, selbst wenn sie ihn den Rest der Zeit mieden.

„Also?“

Albus lachte, aber Scorpius bemerkte, dass sein Lachen seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte. Er überspielte seine Eifersucht über die Tatsache, dass er ein Date hatte und Albus nicht.

„Nun, schön für dich“, sagte Albus und hob seinen Krug. Scorpius lächelte und stieß seinen fast leeren Krug gegen den von Albus, und er war ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade nicht gemeinsam bei Zonkos und im Drei Besen verbringen würden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herzlich willkommen zu meinem neuen Projekt. "Seasons" ist ein kurzes Prequel zu "Quietly", einer längeren Fanfiktion, die ich übersetzen werde, sobald ich mit "Seasons" fertig bin. Die beiden können aber auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.  
> Das Original stammt aus der Feder von starlightpeddler, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre wunderbaren Werke ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.
> 
> Updates gibt es immer, so bald ein neues Kapitel fertig übersetzt ist.
> 
> Alles Liebe,  
> Julia


	2. Herbst

Scorpius merkte, dass Albus immer aufgeregter wurde, während die Blätter an den Bäumen sich verfärbten und zu Boden fielen. Selbst nach mehreren Wochen Quidditchtraining war er immer noch nervös, und am Morgen seines ersten Spiels blieb er ungewöhnlich lange im Schlafsaal und überprüfte wieder und wieder seine Ausrüstung.

„Albus, alles ist in Ordnung“, sagte Scorpius während er den Verschluss an seinen Handschuhen inspizierte.

„Es ist nur… Sie sind neu“, meinte Albus, „Und ich möchte sichergehen, dass sie nicht beschädigt sind.“

„Denkst du nicht, dass deine Mum das bemerkt hätte?“

Trotzdem öffnete Scorpius den Verschluss erneut und zog ihn dann wieder fest; einfach, um Albus glücklich zu machen.

„Danke“, sagte Albus leise. Er war ganz blass, und als er sich im Raum umblickte, bemerkte Scorpius, dass er ein wildes Flackern in den Augen hatte.

„Hey“, sagte Scorpius und legte seine Hände auf Albus‘ Schultern, „Du wirst großartig sein.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Albus, und seine Stimme klang zitterig.

„Aber ich weiß es“, entgegnete Scorpius.

„Das sagst du nur, damit ich mich besser fühle.“

„Ich bitte dich“, sagte Scorpius, „Wenn ich geglaubt hätte, dass du dich nur verletzen würdest, dann hätte ich so lange herumgejammert, bis du das Team verlassen hättest, nur damit ich aufhöre.“

Albus grinste und senkte den Blick, als Scorpius ihn losließ.

„Also, zieh deinen Umgang an, damit wir aufbrechen können.“

Albus holte tief Luft und schlüpfte in seine nagelneue Quidditchuniform in Slytherinfarben, die seinen Namen und seine Nummer auf dem Rücken hatte.

„Sie sieht genauso aus wie die von meinem Dad, nur dass sie grün ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das verstörend finden wird“, sagte Albus. Er versuchte, den Verschluss vorne zu verschnüren, aber seine Hände zitterten. Scorpius seufzte und zog die schmalen Lederbänder durch die kleinen Ösen und verknotete sie sorgfältig.

„Sind deine Eltern hier?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte Albus. Daran hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht gedacht, und er wirkte panisch. „Glaubst du denn, dass sie kommen würden?“

„Äh, ja“, antwortete Scorpius.

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht“, sagte Albus.

„Oh nein, wird es nicht“, sagte Scorpius. Er packte Albus‘ Arm und zog ihn aus dem Schlafsaal, „Du bist sowieso schon spät dran, und ich weiß, was passiert, wenn dir schlecht ist. Du kotzt für mindestens zehn Minuten, und das Spiel geht in einer halben Stunde los.“

 

* * *

 

Als Scorpius spät an diesem Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Albus, der in einem der Sessel neben dem Kamin lungerte. Sein Haar war noch feucht vom Duschen, und seine Haut wirkte, als hätte er sie wundgescheuert.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

„Nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Albus und starrte ins Feuer.

„Waren deine Eltern da?“

„Ja.“

Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

„Nun, immerhin hast du sie gesehen.“

Scorpius setzte sich auf die Armlehne und schwieg für einige Minuten, bis Albus wieder etwas sagte.

„Wie war dein Date?“

„Ähm, normal, denke ich“, sagte Scorpius, „Wir sind spazieren gegangen und haben geredet.“

„So gut, hm?“

„Es war ein nettes… Gespräch, glaube ich. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich dumm vorgekommen, als ich mir Kürbissaft auf die Hose geschüttet habe.“

„Magst du sie?“

„Sie ist sehr schlau.“

„Das ist keine Antwort“, sagte Albus und sank noch tiefer in den Sessel. Scorpius blickte hinunter auf ihn. Albus wirkte nicht nur geschlagen – er wirkte am Boden zerstört.

„Hast du sie geküsst?“

„Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage.“

„Komm schon“, sagte Albus, „Einer von uns muss doch einen guten Tag gehabt haben.“

„Ich habe sie nicht geküsst“, antwortete Scorpius. Er blickte hinunter auf seine Hände. „Sie hat mich geküsst.“

Albus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Und?“

„Und… was?“

„Und, war es gut? Warum bist du nicht aufgeregt?“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und studierte seine Hände. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht aufgeregt war. Es war nett gewesen – sie war nett gewesen. Aber was seine Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade anging, so war das nicht ein besonders guter gewesen.

„Es war nett“, widerholte Scorpius, „Wir passen einfach nicht so gut zusammen, schätze ich. Und ich habe mir nach dem Spiel Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Ich wette, du hast die ganze Zeit an Rose gedacht“, sagte Albus.

Scorpius schwieg, und Albus starrte wieder abwesend ins Feuer. Sie betrachteten sie flackernden Flammen für ein paar stille Minuten.

„Es war dein erstes Spiel“, sagte Scorpius schließlich, „Die meisten Sucher fangen den Schnatz in ihrem ersten Spiel nicht.“

„Mein Dad schon“, murmelte Albus.

Darauf wusste Scorpius keine Antwort. Die Wahrheit war, er war auch enttäuscht – dass er sein erstes Date nicht mehr genossen hatte und dass sein bester Freund sich nicht mehr für ihn gefreut hatte, aber er konnte Albus schlecht die Schuld daran geben.

„Es wäre nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn es nicht Hufflepuff gewesen wäre“, sagte Albus, „Wenn es wenigstens Gryffindor gewesen wäre.“

„Sei nicht so streng mit dir selbst“, bat Scorpius, „Ich… Ich habe ganz ehrlich gefunden, dass du wirklich gut gespielt hast. Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit zugesehen.“

Albus blickte ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich an, seit sie da saßen, und lächelte schwach, was mehr war, als Scorpius sich erhofft hatte.

„Danke.“

„Jederzeit.“

 

* * *

 

Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die furchteinflößender waren, dachte Scorpius, als ein Professor, der verkündete, dass seine Schüler in der nächsten Zeit in Paaren arbeiten würden, und dann eine Liste hervorzog.

„Nein“, stöhnte Albus. Er vergrub dramatisch sein Gesicht in den Händen und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich seinem Schicksal hinzugeben.

Professor Slughorn räusperte sich. „Nun, ich habe Sie alle willkürlich zugeteilt, also will ich kein Gejammer über den Ihnen zugeteilten Partner hören.“

Scorpius blickte hinüber zu Rose, die ungeduldig mit ihrer Feder auf ihrem Buch herumtrommelte. Er glaubte zu sehen, wie ihre Augen in seine Richtung zuckten, aber sie war zu weit weg, als dass er sich sicher sein konnte.

Als Slughorn begann, die Liste vorzulesen, betete Scorpius stumm, dass er mit Albus zusammen arbeiten würde, weil Albus grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke war, und Scorpius war immerhin passabel, und er wollte nicht, dass Albus durchfallen würde, nur, weil er einen schlechten Partner zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

„Malfoy und Goyle“, rief Slughorn. Scorpius blickte zu Maggie Goyle, die weder begeistert noch verärgert über ihren neuen Partner wirkte. Scorpius hatte bisher kaum ein Wort mit Maggie oder den anderen Slytherinschülerinnen aus seinem Jahrgang gewechselt, aber vermutlich war jetzt kein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um damit anzufangen.

„Mr. Potter“, sagte Slughorn, „Sie werden mit Miss Granger-Weasley arbeiten.“

„Ist das nicht ein Interessenkonflikt oder so?“, fragte Albus. Rose stöhnte so laut auf, dass es durch den ganzen Raum bis hin zu ihnen hörbar war.

„Ich habe Ihre Namen aus einem Hut gezogen“, sagte Slughorn und zeigte keinerlei Mitleid mit Albus, „Der Hut hat gesprochen.“

Slughorn fuhr damit fort, die Liste vorzulesen, während Albus mit seinem Kopf gegen den Tisch schlug.

„Ich würde mit dir tauschen, wenn ich könnte“, sagte Scorpius.

Albus sagte etwas, aber seine Stimme wurde durch seine verschränkten Arme gedämpft, auf die er seinen Kopf gelegt hatte. Scorpius musste nicht wissen, was es war – der Tonfall war eindeutig gewesen, und er war sich sicher, dass Albus etwas gesagt hatte, das nicht für ein größeres Zielpublikum geeignet gewesen war.

Slughorn erklärte ihnen die Aufgabenstellung – einen perfekten Aufpäppeltrank zu brauen – und ließ ihnen ein wenig Zeit, um sich mit ihren neuen Partnern zusammenzufinden. Scorpius beobachtete, wie Albus durch den Raum zu dem Platz schlurfte, wo Rose saß, nachdem sie sich demonstrativ nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

 

* * *

 

„Du musst _vorsichtiger_ sein, Al“, sagte Rose und packte seine Hand, bevor er den Flitterblumenstaub in den Kessel werfen konnte, „Das ist viel zu viel.“

„Hier steht, eine Prise“, sagte Albus und zeigte auf die Anleitung, „Eine Prise ist keine sehr genaue Mengenangabe.“

Rose rollte mit den Augen und zog seine Hand weg vom Kessel.

„Das ist viel mehr als eine Prise.“

„Schön. Wenn du alles selber machen willst, dann tu’s doch.“

Albus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme und ignorierte Rose, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Zutaten zuwandte. Er sah sich im Raum um und sein Blick blieb an Scorpius und Maggie Goyle hängen, die Albus vage vom Quidditchteam kannte. Sie schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren, während Scorpius ihr zeigte, wie sie den Zaubertrank richtig umrühren musste.

Albus wäre neidisch auf jeden gewesen, der Scorpius als Partner hatte, aber musste er sich ausgerechnet mit einer seiner neuen Teamkolleginnen so gut verstehen?

Aber auf der anderen Seite, seit Scorpius seine Unbeholfenheit etwas besser im Griff hatte, schien er bei seinen Mitschülern besser anzukommen, wenn sie erst die Gerüchte über „Voldemorts Sohn“ keinen Glauben mehr schenkten.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, schnauzte Rose.

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Albus und starrte sie wütend an, „Wieso sollte ich auch, wo du es am Schluss doch alles selbst machst?“

„Nun, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass wir hier für unsere Prüfungen lernen“, sagte Rose hochnäsig, „Und _die_ kann ich schließlich nicht für dich schreiben, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, aber _wie_ könnte ich dir nur das Vergnügen verderben, dich an der Tatsache zu weiden, dass du eine viel bessere Note kriegen wirst als ich?“

„Du bist unmöglich, Albus. Du war den ganzen Sommer lang unmöglich und du bist jetzt unmöglich.“

„Und du bist eine –“

Albus brach ab, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf hörte – _nenne eine Frau niemals eine Schlampe_.

„Oh, beende deinen Satz, Albus“, sagte Rose, „Bitte. Zeig mir, was du dort unten in den Kerkern alles gelernt hast.“

„So ist das gar nicht“, fauchte Albus.

„Wie ist es dann?“

„Sogar wenn wir im Sommer Quidditch gespielt haben, warst du immer so ehrgeizig“, sagte Albus, „Egal worum es geht, für dich ist es immer ein Wettstreit, und du musst immer besser sein.“

Rose starrte ihn mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich wollte doch nur einen guten Trank brauen“, zischte sie ihn an, „Und du hättest ihn beinahe versaut.“

Albus öffnete seinen Mund, um zurückzufeuern – er hasste es, wenn er bei ihr nicht das letzte Wort hatte und er wusste, dass das noch ewig so weitergehen konnte – aber Professor Slughorn unterbrach sie.

„Dann wollen wir doch einmal schauen, wie weit Sie sind“, sagte er, und beugte sich an Albus vorbei, um den Zaubertrank umzurühren und seine Konsistenz zu überprüfen. Rose beobachtete ihn angespannt; ihre Hände zuckten zu ihrer Feder, um alles aufzuschreiben, was Slughorn sagen würde.

„Ja, ja“, sagte Slughorn, rührte noch einmal und hob den Schöpfkelle, um den Trank genauer zu inspizieren, „Sehr gut. Aber Sie hätten etwas mehr Flitterblumenstaub verwenden können.“

Slughorn griff an Albus vorbei und nahm ein bisschen mehr Flitterblumenstaub, den er unterrührte.

„Da“, sagte er zufrieden, „Wunderbar.“

Albus holte tief Luft und versuchte, das selbstgefällige Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte, aber er konnte sich nicht zusammenreißen.

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht“, sagte er.

„Manchmal ist es am besten, auf seinen Instinkt zu hören, mein Lieber“, sagte Slughorn, „Ihr Vater keine Niete in Zaubertränke, ebenso wenig wie Ihre Mutter. Vielleicht haben Sie ja etwas von seinem Talent geerbt.“

Albus grinste breit und dankte Professor Slughorn, bevor er weiterging und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem nächsten Paar zuwandte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Rose knallrot angelaufen war.

„Weißt du, Rose“, sagte Albus und rührte den Trank um, „Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus. Warum nimmst du nicht ein bisschen Aufpäppeltrank, vielleicht hilft er ja?“

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig.“

„Vielleicht wärst du ein bisschen weniger wahnsinnig, wenn du diesen perfekten Aufpäppeltrank nimmst.“

Albus hielt ihr die Kelle entgegen, entzückt über die Tatsache, dass sie so verärgert war.

„Warum bist du so?“

„Wie bin ich denn?“

„Warum magst du es, mich wütend zu machen?“

„Du hast damit angefangen.“

„Habe ich nicht.“

„Hast du wohl!“

„Was ist denn hier los?“

Albus blickte über seine Schulter und entdeckte, dass Scorpius zu ihnen herübergekommen war; sein Haar kräuselte sich dank der Dämpfe der Tränke.

„Ich konnte euch bis zu unserem Platz hören, also –“

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Scorpius“, unterbrach Rose ihn knapp.

„Sei nicht so unfreundlich zu ihm, nur weil er herüber gekommen ist, um zu sehen, was los ist“, sagte Albus und schob sich dazwischen, „Scorpius hat nichts falsch gemacht.“

Professor Slughorn entließ die Klasse und Rose schlug ihr Buch zu.

„Oh, richtig. Weil du denn Rest deiner Familie nicht brauchst, sobald du hier bist und ihn hast“, sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf Scorpius, und dann stürmte sie aus dem Raum, bevor Albus antworten konnte.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Scorpius schnell und wirkte verlegen, „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Albus vor Wut schäumend. Er packte seine Sachen langsam und bedächtig ein, und Scorpius ordnete seine Notizen und reichte sie ihm.

„Es ist nur, ich habe euch streiten gehört, und da habe ich gedacht, vielleicht, wenn ich herüberkomme, dass…“

„Schon okay, Scorp. Ehrlich. So ist sie manchmal einfach.“

Albus schulterte seine Tasche und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Freistunde“, stellte er dann erleichtert fest.

„Ja. Und dann Abendessen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Albus, „Ich bekomme immer Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich mich mit Rose streite. Ich muss mich hinlegen.“

 

* * *

 

Albus und Scorpius verschliefen beide sowohl das Abendessen, als auch die Sperrstunden, und wachten erst auf, als ihre Zimmerkollegen den Schlafsaal betraten.

Als ihnen niemand mehr Beachtung schenkte, sprang Albus aus seinem Bett, schnappte sich den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer und schob ihn unter seinen Pullover.

„Los, komm!“

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde hungrig schlafen gehen, wenn so Nachsitzen vermeiden konnte.

„Komm schon, in der Küche gibt es Süßigkeiten“, sagte Albus.

Scorpius entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck verrutschte, und Albus blickte ihn flehend an.

„Bitte?“

Scorpius grummelte und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante; unsicher, was es gewesen war, das ihn überzeugt hatte – die Aussicht auf Mehlspeisen oder Albus‘ große, grüne, flehende Augen.

Albus strahlte breit, als Scorpius seine Füße in seine Schuhe schon.

„Du bist der Beste.“

„Und du bist unglaublich.“

„Das wäre mein Zweitname gewesen, wenn sie meine Eltern nicht doch für Severus entschieden hätten.“

Scorpius folgte Albus aus dem Schlafsaal und in den verlassenen Gang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Albus zog den Umhang hervor und er schimmerte im matten Licht der Laternen, als er ihn über ihre Schultern schwang und über ihre Köpfe zog.

„Du wirst noch zu groß für solche Aktionen, wenn du weiter so wächst“, flüsterte Albus, und Scorpius lachte.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu vermeiden, dass einer der Vertrauensschüler sie entdeckte, und schlüpften durch das Portrait; bemüht, so wenig Lärm wie nur möglich zu machen.

Scorpius fand, dass das Schloss bei Nacht besonders schön war, wenn es menschenleer und ruhig war. Er hatte bis jetzt nur ein paar wenige Gelegenheiten gehabt,  es so zu sehen, und jedes Mal sog er all die Stille und die wehmütigen Schatten in sich auf.

Auf eine gewisse Weise erinnerte es ihn an Malfoy Manor, aber wo das Haus seiner Familie kalt und grau war, schien der Stein, aus dem Hogwarts erbaut worden war, eine gewissen Wärme auszustrahlen, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt auf seine Bewohner zutraf.

In der Stille war Albus‘ Magenknurren laut zu hören.

„Man wird uns noch entdecken, wenn dein Magen weiter so knurrt“, flüsterte Scorpius und ging ein bisschen schneller. Den Geräuschen von Albus’ Magen nach zu urteilen brauchte er so schnell wie möglich etwas zu Essen.

Sie bogen in einen der kleineren Gänge ab und standen schon fast vor dem Gemälde, das als Eingang zur Küche diente, als sich plötzliche ein anderes Geräusch unter das ihrer leisen Schritte mischte.

Jemand weinte. Ein Mädchen.

Albus hielt abrupt inne, und Scorpius drehte sich um und blickte ihn an, ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Albus lauschte angestrengt und konzentrierte sich auf nichts anderes, und Scorpius bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie sehr sich Albus verändert hatte, seit sie zum letzten Mal gemeinsam den Umhang verwendet hatten. Er war immer schon angespannt gewesen – fest in seinen Ängsten und Unsicherheiten verheddert – und das war immer noch alles da, aber irgendwie trug er diese Last jetzt besser. Vielleicht hatte der Zwischenfall mit dem Zeitumkehrer ihm zu mehr Selbstsicherheit verholfen, oder es war einfach nur das Ergebnis davon, das er langsam erwachsen wurde, aber Albus hatte sich eindeutig verändert.

Ein weiteres Schluchzen hallte von den Wänden wieder, und Albus‘ Augen weiteten sich.

„Das ist meine Schwester.“

Und bevor Scorpius ihn stoppen konnte, schüttelte Albus den Umhang ab und rannte den Geräuschen nach den Gang hinunter.

„Al!“

Scorpius folgte ihm – immer noch unter dem Umhang – den Gang entlang, und dann in einen anderen, versuchte, ihn einzuholen, aber Albus war wild entschlossen und es war unmöglich, ihn aufzuhalten. Albus kam nur wenige Meter vor Scorpius zu einem schlitternden Halt und warf einen Blick in einen der Erker.

Scorpius näherte sich leise, als er Albus‘ Stimme hörte.

„Lily?“

Scorpius hielt sich an der gegenüberliegenden Mauer und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, bis er sehen konnte, was los war und sich vergewissern konnte, dass es Lily gut ging.

Ihr Gesicht war fleckig und wirkte dank dem schwachen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, blass. Der Erker war klein – für gewöhnlich benutzten Schüler sie in ihren kurzen Pausen während des Unterrichts – und Albus setzte sich gegenüber von seiner Schwester auf die Bank und lehnte sich vor, während er mit ihr sprach.

„Lily, was ist passiert?“

Lily schniefte und holte tief Lust, um sich zu sammeln, aber bevor sie sprechen konnte, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus.

Scorpius beobachtete, wie Albus vor ihr auf seine Knie sank und seine Arme um ihre Schultern schlang und sie fest umarmte. Lily schluchzte in seine Schulter und umklammerte ihn so fest, dass sie von ihrer Bank in seinen Schoß rutschte und Albus drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Shhh“, flüsterte Albus. Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und strich ihr übers Haar, ließ sie einfach weinen. Albus blickte hinaus in den Gang, weil er wusste, dass Scorpius da war, wenn auch unsichtbar, und formte „Entschuldige“ mit den Lippen. Er blickte an der Stelle vorbei, an der Scorpius wie festgewurzelt unter seinem Umhang stand.

Lily weinte immer noch, und Scorpius glitt an der Wand entlang zu Boden, den Rücken gegen die Mauer gepresst, unfähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er wünschte sich, nicht da zu sein – dass er Albus einfach gesagt hätte, dass er alleine gehen solle und ihm etwas mitbringen – aber er konnte jetzt nicht verschwinden. Was, wenn einer der Professoren den Gang herunterkam? Er würde den beiden aushelfen müssen und sie alle unter dem Umhang verbergen, damit sie nicht nachsitzen mussten – aber er hoffte für Lily, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Albus mit sanfter, zärtlicher Stimme. Lily schniefte erneut und richtete sich auf, und Albus zog den Ärmel seines Pullovers über seine Hand und benutzte ihn, um die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen.

„Gordon Edgecombe“, begann Lily und unterdrückte mühsam einen weiteren Schluchzer. Sie hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an, und als sie ausatmete, wirkte sie ruhiger – ihre Stimme war fest. Albus hielt sie immer noch im Arm, und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Ich stehe seit einiger Zeit auf ihn“, sagte Lily, „Es ist kein Geheimnis, und meine Zimmerkollegin, Millie – sie hat davon gewusst.“

„Okay“, sagte Albus ermutigend.

„Nun, offensichtlich hat Millie hinter meinem Rücken mit ihm geflirtet“, sagte Lily, „U-und er hat sich vor mir um ein Date gefragt. Und s-sie hat ja gesagt.“

Lily fing wieder an zu schluchzen, und Albus zog sie noch fester an sich und ließ sie an seiner Schulter weinen.

Scorpius sah zu, neidisch und dankbar zu gleich. Wie wunderbar musste es sein, dachte er, Geschwister zu haben, bei denen man sich ausweinen konnte und die man trösten konnte. Albus hatte so ein Glück.

Er sah zu, wie Albus seine Augen schloss, getroffen von Lilys Schmerz, keine Spur von seiner üblichen Feindseligkeit gegenüber seiner Familie. Vielleicht hatte der Sommer voller Quidditch etwas in ihm geheilt, oder vielleicht – nur vielleicht – war Albus all das egal, während seine Schwester ihr Schluchzen in seinem Pullover erstickte.

Scorpius sah zu, wie Albus seine Schwester hin und her wiegte, ihr Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte, von denen er vermutete, dass Ginny oder Harry sie zu ihnen gesagt hatten, wenn sie geweint hatten, als sie noch klein gewesen waren. Unter dem klaren Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, fand Scorpius, dass Albus und Lily wie eines der alten Gemälde aussahen, die er in Museen gesehen hatte – die, die seine Mutter geliebt hatte; sie hatte versucht, sie ihm zu erklären, als er noch zu jung gewesen war, um zu verstehen, warum sie ihn traurig machten.

Albus hielt sie beschützend fest, murmelte Dinge, die Scorpius nicht ganz verstehen konnte, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und Scorpius spürte, wie ihn Traurigkeit und Verlangen überkamen – ein Gefühl der Wärme und der Leere, das er nicht ganz verstand.

Er wollte so gehalten werden. So, als ob jemandem etwas an ihm lag. So, als ob es eine Person auf dieser Welt gab, die alles für ihn tun würde, und er wollte, dass diese Person Albus war.

„Du bist Lily Potter“, sagte Albus, als das Schluchzen schließlich leiser wurde, „Und du weinst wegen irgendeinem Jungen?“

„Er ist nicht nur irgendein Junge“, protestierte Lily, „Er ist g-gutaussehend und schlau.“

„Du bist Lily Potter, verdammt noch mal“, sagte Albus, und brachte Lily damit zum Lachen. Albus lächelte, zufrieden mit sich. „Und Lily Potter weint wegen niemandem.“

Lily schniefte, setzte sich auf und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Unter dem Umhang presste Scorpius seine Hand vor seinen Mund und kniff seine Augen für einen Moment zusammen; seine Brust zog sich zusammen und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er konnte endlich in Worte fassen, was er seit so langer Zeit empfand, und obwohl sie bei weitem nicht ausreichten, konnte er nicht aufhören, sie wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholen.

_Ich habe Gefühle für Albus, die weit über reine Freundschaft hinausgehen, und es gibt nichts, dass ich dagegen tun kann._

_Merlin, er ist wunderschön._

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er gedacht, dass der Begriff „Herzschmerz“ nur eine schöne Metapher war, aber jetzt wusste er, wie treffend dieser Begriff wirklich war, und er hasste sich ein kleines bisschen dafür, dass er solche Gedanken hatte.

„Und wenn Lily Potter wegen jemandem weint, dann muss Albus Potter dafür sorgen, dass es ein paar Leuten so richtig miserabel geht.“

„Oh Merlin, nein“, sagte Lily, „A-außerdem ist es nicht seine Schuld.“

„Oh doch, das ist es. Wenn er nicht sehen kann, wie unglaublich hinreißend du bist, dann ist das seine Schuld“, sagte Albus und strich eine Locke von ihrer feuchten Wange.

„Ich bin wütend auf Millie“, sagte Lily, „Es ist einfach… Sie _wusste_ es.“

„Nun, sei ruhig wütend auf Millie. Aber weine nicht wegen ihr, weil es gibt eine Menge Jungs in Hogwarts, die für eine Chance, mit dir auszugehen, töten würden.“

Er stupste mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Nasenspitze und Lily kicherte wieder.

„Manchmal, wenn wir hier sind, vergesse ich es“, sagte Lily. Sie senkte ihren Blick und wirkte beschämt.

„Was vergisst du?“

„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du auch hier bist. Ich sehe dich so selten – nicht so wie James und Rose.“

„Nun, ich bin hier“, versicherte Albus ihr, „Und entgegen den weit verbreiteten Gerüchten kann man tatsächlich auch außerhalb des Unterrichts mit einem Slytherin sehen lassen.“

„Ich werde daran denken“, sagte Lily mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?“

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin hungrig geworden und habe beschlossen, einen Ausflug in die Küche zu riskieren. Warum bist du hier?“

„Professor Vector hat mich dabei erwischt, wie ich Millie angeschrien habe, nachdem es passiert ist, und ich musste in ihrem Büro sitzen, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich wollte einfach noch nicht zurückgehen“, gab Lily zu, „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Ich erkenne doch das Weinen meiner Schwester“, sagte Albus, „Die Sperrstunde ist bereits vorbei. Denkst du, dass du jetzt zurückgehen kannst?“

Lily nickte und stand vorsichtig auf.

„Ignorier sie einfach“, sagte Albus, während er sich erhob, „Sie wird entweder erkennen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, oder du wirst ihr nach und nach ihre ganzen Unterwäsche stehlen müssen, bis sie keine mehr hat.“

„Das… ist brillant“, sagte Lily.

„Ich sehe vielleicht aus wie Dad, aber ich bin immer noch halb Weasley.“

Lily grinste und schlang ihre Arme um Albus‘ Hüfte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefunden hast, Al“, sagte Lily, und Albus beugte sich hinunter, um sie auf den Kopf zu küssen und die ebenfalls zu umarmen.

„Ich auch“, sagte Albus. Er ließ sie los, lächelte auf sie hinunter und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar. „Geh jetzt, bevor dich jemand findet.“

„Sei vorsichtig“, sagte Lily und schlüpfte aus dem Erker.

„Du auch.“

Albus blieb mitten am Flur stehen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, bis sie um die Ecke verschwand und ihre Schritte verklangen.

„Wo bist du, Scorp?“, fragte Albus nach einem Moment, und Scorpius trat neben ihn und warf den Umhang um seine Schultern, bis er sie beide wieder verbarg.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest“, sagte Albus leise.

„Mir nicht. Du bist…“ Scorpius hatte Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Du bist ein sehr guter Bruder.“

Albus lächelte und murmelte „Danke“, und dann schlichen sie weiter Richtung Küche, und Scorpius begriff plötzlich, wieso sein erstes Date nicht so verlaufen war, wie er es erwartet hatte. 

 

* * *

 

_10\. November_

_Lieber Dad!_

_Ich kann gar nicht glaube, dass die Weihnachtsferien schon so bald beginnen. Dieses Semester ist nur so vorbeigeflogen, und es wird Zeit, über die ZAGs nachzudenken. Professor McGonagall  sagt die ganze Zeit, dass wir uns nur auf unsere Prüfungen konzentrieren sollen, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich neben dem Unterricht auch noch etwas anderes machen möchte, also bin ich dem Duellierclub beigetreten._

_Ich war erst bei ein paar Treffen, aber offensichtlich mache ich mich recht gut. Warst du in Hogwarts nicht auch für einige Zeit Mitglied beim Duellierclub? Wie war das?_

_Kannst du mir noch mehr Hemden schicken? Ich habe meine schon wieder alle mit Kürbissaft und Butterbier bekleckert._

_Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du manchmal aus dem Haus kommst. Tust du das? Du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache._

_In Liebe,_

_Scorpius_

 

* * *

 

_12\. November_

_Lieber Scorpius!_

_Ja, ich war im Duellierclub. Ich habe versehentlich eine Schlange auf H. Potter gejagt. Erinnere mich daran, dir alles darüber zu erzählen, wenn du nach Hause kommst, falls Albus dir nicht schon eine andere Version davon erzählt hat._

_Ich hoffe doch, dass du im Unterricht gut aufpasst. Die ZAGs sind sehr wichtig, und falls du nach wie vor eine höhere Ausbildung anstrebst, brauchst du gute Noten, wenn du das sechste Schuljahr beginnst. Ich weiß, momentan wirkt alles sehr überwältigend, aber es wird sich im Endeffekt bezahlt machen. Aber natürlich solltest du immer noch Zeit für dich selbst finden._

_Was sind das für Gerüchte über dich und ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw in Hogsmeade? Solche Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell, Scorpius._

_Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Konzentriere dich auf deinen Unterricht und deine Fußtechnik beim Duellieren._

_Die Hemden befinden sich im mitgeschickten Paket._

_In Liebe,_

_Draco_

 

* * *

 

_13\. November_

_Dad,_

_Es hat nicht geklappt mit dem Mädchen, also mach dir keine Mühe mit den Hochzeitseinladungen._

_Hast du nicht einmal jemanden namens Goyle gekannt? Seine Tochter, Margaret, ist meine Partnerin in Zaubertränke. Wir nennen sie Maggie._

_In Liebe,_

_Scorpius_

 

* * *

 

_14\. November_

_Scorpius,_

_Ja, ich kannte Goyle, und ich habe Maggie kennen gelernt, als sie noch ein Baby war. Sie wird sich nicht an mich erinnern, aber sag Hallo von mir und lass sie ihren Vater von mir grüßen._

_Ich habe ein kleines Paket mitgesendet. Ich hoffe, es hilft dir, bis zum Endes des Semesters durchzuhalten, bis ich mit dir in der Winkelgasse deine Vorräte aufstocken kann._

_In Liebe,_

_Draco_

 

* * *

 

_14\. November_

_Dad,_

_EINE GANZE BOX VOLLER PFEFFERKOBOLDE UND SCHOKOFRÖSCHE? DU BIST DER BESTE!_

_In Liebe,_

_Scorpius_

 

* * *

 

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war, aus naheliegenden Gründen, das Fach, das Albus am meisten Sorgen bereitete, und das wiederrum machte Scorpius auch nervös. Es war das einzige Fach, in dem er damit einverstanden war, dass sie ganz hinten saßen, aber Albus hatte versprechen müssen, dass er alle Anmerkungen von der Tafel abschreiben würde, wenn Professor Scamander so klein schrieb, dass er es nicht entziffern konnte.

Professor Acamas Scamander war ein pensionierter Auror, der viel zu alt und ergraut wirkte, um noch so lebhaft und rüstig zu sein, wie er es war. Scorpius sah zu, wie er mit Begeisterung ein einziges Wort auf die Tafel kritzelte – eines, das dazu führte, dass Albus aufstöhnte und Scorpius Augen groß vor Angst wurden.

 _Patronus_.

„Also dann“, begann Professor Scamander, „Wer kann mir sagen, was ein Patronus ist?“

Rose‘ Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe, und Scorpius versuchte, ihre Stimme zu verdrängen, indem er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Bist du okay?“

Er bewegte seine Finger gerade genug, um in Albus‘ besorgtes Gesicht zu blicken, und wünschte sich, dass Albus ihn nicht so anblicken würde – was auch immer _so_ war.

 _Das ist nicht normal_ , dachte Scorpius zum hundertsten Mal seit dem tränenreichen Ausflug in die Küche.

„Es ist nur… Naja, das ruiniert Voldemort-Tag“, sagte Scorpius und verwendete ihr Zeichen, auf ihr missglücktes Abenteuer letztes Jahr anzuspielen.

Albus rümpfte seine Nase, und Scorpius versuchte, sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, wie hinreißend das aussah, obwohl es mittlerweile kaum noch Sinn machte, es zu bestreiten.

Scorpius blieb in dieser Position sitzen, bis Scamander sie alle aufforderte, sich zu erheben, und die Tische mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabes in eine Reihe an die hintere Wand des Raumes beförderte. Scorpius beobachtete ihn missgelaunt, während er seinen Platz an Albus‘ Seite einnahm, der neben Rose nervös an seinem Zauberstab herumfummelte.

Alles war still, als der erste Schüler in die Mitte trat und genau so unsicher aussah wie Scorpius sich fühlte, als er seine Anweisungen erhielt.

„Danke“, flüsterte Rose. Scorpius blickte zu ihr und sah, dass sie Albus anblickte. Sie war entweder wütend über die Tatsache, dass sie Albus danken musste, oder einfach grundsätzlich schlecht gelaunt. Scorpius erkannt den Unterschied nicht mehr.

„Wofür?“

„Dafür, dass du dich um Lily gekümmert hast“, sagte Rose, „Sie hat es mir erzählt.“

Scorpius senkte seinen Blick. Lily wusste nicht, dass er dabei gewesen war, und er wollte auch nicht, dass Rose davon erfuhr.

„Sie ist meine Schwester“, sagte Albus, „Ich hätte sie wohl nicht einfach ignoriert, wenn ich sie weinen höre.“

„Kannst du nicht einfach –“

Rose brach ab und holte tief Luft, bevor sie ihren Blick von Albus abwandte und stattdessen zur Mitte des Raumes sah, wo einer ihrer Mitschüler dabei versagte, mehr als einen silbernen Hauch zu erzeugen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich sollte nicht die ganze Zeit so streitlustig sein. Ich… Ich arbeite daran.“

Albus betrachtete sie für einen Moment, und Scorpius blickte ihn gespannt an, unsicher, wie er reagieren würde. Er konnte sehen, wie Albus seine Optionen abwog – es musste ihm bewusst sein, dass das das Nächste an einer Entschuldigung war, das er je bekommen würde – und war überrascht, als er nicht antwortete, sondern einfach seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Cousine legte.

Rose brauchte einen Moment, aber dann lehnte sie sich in die Umarmung und Albus lächelte.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht lachen werde, wenn dein Patronus ein Wiesel ist“, sagte er zu ihr, und Rose kicherte.

Einer nach dem anderen wurden die Schüler aufgerufen, um sich an einem Patronus zu versuchen, aber keiner von ihnen war in der Lage, mehr als einen silbrigen Nebelfetzen zu erzeugen. Anfangs war Scamander noch ruhig, aber als Farley zu lange brauchte, wurde er allmählich lauter.

„Eine glücklichere Erinnerung!“, schrie er, als Farley wieder und wieder den Spruch murmelte und nur kleine, weiße Schwaden erzeugte, „Denk an den glücklichsten Moment in deinem Leben!“

Farley schloss seine Augen, und für einen Moment dachte Scorpius, dass er weinen würde – nicht, dass er ihn dafür verurteilt hätte. Scorpius fragte sich immer noch, ob er an der Reihe sein würde, bevor ihm schlecht vor Sorge wurde.

„Dein glücklichster Moment, Farley! Weihnachten! Ferien! Die Kekse von deiner Mum! Spiele, die du mit deinem Dad gespielt hast! Vielleicht ein hübsches Mädchen?“

Farleys Augen flogen auf, und er wiederholte den Spruch.

„ _Expecto patronum!_ “

Auf den silbrigen Schwaden formte sich ein Pferd. Albus und Rose schnappten beide nach Lust und grinsten, und Scorpius sah sie verdutzt an.

„Es sieht aus wie das von Mum“, sagte Albus, ohne seinen Blick von dem Pferd abzuwenden. Anders als das von Ginny galoppierte es nicht durch den Raum. Stattdessen drehte sich Farleys Patronus um und sie blickten sich an, bis Farley unwillkürlich seine Hand ausstreckte, um seine Schnauze zu berühren, und es sich in Luft auflöste.

„Bravo!“, schrie Scamander und applaudierte. Der Rest der Klasse tat es ihm nach, und Farley grinste und blickte hinunter auf seine Füße. „Perfekt, Mr. Farley.“

Farley nahm wieder seinen Platz neben Pucey ein, der nicht mehr als etwas erzeugt hatte, das vage nach einem Affen ausgesehen hatte, aber Scorpius war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Gut, der Nächste – Mr. Potter?“

Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckte mit seinen Schultern, bevor er in die Mitte trat.

„Sein Sie ehrlich – hat Ihr Vater bereits mit Ihnen daran gearbeitet?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Und haben Sie bereits erfolgreich einen Patronus erzeugt?“

„Beinahe. Einmal.“

„Nun, versuchen Sie es“, sagte Scamander und trat zurück, um Albus mehr Platz zu geben als den Schülern vor ihm.

Scorpius beobachtete Albus genau – wie er seinen Zauberstab mit seiner linken Hand umklammerte, seinen rechten Fuß ein bisschen nach hinten schob und seinen Arm hob. Er sah, wie Albus‘ Brustkorb sich bei seinen tiefen Atemzügen hob und senkte, als er sich auf seine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrierte, und Scorpius fragte sich, was das für eine Erinnerung war. Was auch immer es war, er wirkte so friedvoll und –

 _Nein_.

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf, als könnte er den Gedanken so vertreiben.

„ _Expecto patronum._ “

Eine dichte silbrige Wolke entstand, aber sie löste sich rasch wieder auf, und Scorpius hielt voller Neugier seinen Atem an.

„Konzentration, Potter“, sagte Scamander eifrig, „Vielleicht eine andere Erinnerung?“

Albus holte erneut tief Luft und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, und atmete dann langsam und bedächtig aus, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete.

„ _Expecto patronum!_ “

Und im nächsten Augenblick brach ein heller, silberner Wolf aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor, und Albus grinste. Er blickte ihn einen Augenblick an, bevor er sein Fell schüttelte und sich im Raum umsah, jeden der stummen Schüler anstarrte, manchmal seine Lefzen zurückzog, so als würde er knurren, während er beschützend um Albus Beine herumstrich. Als er Scorpius in die Augen blickte, fühlte es sich an, als würde er in eisig kaltes Wasser tauchen, und er spürte, wie ihm unerklärlicherweise alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

Er starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich wieder zu Albus wandte und davonlief und sich dabei auflöste.

Albus blickte quer durch den Raum zu Scorpius. Normalerweise wusste Scorpius, was dieser Blick bedeutete – aufmerksam und fragend – aber jetzt war er ratlos.

„Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter!“

Ihre Mitschüler applaudierten und Albus lächelte stolz, und Scamander klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn zurück auf seinen Platz schickte.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte Scamander und winkte ihn zu sich, „Sie sind dran.“

Scorpius schluckte und stand strammer, aber erst als Albus ihm einen Schubs gab, gehorchten seine Füße ihm wieder. Er stolperte in die Mitte des Raumes und hob dabei nie seinen Blick von seinen Füßen.

„Suchen Sie nach Ihrer glücklichsten Erinnerung, Mr. Malfoy“, wies Professor Scamander ihn an, „Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf. Erleben Sie sie.“

Scorpius starrte seinen Zauberstab an. Es war nicht derselbe wie der, mit dem er den Dementoren in der anderen Realität gegenüber gestanden war. Es war nicht derselbe wie der, den er umklammert hatte, als er zum ersten Mal mit seinen eigenen Augen einen Patronus gesehen hatte.

_Denk an Albus._

Scorpius zuckte zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte.

_Du gibst dein Königreich für Albus auf, nicht wahr?_

Er wollte nicht zu Albus blicken, und er versuchte verzweifelt, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, aber es konnte es nicht, und Albus wirkte mehr als besorgt.

Scorpius hatte ihm nie alles erzählt, was sein Namenspatron gesagt hatte, und er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, das jetzt nachzuholen.

 _Alles außer Albus_ , dachte Scorpius, _Du musst doch eine glückliche Erinnerung haben, die nichts mit Albus zu tun hat_.

Scorpius dachte an seine Kindheit, und wie sein Vater ihn an einem Nachmittag im Herbst hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt hatte, als er im Garten gespielt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich Dracos Arme um seinen schmalen Oberkörper angefühlt hatte, und wie er geflogen war, obwohl er noch keinen Besen besessen hatte.

„ _Expecto patronum_.“

Dann sah er seine Mutter im Hintergrund und hörte ihr Lachen, und die silbernen Schwaden verschwanden, als ein altbekanntes Gefühl der Trauer ihn beschlich.

„Sie müssen sich konzentrieren, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte Scamander. Scorpius nickte, und versuchte es noch einmal.

Er dachte an seine Mutter, wie sie während den Ferien in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gesessen war. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lächeln, als sie ihm ein Geschenk nach dem anderen überreicht hatte, ein jedes davon mit einer ganz besonderen Bedeutung und wohl überlegt, und wie glücklich sie gewesen waren, als sie Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatten –

„ _Expecto patronum_.“

Aber dann hatte sie gesagt, dass sie wusste, dass sich ihre Zeit dem Ende zuneigte, und sie hatte so viel Liebe in jedes ihrer letzten Weihnachtsfeste gesteckt, wie es ihr nur möglich gewesen war.

Erneut versagte der Zauber.

„Ich will das nicht machen, Professor“, flüsterte Scorpius.

„Versuchen Sie es noch einmal“, sagte Scamander, „Nur noch ein letztes Mal.“

Scorpius seufzte und holte tief Luft, während er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er in seinem Leben am glücklichsten gewesen war. Wann war es gewesen? Wann war er jemals vollkommen glücklich gewesen, ohne Einschränkungen?

Eine vollkommen willkürliche Erinnerung durchflutete ihn – ein harter Schneeball, der ihn im Gesicht traf, und Albus‘ Lachen, als er das Eis eingeatmet hatte und sich übers Gesicht gewischt hatte, bevor ihr ihn über die Schlossgründe gejagt hatte, und er erinnerte sich, wie sicher er sich gewesen war, schon in seinem ersten Jahr, dass er einen Freund gefunden hatte, an dem er festhalten konnte.

„ _Expecto patronum_.“

Der silbrige Nebel vor ihm wirbelte, nahm für einen Augenblick beinahe Gestalt an, bevor ihn die Furcht überkam, dass er Gefühle für jemanden hatte, der sie nie auf die gleiche Weise erwidern würden, und der Nebel verschwand.

Neben ihm warf Professor Scamander einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre die Zeit vorbei, die wir heute haben“, sagte er, und Scorpius‘ Schultern sackten vor Dankbarkeit zusammen, als er zurück zur Wand ging, um seine Tasche zu holen, und dabei gezielt Albus‘ Blick vermied.

„Zwei Patroni!“, sagte Scamander, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, „Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe, und so viele von Ihnen waren knapp davor. Üben Sie weiter!“

Scorpius schulterte seine Tasche, während seine Schulkollegen an ihm vorbeigingen, um Albus und Farley zu gratulieren.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es schaffen würde“, sagte Farley zu Albus.

„Mein Dad hat uns die Grundlagen beigebracht“, sagte Albus, „Ich hatte also einen kleinen Vorteil. Deiner war wirklich beeindruckend.“

Scorpius folgte Albus und Farley aus dem Klassenzimmer, stumm und langsam, und als Farley zu seiner nächsten Stunde hastete, stellte Albus sich Scorpius in den Weg, als dieser versuchte zu fliehen.

„Was ist falsch?“

„Nichts“, sagte Scorpius und trat auf seinen Füßen hin und her, während er versuchte, Albus nicht anzublicken.

„Nein“, entgegnete Albus, „Ich kenne all deine Gesichtsausdrücke, und dass ist nicht dein ‘Nichts ist falsch‘-Gesicht.“

„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, sagte Scorpius, und Albus baute sich erbarmungslos noch näher vor ihm auf.

„Ist es, weil du keinen Patronus hingekriegt hast? Die meisten Leute schaffen es nicht – Ich glaube, Professor Scamander wollte einfach nur, dass wir es versuchen.“

„Das ist es nicht“, antwortete Scorpius.

„Scorp, du kannst es mir sagen.“

Scorpius blickte Albus an, und er wirkte so besorgt, und er fühlte sich eher zerrissen als ermutigt oder bestätigt.

„Ich werde mich einfach vor dem Abendessen ein wenig hinlegen.“

„Ich komm mit –“

„Nein“, sagte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, „Du hast nachher sowieso Quidditchtraining. Wir sehen uns einfach später.“

Bevor Albus widersprechen konnte, hastete Scorpius den Korridor hinunter an den Schülern vorbei, die gerade aus den Klassenräumen kamen. Normalerweise war ihr Geplapper und ihr Lachen ansteckend, aber in diesem Moment sorgte es dafür, dass Scorpius sich noch mehr wie ein Außenseiter fühlte als sonst.

Scorpius war dankbar dafür, dass der Gang, der zu den Kerkern führte, menschenleer war. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, wurde seine Umgebung ruhiger, und Scorpius konnte sich ganz auf die Gedanken konzentrieren, die in seinem Kopf herumspukten.

All die glücklichen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit wurden getrübt von der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte – er war unglaublich dankbar für jeden Moment, den er mit Astoria gehabt hatte, und bei der Erinnerung an ihr Gesicht oder ihr Lachen musste er immer lächeln – aber er vermisste sie.

Es waren erst ein bisschen mehr als zwei Jahre, und momentan war sich Scorpius ihrer Abwesenheit mehr denn je bewusst.

 _Mum würde dafür sorgen, dass es mir besser geht_ , dachte Scorpius, s _ie wusste immer, wie_.

Und dann war da Albus. Albus, sein bester Freund, den er innig liebte, und von dem er nun festgestellt hatte, dass er sich in ihn verliebte.

 _Wenigstens gebe ich es jetzt zu_ , dachte Scorpius düster. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wie lange er schon so empfand; aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, konnte er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Es war eine Tatsache, in seinem Kopf, und sie ließ sich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen.

Scorpius Malfoy fühlte sich nicht nur zu Mädchen hingezogen, und er empfand mehr als nur platonische Liebe für Albus Potter – eine Tatsache, die nur all zu leicht sein Leben zerstören konnte und dafür sorgen konnte, dass er so alleine sein würde wie noch nie zuvor.

_Was soll ich nur tun?_

Scorpius blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, der hinunter in die Kerker führte, und blickte aus dem großen Fenster, das bis zum Boden hinunter reichte. Der erste Schnee des Jahres fiel, und draußen war alles leise und ruhig. Es würde nicht lange so sein, das wusste er. Der erste Schnee blieb nie lange liegen, aber er war ein Vorbote für den bevorstehenden Wechsel der Jahreszeiten, und Scorpius hoffte entgegen aller Hoffnung, dass sich damit noch etwas anderes ändern würde.


	3. Winter

„Alles in Ordnung, Scorpius?“

Scorpius zuckte zusammen. Maggie saß ihm gegenüber, und ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke lagen ausgebreitet zwischen ihnen. Es war fast Mitternacht, und Scorpius hatte nach dem Abendessen zwei wertvolle Stunden damit verbracht, Zweitklässlern mit ihren Hausaufgaben in Zaubereigeschichte zu helfen. Jetzt bereute er es.

Er hatte zu Albus hinübergestarrt, der am anderen Ende des Raumes zusammen mit Flint verschiedene Zaubersprüche übte. Er sah zu, wie Albus sein Handgelenk bewegte und Flint nachahmte, weil er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, es richtig zu machen.

Er erlaubte sich selbst, Albus jeden Tag zwei Minuten so zuzusehen – das war alles. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Es waren fünf gewesen.

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius und schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Tut mir leid. Ich bin nur müde. Ich schätze, ich bin abgedriftet.“

„Tja, ich brauche deine Hilfe hiermit.“

Maggie deutete auf eine der Fragen und Scorpius betrachtete sie sorgfältig. Er musste die Reaktionen der verschiedenen Zutaten herausfinden, und was für ein Trank daraus entstehen würde, aber er konnte die Worte, die seit zwei Wochen in seinem Kopf herumspukten, nicht verdrängen.

_Du stehst nicht nur auf Mädchen. Du magst Albus._

Er schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und kniff seine Augen zusammen, um die Frage besser lesen zu können.

„Du verhältst dich merkwürdig“, sagte Maggie, „In den letzten paar Wochen hast du im Unterricht kaum aufgepasst.“

Albus und Rose vom anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers aus zu beobachten war faszinierend, weil sich seit dem Moment, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Albus über reine Freundschaft hinausgingen, sein Interesse an Rose in Luft aufgelöst hatte – eine Tatsache, die dafür sorgte, dass er nachts kaum schlafen konnte.

Scorpius hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen mehr Zeit damit verbracht, über seine Gefühle nachzudenken, als davor in seinem ganzen Leben zusammengerechnet, und es war erschöpfend.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur wirklich müde.“

„Nun, dann ist es gut, dass die Ferien bald beginnen!“, sagte Maggie grinsend, „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Weihnachten schon vor der Tür steht.“

„Nur noch ein paar Tage.“

Scorpius blickte hinunter auf seine Hausaufgaben und kritzelte eifrig auf seinem Pergament, als Albus zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Fast fertig?“, fragte Albus und ließ sich mit einem Gähnen auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen.

„Beinahe“, sagte Scorpius. Albus lehnte sich vor und blickte ihm über die Schulter, und er konnte seine leisen Atemzüge hören.

„Ich glaube, Nummer drei ist falsch“, sagte Albus und deutete auf die Stelle. Scorpius erstarrte mit angespanntem Unterkiefer und es war ihm deutlich bewusst, wie warm sich Albus‘ Arm an seinem anfühlte.

„Ist das so?“

„Ja, schau.“

Albus schnappte sich eine Feder und einen Papierschnipsel, löste das Problem auf eine andere Weise und kam zu einem anderen Ergebnis. Scorpius betrachtete es, während Albus gespannt wartete.

„Und?“

„Du hast recht“, gab Scorpius zu.

Albus schnappte scherzhaft nach Luft und schubste ihn.

„Das höre ich nie von dir. Sag es noch einmal.“

„Du. Hast. Recht.“

Scorpius erhob sich und Albus runzelte seine Stirn.

„Ich bin wirklich müde“, sagte er, „Ich glaube, ich werde mich hinlegen.“

„Sicher, dass du mich mit den restlichen Nummern alleine lassen willst?“, fragte Maggie.

Er blickte hinunter auf Albus, der einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, und nickte.

„Ja“, sagte er, „Ich kann nicht noch länger wach bleiben. Sehen wir uns beim Frühstück?“

Maggie nickte, und Albus stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Scorpius‘ Schulter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Scorpius konnte nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nicken, bevor er sich zögernd auf den Weg machte.

 

* * *

 

 Scorpius schleppte sich vom Hogwarts-Express. Seine Beine waren schwer und seine Tasche sogar noch schwerer, als er auf den geschäftigen Bahnsteig heruntertrat und sich in der Menge nach seinem Vater umblickte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“

Albus hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag lang nicht aus den Augen gelassen, und Scorpius hatte nicht genug Energie, um es zu genießen oder zu hassen. Zwischen den Prüfungen am Ende des Semesters und der Erkenntnis, dass seine Gefühle für Albus keineswegs schwanden, war Scorpius gestresster, als er es je zuvor ohne Zeitumkehrer oder einen Todesfall gewesen war.

_So viel zu Malfoy dem Furchtlosen._

All die Sorgen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich auch seine Albträume verschlechtert hatten. Er war es gewöhnt, mit der Erinnerung an Delphis Gesicht oder Craig Bowkers starren, noch überraschten Blick aufzuwachen.

Jetzt tauchte auch Severus Snape immer häufiger auf, und drängte Scorpius wieder und wieder, an Albus zu denken – daran, dass seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle für Albus ihn vor den Dementoren beschützen würden, während diese immer näher kamen.

Als Scorpius seinen Vater entdeckte, fragte er sich, ob ihm nicht vielleicht ein unsichtbarer Dementor überall hin folgte.

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte Scorpius. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln für Albus und blickte ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag in die Augen.

„Du verhältst dich so merkwürdig. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

 _Es wäre so einfach_ , dachte Scorpius, _ich könnte ihm einfach meine Gefühle gestehen und dann in London untertauchen_.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Al“, sagte Scorpius, „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Wochen, okay?“

Er hatte damit gerechnet, aber Scorpius war immer noch nicht bereit für die feste Umarmung, in die Albus ihn zog und die ein kleines bisschen länger dauerte, als er erwartet hatte.

„Pass auf dich auf“, sagte Albus, bevor er ihn wieder losließ.

„Du auch“, gab Scorpius schwach zurück.

Albus nickte und verschwand in der Menge, um seine Familie zu finden. Scorpius seufzte und ging auf seinen Vater zu, dessen schwarzer Anzug im Winter angemessener wirkte.

„Scorpius.“ Draco öffnete seine Arme für seinen Sohn.

Seinen Vater zu sehen fühlte sich so an, als würde er den Verband von einer schlecht versorgten Wunde abnehmen in dem Gewissen, dass sich jetzt jemand darum kümmern würde. Er stürzte sich auf Draco und umarmte ihn stürmisch, umklammerte ihn noch fester, als Draco versuchte, ihn wieder loszulassen.

„Sohn, geht es dir gut?“

Scorpius nickte an Dracos Schulter, als sein Vater ihn erneut umarmte und festhielt, bis Scorpius bereit war, ihn wieder loszulassen.

Als er es schließlich tat, betrachtete Draco ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Dad, können wir bitte nach Hause gehen?“

Draco nickte. Normalerweise wäre er mit Scorpius noch in die Winkelgasse gegangen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Scorpius einfach nur von hier weg wollte.

„Du hast nur diese eine Tasche, richtig?“

„Ja.“

Er hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen, und Scorpius ergriff sie dankbar, und sie disapparierten.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius saß in seinem ledernen Lehnsessel am Kamin, eingewickelt in drei Decken, mit einer Tasse seine heißgeliebten Apfeltees und einer Ausgabe von _Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde_. Davor hatte er bereits zum zehnten Mal _Frankenstein_ gelesen, und das war die naheliegendste nächste Wahl gewesen.

Die Hauselfen machten sich Sorgen, aber Scorpius hatte ihnen versichert, dass es ihm gut ging – er wollte sich einfach für die gesamten Ferien nicht vom Fleck bewegen und war fest entschlossen, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Scorpius?“

Er blickte auf und sah Draco in den Raum kommen, leger gekleidet in Stoffhosen und einen Pullover, aber deshalb kein bisschen weniger eindrucksvoll. Wie sein Vater es schaffte, nur durch seinen Gang eine Aura von Wohlstand und Eleganz auszustrahlen, hatte Scorpius noch nie verstanden.

„Dad.“

Draco stand über ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sah, was er las.

„Schon wieder?“

„Wenn du die gleiche Farbe für den Rest deines Lebens tragen wirst, kannst du mich nicht dafür verurteilen, dass ich meine Lieblingsbücher gerne mehrmals lese.“

Draco seufzte und setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihn.

„Da hast du wohl recht.“

Es hatte Tradition, dass sie zusammen Zeit im Wohnzimmer verbrachten, wenn Scorpius zu Hause war. Als seine Mutter noch gelebt hatte, hatte es ein großes Sofa vor dem Kamin gegeben, auf dem sie an den Abenden zusammen gesessen und geredet hatten. Draco hatte es nach Astorias Tod durch ihre zwei Sessel ersetzt, aber wenn sein Vater nicht zu Hause war, nutzte Scorpius das Sofa immer noch, das jetzt in der Ecke des Raumes stand.

„Also, willst du mir verraten, was los ist?“

Scorpius starrte die dunkle, gewölbte Decke an.

„Zum millionsten Mal – nichts ist los.“

„Die drei Decken, die zwei Tassen Tee, die vier Bücher, die du gelesen hast und deine dunklen Augenringe verraten mir aber etwas anderes“, sagte Draco.

Scorpius blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Du bist mein einziges Kind. Solche Dinge fallen mir auf.“

„Es geht mir gut, Dad“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich hatte nur ein sehr stressvolles Semester und es war ein bisschen zu viel für mich, und ich muss mich ein bisschen erholen.“

„Das klingt zwar nicht nach der Wahrheit“, sagte Draco langsam, „Aber wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, kann ich dich nicht dazu zwingen.“

„Danke“, sagte Scorpius, dankbar, dass Draco nicht weiter nachfragte.

„Ich hoffe, dass du wenigstens mit Albus darüber geredet hast“, gab Draco zu, „Was auch immer es ist.“

Scorpius starrte stumm ins Feuer. Er hatte es geschafft, für ganze zehn Minuten nicht an Albus zu denken, und Draco hatte es ruiniert.

„Es ist Weihnachten“, erinnerte Draco ihn, „Wirst du mir wenigstens gestatten, dich am Abend nach London auszuführen?“

Scorpius dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Er hatte sich einen kleinen Kokon erschaffen und war nicht gewillt, ihn so schnell wieder aufzugeben, aber er wusste, dass es ihm gut tun würde – und seinem Vater auch.

„Ich gehe mit dir zu Flourish & Blotts“, versuchte Draco ihn zu bestechen.

Scorpius lächelte und markierte seine Seite, bevor er das Buch weglegte.

„Das klingt nett“, gab er zu, „Ich werde mich nur schnell umziehen.“

Scorpius befreite sich von seinen Decken und stand steif auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit. Er hatte sich drei Stunden lang nicht bewegt.

„Ich warte hier auf dich“, sagte Draco und blickte seinem Sohn nach, als er Richtung Treppe ging.

„Da haben wir also den launischen Teenager, der mir versprochen wurde“, sagte Draco zu sich selbst und drehte abwesend seinen Ehering um seinen Finger.

 

* * *

 

Albus überprüfte schon zum dritten Mal die Post, und Ginny beobachtete ihn amüsiert, während sie sich gegen die Anrichte in die Küche lehnte.

„Suchst du etwas?“

„Ich habe nichts von Scorpius gehört“, sagte Albus, „Ich habe ihm letzte Nacht sein Geschenk geschickt und eine Nachricht, dass er mir wenigstens Bescheid geben soll, ob es ihm gut geht.“

„Er ist wahrscheinlich mit seinem Vater unterwegs“, meinte Ginny, „Du weißt doch, dass Draco nicht viel aus dem Hause kommt, während ihr in der Schule seid.“

„Trotzdem“, entgegnete Albus, „Normalerweise schickt er mir eine kurze Nachricht oder _irgendetwas_.“

„Was ist los, Al?“, fragte James, der mit einem Tablett mit leeren Tassen in die Küche kam. Er, Lily, Hugo und Rose hatten den ganzen Morgen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum verbracht, wo sie Snape Explodiert gespielt hatten. Albus hatte sich nicht dazu überwinden können, mitzumachen.

„Er hat nichts von Scorpius gehört“, sagte Ginny und versucht, die Belustigung in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, Streit im Paradies?“

Albus starrte ihn drohend an und James lachte und setzte die Tassen in der Spüle ab.

Schmale, blasse Arme schlagen sich von hinten um Albus Hüfte, und als er nach unten blickte, konnte er Lilys sommersprossige Hände sehen.

„Es ist okay, Al“, sagte Lily. Er spürte, wie sie ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Rücken drückte, als sie ihn umarmte, und er lächelte, erleichtert darüber, dass er sich endlich besser mit seinen Geschwistern verstand. „Es ist Weihnachten! Komm und spiel etwas mit uns!“

„Können wir fliegen gehen?“, fragte Albus.

„Oh, können wir?“

Lily ließ ihn los und sprang aufgeregt hinüber zu Ginny.

„Es hat letzte Nacht geschneit, und die Bäume sind so hübsch – können wir, Mum? Bitte?“

James lachte über sie und verschränkte seine Arme, als er sich neben Ginny lehnte. Wenn man die drei nebeneinander sah, war es offensichtlich, dass sie alle Weasleys waren – sie alle hatten Sommersprossen und braune Augen und waren ständig in Bewegung.

„Ich weiß nicht…“, sagte Ginny, aber Albus kannte ihren neckenden Tonfall. Seine Mutter musste man nie zweimal um einen Ausflug bitten.

„Bitte“, bettelte Lily und ihre Augen wurden groß und verzweifelt; es war der Blick, der ihr zu zusätzlichen Süßigkeiten und Ritten auf den Rücken ihrer Brüder verhalf. Sie hatte ihn von Ginny gelernt, die einen ähnlichen Ausdruck verwendete, wenn sie etwas von ihrem Vater wollte, und er verfehlte nie seine Wirkung.

Es war der gleiche Blick, den Albus Scorpius schenkte, wenn er eine Dummheit im Sinn hatte.

„Hat da jemand gesagt, dass wir fliegen gehen?“

Teddy Lupin stand mit knallgrünen Haaren neben Harry im Türrahmen und Lily quietschte und flog ihm entgegen.

Albus grinste, als Teddy sie auffing und ein paar Mal im Kreis herumwirbelte.

„Du bist inzwischen fast schon zu alt dafür“, sagte Teddy, „Fast fünfzehn, nicht wahr?“

„Fast!“

„Hm“, meinte Teddy mit einem scherzhaften Stirnrunzeln, „Nun, du bist immer noch ziemlich klein, also wenn du jetzt aufhörst, zu wachsen –“

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, sagte Lily und Teddy lachte und ließ sie los, um James‘ stürmische Umarmung zu erwidern, die ihn ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ.

„Ich habe dich seit _Ewigkeiten_ nicht mehr gesehen“, meinte James.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, sagte Teddy schuldbewusst. Harry trat in den Raum und strich lächelnd an ihnen vorbei.

„Also hat Victoire dich endlich aus dem Haus gelassen?“, fragte Ginny. Sie schob James beiseite, um Teddy selbst zu umarmen; und Albus beschloss, einfach zu warten, bis er an der Reihe war.

„Ja“, lachte Teddy, „Ich glaube, sie hat Angst, dass ich vor der Hochzeit abhaue.“

„Habt ihr euch schon für ein Datum entschieden?“, fragte Ginny.

„Nein“, erwiderte Teddy, „Wir waren beide so beschäftigt mit unserer Arbeit.“

Albus sah eine Bewegung vor dem Fenster und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können, und Teddy erschrak.

„Al! Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen“, sagte Teddy. Albus lächelte und umarmte Teddy am Weg zum Fenster.

„Ich wollte euch nicht im Weg sein“, sagte Albus. Er blickte erneut aus dem Fenster, als Teddy ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. Das kam eindeutig eine Eule auf das Fenster zugeflogen, und er öffnete es hastig; und ein kalter Windstoß fegte durchs Zimmer.

„Es ist eiskalt da draußen“, stellte Teddy fest.

„Ich weiß! Ich liebe Ausflüge im Schnee“, schrie Lily.

Eine helle Eule landete am Fensterbrett, und Albus erkannte sofort die Handschrift. Er strich dem Vogel über den Kopf und band lachend das Paket los.

„Es ist ein Buch“, sagte Albus.

„Und das ist… unerwartet?“, fragte Harry.

„Nein“, antworte Albus, „Deshalb ist es doch so lustig. Ich habe ihm eines über die Geschichte der Zaubererduelle geschenkt, was bedeutet, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich – ja.“

Albus hielt eine nagelneue Ausgabe von _Der Sucher: Eine Führer zu den einflussreichsten Quidditchspielern, 1900 bis gegenwärtig_ in seinen Händen.

„Manchmal seid ihr zwei echt gruselig“, sagte Lily, die auf Teddys Rücken geklettert war.

„Wenn ihr wirklich fliegen gehen wollt, sollten wir uns anziehen“, meinte Harry.

James flitzte die Stiege hinauf, und Teddy schleppte Lily mit sich aus der Küche. Albus grinste, als er sie kichern hörte.

„Hey, Al?“

Albus blickte zu seinem Vater, während ihre Mutter den Frühstückstisch abräumte.

„Ja?“

„Lily hat mir letzte Nacht erzählt, wie du sie im Gang vor Professor Vectors Büro gefunden hast“, begann Harry.

„Oh.“

„Sie sagte, dass sie wegen irgendetwas sehr aufgewühlt war – sie wollte mir nicht sagen, worum es ging –“

„Was bedeutet, dass es um einen Jungen ging“, unterbrach Ginny.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht“, sagte Harry ein bisschen entsetzt, „Wie auch immer, es war sehr nett von dir, dass du dich so um sie gekümmert hast.“

„Sie ist meine Schwester“, antwortete Albus schulterzuckend, „Ich bin normalerweise nicht da, wenn sie oder jemand anders mich braucht. Verschiedene Häuser und so.“

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und wuschelte Albus dann durchs Haar – das hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr getan.

„Ah. Lass das.“

„Wir treffen uns draußen, wenn du so weit bist“, sagte Harry, und er und Ginny machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Winterausrüstung.

Sobald sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, riss Albus den Umschlag mit Scorpius‘ Nachricht auf und für einen Augenblick lang bewunderte er einfach nur Scorpius perfekte, elegante Handschrift; und er schämte sich ein bisschen für die Worte, die er auf ein Stück Pergament gekritzelt hatte und in sein Duellierbuch gesteckt hatte.

_Lieber Albus,_

_Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich all deine Briefe erhalten habe. Alle fünf. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zurückgeschrieben habe. Dad und ich waren viel unterwegs._

_Ich weiß, dass du in einem Haushalt voller Quidditch-Liebhaber aufgewachsen bist, aber ich dachte mir, dass du diese auf den neuesten Stand gebrachte Ausgabe von „Der Sucher“ interessant finden könntest. Es gibt einen großen Eintrag über deine Mutter, und ein Foto von ihr mit ihrer Familie. Du warst ein außergewöhnlich pausbäckiges Kind._

_Ich hoffe, dass du deine Ferien mit deiner Familie genießt,  und dass ich bald von dir hören werde._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Scorpius_

Albus las den Brief drei Mal und hörte bei jedem einzelnen Wort Scorpius‘ Stimme in seinem Kopf, und als er damit fertig war, steckte er ihn in sein Buch und wusste, dass er ihn erneut lesen würde.

 

* * *

 

Die Nachspeise vor dem Abendessen, ein Spaziergang über das Anwesen, Lesen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, und ein Besuch bei Astorias Grab.

Alle Traditionen der Malfoys waren erfüllt – die alten und die neuen. Draco hatte Scorpius eine Gute Nacht gewünscht und ihn im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen, das im Mondlicht, das sich im Schnee vor den Fensterscheiben reflektierte, kalt und abweisend wirkte.

Scorpius blieb noch eine Zeit lang in seinem Sessel sitzen, nachdem Draco verschwunden war, und starrte ins Feuer und hörten den Wind draußen heulen.

Dieses Weihnachten war das schrecklichste gewesen, das Scorpius je erlebt hatte. Als er dreizehn gewesen war, war er voller Trauer gewesen, und letztes Jahr war seltsam gewesen, weil Draco ihn mit Argusaugen überwacht hatte.

Dieses Jahr war alles ruhig und leise gewesen, und Scorpius hatte viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Er schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, schnappte sich sein Buch über die Kunst des Duellierens und drückte es fest gegen seine Brut, als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte und die große Treppe hinaufging. Er wusste, dass er zu Bett gehen sollte – seine Augen waren müde und seine Sicht war verschwommen, weil er fast den ganzen Tag gelesen hatte – aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, und er ging den Gang hinunter zu einer anderen Tür – zu einer, die immer geschlossen blieb, aber niemals abgesperrt war.

Scorpius schob die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seiner Mutter auf – ein kleiner Raum voller Bücher mit einem großen Fenster, von dem man eine gute Aussicht auf den Garten hatte. Er zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu, obwohl er wusste, dass Draco zu weit weg war, um ihn zu hören, und trat weiter ins Zimmer.

Staubkörner hingen in der Luft und glitzerten blau im Mondlicht, und Scorpius wollte sie nicht aufwirbeln. Vorsichtig ging er hinüber zu dem kalten Platz auf der Fensterbank und setzte sich, sein Buch im Schoß. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und griff nach der Nachricht, die Albus ihm geschickt hatte, um sie zum zehnten Mal zu lesen.

_Scorpius,_

_Ich fange an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe seit King’s Cross nichts von dir gehört. Kriegst du meine Nachrichten? Lass mich wissen, ob es dir gut geht._

_Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten mit deinem Dad, und vielleicht hast du ja etwas Cooles bekommen? Ich habe das hier bei Flourish & Blotts entdeckt und mir gedacht, dass es dir gefallen könnte._

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

_-Albus_

Scorpius lächelte über Albus‘ unordentliche Handschrift und die durchgestrichenen Wörter, die er beim besten Willen nicht entziffern konnte. Er faltete den Brief vorsichtig zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag, wo er sicher war.

Neben ihm lag eines von Astorias Schultertüchern – mit Spitze versehen; Draco hatte es ihr von einer seiner Auslandsreisen mitgebracht – und Scorpius nahm es mit zitternden Händen und drückte es gegen seine Brust.

Es roch immer noch nach ihr – nach ihrem geliebten Rosenparfüm, das sie jahrelang getragen hatte. Er hielt es ganz fest und erlaubte sich, sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er Astoria beinahe neben sich fühlen; ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken, als er weinte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, sagte Scorpius mit gesenktem Kopf, „Und ich weiß nicht, was du sagen würdest, wenn du da wärst. Ich hab noch nie die Erwartungen an den ‘einzigen Erben der Malfoys‘ erfüllt, nicht wahr? Und jetzt weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich bisexuell oder schwul bin…“

Es war das erste Mal, dass er die Worte laut aussprach, auch wenn er alleine war; und Scorpius hielt inne, um sich mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht zu wischen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich andere Jungen ansehen und mir denken ‘Merlin, ihn würde ich gerne küssen‘. Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Lily hatte recht – Gordon Edgecombe sieht wirklich gut aus. Aber es ist nur dieser eine, bestimmte Junge“, sagte Scorpius, „Und ich kann ihm nicht einmal mehr in die Augen blicken. So führt man doch keine Freundschaft, oder?“

 _Sei einfach glücklich_. Scorpius hatte versucht, sich diese Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen – es war eines der letzten Dinge gewesen, die Astoria je zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein, mein wunderschöner Sohn._

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete seine Augen; und der Raum war leer.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich mich richtig an deine Stimme erinnere, Mum“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich wünschte, du wärst hier.“

Es war kalt und er war müde, aber Scorpius konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, das Arbeitszimmer seiner Mutter zu verlassen – es war der Ort, an dem er sich ihr am nächsten fühlte. Wenn ein Teil von ihr noch existierte, dann hier in diesem Raum, in dem sie ihm das Lesen beigebracht hatte und mit ihm Koboldstein gespielt hatte.

Scorpius wickelte sich in ihr Schultertuch und rollte sich auf der Fensterbank zusammen, nachdem er sich eines der Zierkissen unter den Kopf geschoben hatte. Wenn er sich schon nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlen konnte, dann konnte er sich doch wenigstens in diesem Raum wohl fühlen; und wenn er am Morgen zitternd aufwachen würde, würde er sich vielleicht ein bisschen besser fühlen.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius stieg entschlossen in den Hogwarts-Express.

Er hatte sich jeden Tag den Kopf über seine Situation zerbrochen, und er hatte beschlossen, dass er in der Lage war, Albus‘ Freund zu sein und seine ärgerlichen, verwirrenden Gefühle für ihn zu ignorieren.

 _Durch Schein zum Sein_. Er hatte beschlossen, dass das sein Vorsatz sein würde – sich selbst einzureden, dass er keine Gefühle für Albus hatte, bis sich schließlich wirklich verschwanden.

Das war der beste Plan, der Scorpius eingefallen war, und er mit ganzem Herzen hatte vor, ihn einzuhalten.

„Hey, Scorp!“

Scorpius suchte nach einem leeren Abteil, als er Albus Stimme erkannte, und als er sich umdrehte, drängte Albus sich an den anderen Schülern vorbei, seine Familie im Schlepptau.

Scorpius grinste. Verwirrend oder nicht, er war unsagbar froh darüber, Albus‘ Lächeln zu sehen.

„Al!“

Albus versuchte ungeschickt, ihn in dem engen Gang zu umarmen.

„Waren deine Ferien schön?“, fragte Albus, während sie sich weiter an ihren Mitschülern vorbeizwängten und nach freien Plätzen Ausschau hielten.

„Ja, sie waren ziemlich ruhig“, sagte Scorpius. Er öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Waggons und stellte erleichtert fest, dass das ganze Abteil noch leer war. Er warf seine Sachen auf eine der Ablagen und ließ sich in einen der Sitze fallen, und Albus tat es ihm gleich.

„Habt ihr noch Platz für uns?“, fragte Rose und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür, „Sonst ist alles voll, und alle sind so laut.“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Scorpius grinsend – nicht, weil Rose Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, sondern weil es leichter sein würde, sich wieder an Albus zu gewöhnen, wenn sie nicht alleine waren.

Rose, Lily und James zwängten sich herein und verstauten ihre Sachen, bevor sie sich auf ihren Plätzen niederließen; Lily saß zwischen Scorpius und Albus.

„Willst du denn nicht neben deinem Lieblingsbruder sitzen?“, fragte Albus grinsend.

„Oh, hör schon auf“, sagte Lily, „Du bist so bedürftig.“

„Bin ich gar nicht“, sagte Albus mit gespieltem Entsetzen, „Scorpius, bin ich bedürftig?“

„Das fühlt sich wie eine Fangfrage an“, antwortete Scorpius und öffnete eine Flasche Kürbissaft, die er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte, „Auf der einen Seite bist du gerne unabhängig. Aber andererseits musste ich schon mehrfach deine Mitschriften neu sortieren und organisieren und dir vor Prüfungen gut zureden.“

Rose lachte und streckte sich in ihrem Sitz aus, ihre Füße auf James‘ Schoß.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du gerne mit Scorpius zusammen bist, Al“, sagte Rose, „Er hält dich bei Laune.“

Albus grummelte etwas in ihre Richtung.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und James lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, während Scorpius unauffällig versuchte, verschütteten Kürbissaft von seinem Ärmel zu wischen.

„Ich hoffe, dass Karen dieses Semester mit mir ausgehen wird“, sagte James und blickte zu Rose, „Kannst du vielleicht ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?“

„Keine Chance“, sagte Lily, „Sie ist mit Liv befreundet, und Liv hasst dich.“

James seufzte. „Ich wollte nicht mehr mit ihr ausgehen. Ist das ein Verbrechen?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Rose, „Es war ein Verbrechen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie dich gelangweilt hast und es Zeit war, weiterzuziehen.“

„Ich war nur ehrlich.“

„Manchmal ist das nicht die beste Idee“, warf Scorpius ein.

„Und seit wann bist du ein Frauenexperte, Malfoy?“

Scorpius Wangen röteten sich leicht, und Albus trat nach seinem Bruder.

„Lass Scorpius in Ruhe. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass du es dir mit der Hälfte aller Gryffindormädchen verdorben hast.“

James rutschte verdrossen noch tiefer in seinen Sitz. 

„Ich werde nie ein Date für Valentinstag kriegen.“

„Du verdienst auch kein Date für Valentinstag“, erwiderte Lily, „Ich auf der anderen Seite habe bereits eine Verabredung.“

„Was?“, schrie James, „Dad hat gesagt, dass du kein Date haben darfst, bis du sechzehn bist.“

Lily lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Und wenn du das Gordon Edgecombe erzählst, bringe ich dich in deinem Schlaf um.“

Albus grinste Scorpius über Lilys Kopf hinweg an und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst; und Scorpius hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass man sich besser nicht mit Lily anlegen sollte.

 

* * *

 

Die nächsten Wochen stellten Scorpius‘ Entschlossenheit auf die Probe. Albus hatte voller Hingabe beschlossen, dass er Scorpius um jeden Preis aufheitern wollte, und zusätzlich stellte er fest, dass sich die Arbeit, die zu tun war, dank der Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs verdoppelt hatte.

Er kam besonders früh zum Treffen des Duellierclubs, wild entschlossen, noch ein bisschen mehr für Zauberkunst zu lernen, und musste feststellen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diese Idee gehabt hatte.

Rose saß an einem der Tisch und hatte ihre Notizen und Bücher vor sich ausgebreitet. Sie drehte sich um, als Scorpius die Tür öffnete, und er winkte verlegen.

„Hi.“

„Hi Brotkopf.“

Scorpius schmunzelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich habe wegen Quidditch nicht so oft Zeit für den Duellierclub“, erklärte Rose, „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich am besten noch etwas lernen sollte, bevor wir anfangen.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Scorpius. Sie wirkte unbehaglich, also zeigte er auf einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums. „Ich werde mich dort drüben hinsetzen – damit ich dich nicht störe.“

Rose betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, schon okay. Willst du gemeinsam lernen? Meine Notizen von Flitwicks Unterricht sind ein einziges Chaos.“

Scorpius trat langsam näher, unsicher. Rose hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen und dabei nicht genervt geklungen, und er wollte sicher nicht, dass sie ihn noch mehr hasste, nachdem sie ihn in letzter Zeit schon beinahe toleriert hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja“, antwortete sie mit einem Lachen und zog einen Stuhl für ihn unter dem Tisch hervor, „Komm schon.“

Scorpius setzte sich neben sie und zog seine Notizen für Zauberkunst hervor, bevor er einen Blick auf die ihren warf. Sie waren tatsächlich ein Chaos, und er stellte mit Entzücken fest, dass ihre Handschrift genauso unordentlich war wie die von Albus.

„Liegt die schlampige Handschrift in der Familie?“, fragte Scorpius und deutete auf ein Wort, das er nur mit Mühe als ein englisches entziffern konnte. Rose nickte betrübt.

„Unglücklicherweise, ja“, sagte sie, „Mums ist perfekt, aber die von Dad ist noch schlimmer als meine.“

„Nun, zu deinem Glück habe ich etwas Übung darin, Weasley-Handschrift zu entziffern“, sagte Scorpius und griff nach einer neuen Rolle Pergament. Er begann, Rose‘ Mitschrift zu kopieren und seine eigenen Anmerkungen hinzuzufügen, damit ihre Unterlagen vollständig waren.

„Ja, darauf wette ich“, sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Zusammen besprachen sie alle Punkte, bei denen Rose Schwierigkeiten hatte, und Scorpius stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie keinen Groll gegen ihn zu hegen schien, und ihre übliche Arroganz offensichtlich nachgelassen hatte.

Als er einige Zeit später einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf, stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass die anderen Schüler bald da sein würden.

„Wir haben noch etwas fünf Minuten“, sagte Scorpius, „Hast du noch Fragen?“

Rose schüttelte den Kopf und ließ träge eine ihrer Federn über dem Tisch schweben.

„Ich denke, das war alles“, sagte sie und hob und senkte ihren Zauberstab dabei. Scorpius hatte noch nie verstanden, wie sie selbst so kleine, nebensächliche Bewegungen so mühelos und elegant wirken lassen konnte.

„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass du mich helfen hast lassen“, sagte Scorpius, „Du weißt schon, bevor du mich beim Duellieren fertig machst. Schon wieder.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass du mich letztes Mal gewinnen hast lassen“, sagte Rose und blickte ihm in die Augen, während sie ihre Feder zurück auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ. Die ersten anderen Schüler kamen in den Raum.

Scorpius schnappte nach Luft und spielte den Entsetzten, indem er eine Hand gegen seine Brust presste. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen, meine Ehre in Frage zu stellen!“

Rose lachte – ein ehrliches, echtes Lachen. Noch vor sechs Monaten hätte er alles dafür getan, das zu erreichen. Es wäre ein großer Erfolg gewesen, und jetzt war er einfach nur froh, dass es eine weitere Person in Hogwarts gab, die ihn nicht zu hassen schien.

Was natürlich auch der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er sie ihr letztes Duell gewinnen hatte lassen.

„Also gut, also gut“, gab Rose nach, „Ich habe anständig und ehrlich gewonnen.“

Scorpius lächelte und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammenzusammeln und wegzupacken.

„Weißt du, Malfoy“, sagte Rose, als sie aufstand, „Ich glaube, jetzt wo du aufgehört hast, mich um ein Date zu bitten, könnten wir tatsächlich Freunde sein.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja“, sagte Rose, „Wenn du gut genug für Albus bist, bist du auch gut genug für mich.“

Scorpius strahlte sie an.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich dich nicht weiter um eine Verabredung fragen werde?“

Rose grinste ihn erneut an und lehnte sich näher. Zuerst dachte Scorpius, dass sie ihm etwas zuflüstern würde, und er war überrascht, als sie ihn stattdessen auf die Wange küsste und ihm den fest in die Augen blickte, ihre Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die falsche Weasley für dich bin.“

Scorpius starrte sie mit großen Augen an, schockiert, bis sie lächelte, ihre Tasche schnappte und hinüber zu ihren Freundinnen ging.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, fragte Scorpius heiser.

Rose grinste ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg zu und er brachte die gesamte Einheit kein einziges Wort heraus.

 

* * *

 

Ein Rascheln zu Albus rechter Seite weckte ihn langsam aus dem Schlaf. Es erklang wieder und wieder, bis er es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte; und er zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zurück, um einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen zu können.

Drei Uhr morgens. Egal wer es war, er würde denjenigen umbringen, der ihn um drei Uhr morgens geweckt hatte.

Er hörte erneut ein Rascheln und setzte seine Füße auf den kalten Boden, während er konzentriert lauschte, um herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch kam.

Albus schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab von seinem Schreibtisch und flüsterte: „ _Lumos_.“ Er wollte sein Opfer sehen, wenn er es verhexte.

Aber erst als er ein Murmeln hörte, das von Scorpius‘ Bett kam, erkannte er, dass es Scorpius war; und er stand auf und trat von seinem Bett neben das seines besten Freundes.

„Scorp?“

Jetzt, wo er wirklich wach war, merkte er, wie Scorpius Stimme sich mit dem Rascheln vermischte, und er zog die Vorhänge ein kleines bisschen zurück, um etwas sehen  zu können.

Scorpius warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her, in seinen Bettdecken verheddert, und murmelte unzusammenhängende Dinge wie „Nein“, „Delphi“ und „ _Expecto patronum_ “.

„Scorpius? Wach auf.“

„Nein – _protego_ – es tut mir leid. Nein, _Albus_.“

Der gequälte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war zu viel für Albus, und er legte seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch neben Scorpius‘ neuestes Buch, bevor er die Vorhänge noch weiter zurückzog und Scorpius an den Schultern packte.

„Scorp – wach auf“, sagte er energisch. Es war ihm egal, wenn er damit die anderen weckte. Scorpius sah so aus, als würde er leiden – er _klang_ verängstigt – und das war Grund genug für Albus, ihre Schlafsaalregeln betreffend Nachtruhe zu ignorieren.

Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen wachte Scorpius mit einem tiefen, zitternden Keuchen auf; seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ganz ruhig, alles ist in Ordnung“, sagte Albus und blieb mit seinen Händen auf Scorpius‘ Schultern an seiner Bettkante sitzen. Scorpius schwitzte, und jetzt, wo die kalte Luft auf seine nackte Haut traf, zitterte er. Albus griff nach der Bettdecke und legte sie rasch um Scorpius‘ Schultern, um ihn warm zu halten.

Nach einigen Momenten hatte sich Scorpius Atmung wieder normalisiert und er blickte Albus verwirrt an.

„Was ist passiert?“, flüsterte Scorpius.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum“, antwortete Albus leise, „Du hast im Schlaf geredet.“

Scorpius wirkte entsetzt.

„Was habe ich gesagt?“

„Etwas über Delphi. Ich denke, du hast versucht, dich gegen Dementoren zu verteidigen. Ich glaube, du hast auch meinen Namen gesagt.“

Scorpius starrte das Fußende seines Bettes an und nickte.

„Das klingt richtig.“

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass diese Träume aufgehört hätten.“

Scorpius blickte ihn entschuldigend an und Albus Herz sank.

„Scorpius, du hättest es mir sagen sollen.“

„Was hättest du dagegen tun können?“, fragte Scorpius, „Es sind nur Albträume.“

„Das klingt furchtbar“, sagte Albus, „Ernsthaft. Wie oft passiert das?“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er sah immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Dieser war besonders schlimm“, sagte Scorpius, „Normalerweise sind sie nicht so.“

Albus kannte diesen Blick, selbst wenn es finster war.

„Also hast du oft solche Albträume.“

Scorpius nickte mit gesenktem Kopf, so, als wäre er verschämt. Albus legte seine Hand auf Scorpius Arm und drückte ihn ermutigend.

„Du kannst mich aufwecken, weißt du“, sagte Albus, „Das ist okay.“

Scorpius lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Scorpius und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie, „Wirklich.“

In dem schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes konnte Albus kaum seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, aber Scorpius wirkte so, als hätte er sich beruhigt – vielleicht lächelte er sogar leicht.

„Denkst du, dass du wieder einschlafen kannst?“

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius und rutschte zurück unter seine Decken, „Es geht mir gut.“

Albus konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Scorpius sich wieder hinlegte. Scorpius Haar schimmerte in dem blassen Licht.

„Ich werde hierbleiben, bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist“, sagte Albus, obwohl er merkte, dass Scorpius ohnehin bereits wieder halb schlief.

„Das musst du nicht“, murmelte Scorpius und umarmte sein Kissen.

„Ich möchte es“, sagte Albus leise. Scorpius‘ Augen waren geschlossen, aber Albus blieb sitzen und sah zu, wie er langsam atmete und seine Gesichtszüge sich entspannten. In den letzten Wochen hatte Scorpius konstant angespannt gewirkt, und es war ein schöner Anblick; und Albus hob seine Hand, um ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er Scorpius beim Atmen zugesehen hatte, ging Albus zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett und starrte lang an Decke, während er darüber nachdachte, dass sein entzückender, liebenswerter, trotteliger bester Freund es nicht verdient hatte, Albträume zu haben, weil Albus die idiotische Entscheidung getroffen hatte, von einem Zug zu springen.

 

* * *

 

Obwohl er später in die Große Halle kam als normalerweise, war Scorpius immer noch unausgeschlafen. Die unruhige Nacht hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich angeschlagen und erschöpft fühlte; deshalb hatte er Albus hinaufgeschickt, um ohne ihn zu frühstücken.

Als er am Syltherintisch ankam, saß Albus bereits da und hatte eine volle Tasse Kaffee und einen Teller mit Scorpius‘ üblichem Frühstück neben sich stehen.

„Was ist das alles?“, fragte Scorpius, während er sich hinsetzte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, ich richte dir dein Frühstück schon her“, antwortete Albus mit dem Mund voller Toast, „Weil du doch eine schlechte Nacht hattest.“

Scorpius errötete und Albus grinste.

„Danke, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast“, sagte Scorpius, „Und… und dass du bei mir geblieben bist, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bist.“

Albus lächelte warm.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich“, sagte Albus. Scorpius starrte hinunter auf seinen Teller und zerrupfte sein Brot. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich für seine Vorsätze, dass Albus ihn so anblickte. 

 _Nur Freunde_ , dachte Scorpius, _Das geht wieder vorbei, nicht wahr?_

 

* * *

 

Als sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betraten, war Scorpius erschöpft, obwohl Albus darauf bestanden hatte, ihre beiden Taschen zu tragen. Bevor er sich zu seinem eigenen Platz begab, legte er Scorpius‘ Sachen an seinem Platz neben Maggie ab, was Scorpius genug Zeit gab, um zu Tafel zu blicken und laut zu fluchen.

„Oh, Fuck.“

Die Aufgabenstellung musste besonders schwer sein, wenn sie Scorpius dazu brachte, zu fluchen. Albus drehte sich um und las ihren heutigen Auftrag, während Scorpius sich setzte.

_Amortentia._

„Ich bin so aufgeregt“, sagte Maggie, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens schon kennen gelernt habe, und ich bin wirklich aufgeregt, wie er wohl riechen wird.“

„Ich habe gedacht, dass man das erst im sechsten Jahr macht“, sagte Albus und stellte fest, dass Scorpius‘ elender Gesichtsausdruck durch seine dunklen Augenringe noch mehr verstärkt wurde.

„Macht man auch“, sagte Scorpius, „Aber wir haben schließlich beschlossen, Zaubertränke für _Fortgeschrittene_ zu nehmen, weil wir Idioten sind.“

„Oh, sag so etwas nicht“, rief Maggie aus, „Das wird lustig!“

Professor Slughorn bat die Schüler um Ruhe, und Albus schenkte Scorpius noch einen letzten mitleidigen Blick, bevor er seinen Platz neben Rose einnahm.

„Was wirst du machen, wenn deiner nach Brot riecht, Rosie?“, zog Albus sie auf und fing sich dafür einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein.

„Was denkst du, wonach deiner riechen wird?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Albus schulterzuckend, „Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.“

 

* * *

 

Scorpius wollte sich nicht über den Kessel lehnen. Während den letzten Vorbereitungen hatte er sich so weit davon ferngehalten als enthielte er etwas Gefährliches und Tödliches.

„Komm schon, wir sind fast fertig“, sagte Maggie und fügte die letzten Zutaten hinzu, „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius mit schwacher Stimme. Es ging ihm ganz eindeutig nicht gut.

Maggie legte die Kelle weg und lehnte sich eifrig über den Kessel, um den blassen, schimmernden Dampf einzuatmen.

„Wonach riecht es?“, fragte Scorpius.

„Hm…“, meinte Maggie, „Feuerwhisky und Salzwasser. Und es riecht nach Besenpolitur. Und noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht…“

Maggie lächelte und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand, während sie für einen Augenblick einfach nur den Dampf einatmete. Sie sah so glücklich aus – ganz anders als Albus und Rose, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes zankten.

„Komm schon“, sagte Maggie und zog an Scorpius‘ Ärmel, „Du musst es wenigstens versuchen.“

Scorpius wusste, dass sie recht hatte, aber er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen. Meistens wusste Scorpius, was er wollte, selbst wenn er es nicht haben konnte, aber jetzt war er sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass der Zaubertrank nach Albus roch, damit er wenigstens seinen Frieden damit machen konnte (und eine Versetzung nach Ilvermorny beantragen konnte), oder ob er wollte, dass er nach jemandem roch, den er noch nie getroffen hatte – nach der Frau oder dem Mann, in den er sich eines Tages verlieben würde.

Zögernd lehnte er sich über den Kessel und atmete lauter Gerüche ein, die er sofort identifizieren konnte – Gras, frisch gewaschene Bettwäsche und ein bisschen Johanniskraut.

Alles, wonach Albus am Ende eines Tages roch.

Scorpius legte Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es roch wundervoll. Es roch nach _Zuhause_ und Scorpius hasste es.

„Was hast du gerochen?“, fragte Maggie.

„Apfel und Süßigkeiten“, log Scorpius, „Es riecht sehr süß. Erinnert mich an niemanden.“

„Oh, das klingt nett“, sagte Maggie fröhlich, „Ich wette, dass sie ganz wunderbar sein wird.“

Scorpius blickte durch seine Finger zu Albus und Rose, die sich zum ersten Mal über ihren Kessel lehnten. Rose schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und wich zurück, eindeutig unglücklich über das Ergebnis; und Albus verschränkte seine Arme und starrte sehr ruhig in den Kessel.

 _Ich frage mich, was Albus riecht_ , wunderte Scorpius sich, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen verbarg.

 

* * *

 

„Was bei Merlin soll das bitte bedeuten?“, fragte Albus irritiert.

„Das ist verwirrend“, stimmte Rose zu, „Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, wonach das riecht.“

„Es wäre hilfreich, wenn wir beide das Gleiche reichen könnten.“

„Wie riecht es denn für dich?“, fragte Rose und blickte Albus an.

„Ich glaube…“ Er lehnte sich erneut über den Kessel; seine Stirn vor Verwirrung in Falten gelegt. „Es ist Pergament. Nein. Bücher. Es ist Buchleim. Und Leder, glaube ich? So wie meine Armbanduhr riecht. Und… Kürbissaft, denke ich. Und so wie mein Bett riecht, wen es frisch überzogen ist.“

„Wer bei Merlin riecht denn so?“

„Ein sehr reicher Hauself, würde ich sagen“, sagte Albus, „Es riecht einfach nur… gemütlich.“

Albus verschränkte seine Arme und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht identifizieren“, sagte Rose, „Es riecht wie… Blumen. Und dieser holzige Geruch am Waldrand.“

„Seltsam.“

„Äh, Al?“

„Ja?“

„Ich denke… Du solltest einmal nach Scorpius sehen.“

Albus drehte sich um und entdeckte Scorpius, der in seinem Stuhl zusammengesackt war – das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben – und sich nicht bewegte.

„Oh, nein“, sagte Albus.

„Im ganzen Raum kicherten Mädchen, und die Jungen warfen mit unanständigen Bemerkungen um sich. Albus schlängelte sich zwischen ihnen durch zu Scorpius‘ und Maggies Platz.

„Was ist los, Kumpel?“, fragte Albus leise, während Maggie sich mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw darüber austauschte, wonach der Trank für sie gerochen hatte.

„Nichts“, antwortete Scorpius.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass du ein furchtbarer Lügner bist“, sagte Albus geradeheraus, „Du kannst es mir erzählen. Wonach hat es gerochen?“

„Niemand, den ich kenne“, antwortete Scorpius, richtete sich auf und schlug sein Buch zu. Albus hatte ihn noch nie so unsanft mit einem Schulbuch umgehen sehen.

„Oh“, sagte Albus, „Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie eines Tages finden wirst.“

Scorpius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, und Albus lächelte ihm zu.

„Wenigstens kann Rose aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen. Es hat nicht nach Brot gerochen.“

„Nein“, sagte Scorpius abwesend und starrte ins Nichts, „Nein, das hat es ganz eindeutig nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste und gleichzeitig letzte Kapitel ist fast so lang wie die ersten drei zusammen, also wird es wohl etwas länger dauern...
> 
> Alles Liebe,  
> Julia


	4. Frühling

Der Winter war kürzer als üblich und Scorpius war dankbar für das wärmere Wetter. Es gab ihm eine Entschuldigung dafür, dem Schloss zu entfliehen und lange Spaziergänge zu unternehmen, wenn er sich drinnen zu eingeengt fühlte.

In der Zeit vor seinem Geburtstag im März verhielt Albus sich immer distanzierter. Slytherin hatte sich in der Quidditchsaison gut geschlagen und es bestand eine realistische Chance, den Pokal zu gewinnen; also verbrachte er jede freie Minute damit, zu trainieren, was Scorpius sehr recht war, da er klarer denken konnte, wenn Albus nicht in seiner Nähe war.

Eines Abends, als das Wetter besonders mild war, lag er mit seinem Kopf auf seinem zusammengefalteten Umhang am See und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen; voller Lernen und Prüfungen – die Art, die dafür sorgte, dass er beschäftigt war und Ablenkung hatte – und danach hatte der Duellierclub sich kurz getroffen, wo er gegen drei seiner Mitschüler gewonnen hatte, unter anderem gegen eine Freundin von Rose.

Es war gar kein so schlechter Tag gewesen, dachte Scorpius und streckte sich auf dem Gras aus, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem hohl. Er spielte abwesend mit den Halmen unter seinen Fingern und starrte in den farbenprächtigen Himmel.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?“

Scorpius blickte auf und entdeckte Albus, der mit verschränkten Armen über ihm stand und immer noch seine verdreckte Quidditchuniform trug. Scorpius hob eine Hand und zog am Saum seiner Roben. Albus gefiel ihm in seiner Uniform. Sein letzter Wachstumsschub hatte ihn noch attraktiver gemacht.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Das hier ist seit dem zweiten Jahr dein Lieblingsplatz.“

„Nun, dann weißt du ja, was ich hier mache“, antwortete Scorpius, als Albus sich neben ihn auf das Gras fallen ließ, „Ich genieße meinen Lieblingsplatz.“

„Ich habe dich diese Woche kaum gesehen“, sagte Albus, „Außerhalb des Unterrichts, meine ich.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Scorpius und drehte eine kleine Wiesenblume zwischen seinen Fingern, „Wir waren beide sehr beschäftigt.“

Er sah hinüber zu Albus, der auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt seitlich neben ihm lag. Er blickte Scorpius unglücklich an.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen“, warf Albus ihm vor.

„Bin ich nicht.“

„Das bist du“, sagte Albus, „Und ich weiß es genau, wenn du lügst. Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner – deine Ohren werden ganz rosa.“

Scorpius schnitt eine Grimasse und setzte sich auf, um sein Haar über seine Ohren zu schütteln.

„Pass auf“, begann Albus, „Ich kann nicht so tun, als wüsste ich, was mit dir los ist – ganz offensichtlich beschäftigt dich irgendetwas, und ich wünschte, du würdest es mir erzählen – du kannst mir alles erzählen – aber wenn du das nicht möchtest, ist das okay.“

Albus sah ihn aufmerksam an. Scorpius‘ Blick strich über die glatte Wasseroberfläche des Sees. Das war leichter, als ihm in die Augen zu schauen, aber deutlich weniger schön.

„Ich will nur…“, fuhr Albus unsicher fort, „Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund. Also wenn du wieder ein bisschen mehr auf mich zukommen würdest – das wäre schön.“

Scorpius seufzte und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie.

„Es tut mir leid, Al“, sagte er. Es machte keinen Sinn, zu bestreiten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber Scorpius konnte immer noch nicht mit ihm darüber reden. „Ich gebe mir große Mühe.“

„Ich weiß, dass du das tust“, antwortete Albus. Scorpius spürte seine Hand auf seinem Rücken, ermutigend und warm, und lächelte unwillkürlich; und sie blieben am See sitzen, bis die Sonne untergegangen war und es finster wurde.

 

* * *

 

 

„Scorp?“

Albus versuchte, Scorpius schon zum zweiten Mal in diesem Semester wach zu schütteln. Er warf sich wild in seinem Schlaf herum und murmelte zusammenhangslose Dinge – laut genug, dass Farley sich am anderen Ende des Raumes regte.

„Verdammt“, murmelte Albus. Er schüttelte Scorpius noch fester, bis er ihn schließlich energisch in eine sitzende Position zog. Das zeigte endlich Wirkung, und Scorpius‘ Augen flogen auf und er blickte sich panisch um.

„Es ist okay“, sagte Albus schnell, „Alles ist gut.“

Scorpius schien ihn nicht zu hören; Albus war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt sah. Er tätschelte Scorpius‘ Wange, bis dieser seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihn endlich ansah.

„Al?“

„Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum“, flüsterte Albus. Scorpius schlang seine Arme um sich selbst und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Bist du so gestresst wegen deinen ZAGs?“

Scorpius seufzt, hob seinen Kopf aber nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Schon wieder.“

„Schon okay“, sagte Albus leise und rutschte auf der Bettkante näher, „Es ist doch irgendwie meine Schuld, nicht wahr? Immerhin habe ich uns in dieses Schlamassel hineingeritten.“

„Ich hätte dich aufhalten können“, entgegnete Scorpius, und Albus lächelte so warm, dass er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

„Das hättest du vermutlich tun können“, sagte Albus, „Ich wäre nirgendwo hin ohne dich gegangen.“

Scorpius sah ihn für einen langen Moment an. Er war so nahe, wie er da in seinem zu kurzen Pyjama und mit zerzaustem Haar und verschlafenen Augen an seiner Bettkante saß; und Scorpius lächelte ihn an, weil er sich daran erinnerte, dass Albus trotz seiner Einsamkeit ein großartiger Freund war, und er sich glücklich schätzen konnte.

„Was war es dieses Mal?“, fragte Albus.

„Das Gleiche wie immer“, sagte Scorpius und zog seine Bettdecke höher.

„Du hast geredet“, erzählte Albus, „Irgendetwas über Verrat.“

Scorpius stöhnte.

„Ja. Dieses Mal waren es du und Umbridge und Delphi“, gab Scorpius zu, „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Details.“

Er erinnerte sich. Er war, wie so viele Male zuvor, im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, umgeben von Gestalten in Umhängen, die von Delphi angeführt wurden. Albus lag tot zu ihren Füßen, und Delphi hatte wieder und wieder gesagt, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war – dass Scorpius seinen Freund verraten hatte.

Aber das würde er Albus nicht erzählen.

„Kannst du wieder einschlafen?“, fragte Albus sanft.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube nicht“, sagte Scorpius, „Es ist doch sowieso Samstag, oder? Ich werde einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und ein bisschen lesen.“

Albus nickte und griff nach Scorpius‘ Buch auf seinem Nachttisch, und holte dann seine Unterlagen, mit denen er früher am Abend gelernt hatte, von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Komm schon.“

„Al, das musst du nicht tun. Geh wieder ins Bett.“

Aber Albus war bereits halb zur Tür hinaus. Scorpius seufzte, nahm seine Decke vom Fußende seines Bettes und folgte Albus leise, während Flint wieder anfing, zu schnarchen.

Der Steinboden war kalt unter seinen Zehen, als er barfuß den Gang hinunterlief. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte wie immer, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, und Albus ließ sich ans Ende des Sofas fallen, das dem Kamin am nächsten war.

„Du hättest nicht aufstehen müssen, nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht schlafen kann.“

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt schlafen, später lernen, oder jetzt lernen und später schlafen. Es macht keinen großen Unterschied. Ich habe dieses Wochenende sowieso kein Spiel.“

Scorpius setzte sich neben und kuschelte sich unter seine Decke, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er Albus‘ nackte Zehen ebenfalls zudeckte.

„Was lernst du gerade?“

„Sachen für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe“, sagte Albus und blätterte durch seine Unterlagen. Scorpius sah, dass seine Augen beinahe zufielen, aber er weigerte sich dennoch, Scorpius nach seinem Albtraum alleine zu lassen. „Es geht hauptsächlich um die Zaubertränke, die man bei Wasserwesen anwenden kann.“

„Erzähl mir mehr“, forderte Scorpius.

„Warum?“

„Man lernt am besten, wenn man es jemand anderem erklärt“, sagte Scorpius, „Und Magische Geschöpfe war immer schon eines deiner Lieblingsfächer. Also, belehre mich.“

Albus schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und begann zu lesen. Scorpius zog seine Beine an und lehnte sich gegen die Couch, müde, aber dennoch aufmerksam, während Albus ihm alle Zaubertränke beschreib, die man bei Grindelohs anwenden konnte.

Seine Stimme hatte sich in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert – Albus klang selbstsicherer, wenn er sprach, und er war selbstbewusster, wenn er im Unterricht vor den anderen Schülern aufgerufen wurde; und das gefiel Scorpius. Es bedeutete, dass Albus häufiger er selbst war, und selbst wenn das hieß, dass er Albus‘ Aufmerksamkeit mit anderen teilen musste, war Albus glücklich, und das war alles, was er sich wünschen konnte.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus hatte über eine Stunde lang stumm gelesen, als das Wasser vor den Fenstern schwach zu leuchten begann. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf, und er dachte bereits über den Schlaf nach, den er am Nachmittag nachzuholen gedachte.

Scorpius hatte sich am anderen Ende des Sofas mit seinem Kopf auf der Armlehne zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt, sein Gesicht halb in seiner Decke vergraben; und Albus ertappte sich selbst mehrere Male dabei, dass er sich mehr als Scorpius‘ ruhige Atemzüge konzentrierte als auf seinen Lernstoff.

Die anderen Schüler würden bald aufstehen, und er wusste, dass Scorpius davon aufwachen würde und sie zum Frühstück gehen würden. Er liebte die späten Frühstücke an den Wochenenden, wenn es Croissants und zehn verschiedene Marmeladesorten gab die über den ganzen Tisch verteilt waren; und Albus wusste, dass er aufwachen würde und sich in Rekordzeit anziehen würde, damit sie hinauf in die Große Halle gehen konnten.

Statt also wieder und wieder seine Notizen durchzulesen, beugte er sich vorsichtig vor und legte seine Unterlagen auf den kleinen Tisch, bevor er es sich bequem machte und Scorpius beim Schlafen zusah. Sein Gesicht wirkte so friedvoll und entspannt – ganz anders als der aufgeregte und unsichere Scorpius, den er in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte.

Albus blickte ihn an und seine eigenen Augenlider wurden schwer, als er seinen Kopf gegen ein übergroßes Kissen lehnte. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, das wusste er, dass er Scorpius hatte, der all diese Macht aufgegeben hatte, um zu einer Realität zurückzukehren, in der er schikaniert und verspottet wurde – nur für ihn.

Er lächelte, während er wieder wegnickte, und dachte, dass er sich heute besonders um Scorpius kümmern würde müssen, und dass sie sich durch alle zehn Marmeladesorten probieren würden, um dann beschließen zu können, welche die beste war.

 _Trottel_.

 

* * *

 

 

Der letzte Ort, an dem Albus erwartet hatte, dass ein triumphaler Sieg auf dem Quidditchfeld ihm zu größerer Beliebtheit verhelfen würde, war die Bibliothek, aber hier saß er, umgeben von drei Mädchen – zwei Ravenclaws und eine Hufflepuff; und sie alle schienen großen Interesse an jedem Satz zu haben, der aus seinem Mund kam.

„Also denkst du darüber nach, eines Tages Profispieler zu werden?“, fragte Phoebe Ryan. Sie war hübsch, stellte Albus fest – nicht ganz so umwerfend wie die beiden anderen, aber auf eine einzigartige Weise anziehend mit ihren hellen Augen und sonnengebräunter Haut unter einer Masse von schwarzen Locken.

„Äh, nein“, sagte Albus, „Dafür bin ich nicht gut genug. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es ins Team geschafft habe.“

„Oh, sei nicht so bescheiden“, erwiderte Casey Marcus, „Du war fantastisch in den letzten beiden Spielen.“

„Wir haben gerade so gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen“, sagte Albus nüchtern, „Du musst doch dabei gewesen sein – dein Haus hat gespielt. Und dein Bruder.“

Jenna Greene blätterte in einem ihrer Bücher. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ihr das macht“, sagte sie, „Ich habe nicht einmal wirklich Zeit zum Essen wegen all der ZAG-Vorbereitungskurse, von außerschulischen Aktivitäten ganz zu schweigen.“

„Nun, Scorpius‘ Mitschriften sind sehr ausführlich, das macht das Ganze leichter“, gab Albus zu, „Ich muss mir nie Sorgen machen, dass mir etwas fehlt. Er hat immer alles parat.“

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Ravenclaws ihre Mitschriften nicht gerne mit anderen teilen“, sagte Casey, „Stimmt das?“

„Nein“, antwortete Phoebe, „Wir sind nicht so sehr auf Konkurrenzkampf aus wie alle immer denken. Das überlassen wir den Slytherins und Gryffindors.“

„Hey!“

„Das ist wahr“, gab Casey zu, „Obwohl ich lügen würde, wenn ich sagen würde, dass das nicht eine… attraktive Eigenschaft ist.“

Albus schrieb weiterhin Jennas Notizen aus Zaubertränke ab. Rose lag mit einem hartnäckigen Fall von Schwarze-Katze-Grippe im Krankenflügel, und Scorpius verbrachte viel Zeit mit dem Duellierclub; also hatte er die drastische Entscheidung getroffen, jemand anders um Hilfe zu bitten. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er bemerkte, dass Casey mit ihm flirtete, und als er endlich verwirrt aufblickte, war es schon zu spät.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen zerzaust wirkenden Scorpius, der gerade die Bücherei betrat. Das Duellierclub-Treffen schien ihn ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben, und er hob eine Hand, um Scorpius herüberzuwinken, aber Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete auf die Mädchen, die bei Albus saßen und ihre Köpfe über ihre Hausaufgaben beugten.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, formte Scorpius mit den Lippen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Albus lautlos und mit einem Schulterzucken zurück. Er fühlte sich genauso verwirrt wie Scorpius aussah.

Scorpius stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Mädchen aus der Entfernung besser sehen zu können und streckte dann beiden Daumen nach oben, aber er wirkte traurig, als er sich umdrehte und niedergeschlagen den Raum verließ.

Albus schaute die drei Mädchen einen Moment lang verwundert an, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgaben und Jennas Mitschrift konzentrierte.

Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er fest, dass es leise war – zu leise – und dass er vielleicht nicht so bald wieder mit drei hübschen Mädchen in der Bücherei sitzen würde, also wollte er diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Hey, Jenna?“

„Ja?“ Sie blickte nicht von ihrem Pergament auf.

„Du, ähm… hast eine sehr schöne Handschrift.“

Sie hielt für einen Augenblick lang inne und blickte ihn mit einem kleinen, aber erfreuten Lächeln an. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Casey und Phoebe zusammenzuckten – obwohl er nicht ganz verstand, warum.

„Danke?“

Es klang jedoch mehr wie eine Frage, also fuhr Albus fort.

„Ja, ich mag deine _S_ besonders gerne“, sagte er, „Die sind so schön schräg und –“

Jemand von dem Tisch neben ihnen beschwerte sich lautstark darüber, dass er leise sein sollte, und Albus lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Jenna beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Danke.“

Albus konnte sie nur breit anlächeln, bis sie sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zuwandte, und seine Wangen glühten noch lange danach.

 

* * *

 

 

 „Es ist nur… Wir haben unsere  _Routine_ , weißt du“, argumentierte Scorpius. Schon seit einer Woche aß Albus sein Frühstück am Ravenclaw-Tisch, zusammen mit ihr, und Scorpius wurde immer verärgerter über diese Tatsache.

„Nun, ja“, sagte Albus und schlüpfte in seine Uniform – etwas, bei dem Scorpius in letzter Zeit versuchte, nicht zuzuschauen, aber sie waren mitten im Gespräch und er wollte es nicht abbrechen, „Aber bisher hatte auch noch keiner von uns ein Mädchen, das mit ihm frühstücken wollte, also… das ist alles Neuland für mich.“

„Können wir nicht wenigstens heute normal frühstücken?“, frage Scorpius, „Ich muss mit dir über ein paar Dinge sprechen, bevor die Osterferien morgen beginnen.“

„Ich kann nicht“, antwortete Albus und kämpfte mit seiner Krawatte, „Ich habe Jenna versprochen –“

„Natürlich hast du das“, sagte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd. Er nahm seine Roben von dem Haken an der Wand und zerrte sie sich über den Kopf, „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde, sobald du eine Freundin hast.“

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!“, protestierte Albus, „Ich bin nur mit ihr befreundet, und sie ist zufälligerweise ein Mädchen, und ich möchte gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringen.“

„Bis vor zwei Wochen hast du sie noch nicht einmal gemocht“, sagte Scorpius.

„Nun, aber jetzt mag ich sie, und ich will zusammen mit ihr essen –“

„Weil du gerne hättest, dass sie deine Freundin ist.“

„Wenigstens hätte ich dann ein!“, gab Albus zurück, und Scorpius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Albus bemerkte seinen Fehler sofort und hob entschuldigend seine Hände.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Scorp –“

„Doch, das hast du“, sagte Scorpius und nickte. Seine Augen brannten und er vermied Albus‘ Blick, als er nach seiner Tasche auf seinem Bett griff. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du deinen besten Freund für ein Mädchen links liegen lassen willst, das du gerade erst kennen gelernt hast, aber dann steh wenigstes dazu.“

„Scorpius…“

Albus versuchte, ihn am Arm festzuhalten, aber Scorpius wich rasch zurück.

Es war schon schwer genug, Albus vom anderen Ende eines Raumes beim Flirten zuzusehen – schwer genug, dass er es mitansehen musste und nichts sagen konnte. Er brauchte nicht auch noch Albus‘ Mitleid.

„Genieß dein Frühstück“, murmelte Scorpius, bevor er aus dem Schlafsaal floh.

Er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Flint, Farley und Pucey, die zusammensaßen und ihre Unterlagen verglichen.

„Hey, Scorpius!“, rief Farley, „Kannst du uns mit unseren Hausaufgaben von Zauberkunst helfen?“

„Nicht jetzt“, fauchte Scorpius. Er ging an ihnen vorbei und stieß die Eingangstür unsanft auf. Erst nach der Hälfte des Korridors bemerkte er, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal einem Mitschüler aus Slytherin seine Hilfe verweigert hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

Es gab zwei mögliche Szenarien, die passieren konnten, wenn Scorpius zu Beginn der Osterferien in den Hogwarts-Express zurück nach London steigen würde – entweder würde Albus sich stundenlang entschuldigen und so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, oder er würde Albus stundenlang dabei zuschauen müssen, wie er mit Jenna Greene flirtete. Beide Optionen sorgten dafür, dass sich sein Magen umdrehte, also schickte er seinem Vater spätnachts eine Eule und bat ihn früh am Morgen das Flohnetzwerk benutzen zu dürfen – desto früher, desto besser.

Einer der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler weckte ihn gegen sieben Uhr morgens – lange bevor die anderen Jungen an einem Samstag aufwachen würden. McGonagall hatte nach ihm geschickt, und er beeilte sich, während er so leise wie möglich seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

Er hatte Hogwarts noch nie verlassen, ohne sich von Albus zu verabschieden, und es fühlte sich so falsch an, dass er zögerte – er wollte sich entschuldigen und irgendwie rechtfertigen – aber die Vorhänge um Albus‘ Bett waren zugezogen. Er starrte sie einen langen Moment an und war versucht, sie zurückzuziehen und sich zu entschuldigen, um ihm dann Frohe Ostern zu wünschen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders, verließ das Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Büro.

 

* * *

 

 

„Und er ist einfach verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden“, sagte Albus schon zum fünften Mal und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die schottische Landschaft, die draußen vorbeiflog. Der Hogwarts-Express war nicht so überfüllt wie gewöhnlich – in den Osterferien fuhren weniger Schüler nach Hause als sonst – und Albus wusste, dass er es eigentlich genießen hätte sollen, ein ganzes Abteil nur für sich und Jenna zu haben, aber er war daran gewöhnt, ein ganzes Abteil für sich und Scorpius zu haben; und er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen ohne einen riesigen Berg Süßigkeiten neben sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Gründe hatte“, antwortete Jenna, die gerade ihr drittes Kreuzworträtsel löste. Sie hatte sich über die Sitze ihm gegenüber ausgestreckt und klang gelangweilt.

Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das das erste Mal war, dass er sie ohne ihre Schuluniform sah, aber sie trug immer noch Ravenclaw-Farben – Jeans und einen hellblauen Pullover. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte. Sie war genau die Art von Person, die er in den Sommerferien gerne seinen Eltern vorstellen würde – klug und hübsch und mit einem trocknen Sinn für Humor, der dem seines Vaters ähnelte.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Albus, „Ich schätze, ich bin einfach etwas angespannt. Wegen den ZAGs und so.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, meinte sie sarkastisch und blickte zu ihm herüber. Albus versuchte, ihr zuzulächeln, aber er war zu langsam – sie hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder ihrem Rätsel zugewendet.

„Also…“, begann Albus und spielte mit dem Träger seiner Umhängetasche, „Schon bereit für die ZAGs?“

„So ziemlich“, sagte Jenna. Er atmete auf, erleichtert, dass sie wieder mit ihm redete. „Und du?“

„Nein, aber Scorpius lernt immer so lange mit mir, bis wir wirklich alles abgedeckt haben“, sagte Albus, „Er ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich in Verwandlung in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht durchgefallen bin –“

Albus brach ab, als er sah, dass sie mit den Augen rollte und sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zuwandte. Er kannte diesen Blick. Es war der gleiche wie der, den Tante Hermine Onkel Ron zuwarf, wenn er zu viel redete.

 

* * *

 

 

„Irgendetwas bedrückt dich“, stellte Draco beim Abendessen fest. Scorpius hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu, während er die Erbsen auf seinem Teller herumschob.

„Gar nicht wahr.“

„Oh doch“, sagte Draco, legte sein Besteck nieder und faltete seine Hände, „Verrate mir wenigstens, worum es geht. Nur das Wichtigste. Du musst keine Namen nennen. Sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann.“

Für einen Moment lang dachte Scorpius darüber nach, dass sein Vater es eigentlich verdiente, dass er ehrlich zu ihm war; und er starrte ihn nachdenklich an und wog seine Optionen ab. Draco wirkte so besorgt wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber trotzdem wusste Scorpius nicht, wie er seinem Vater beibringen sollte, dass er definitiv nicht heterosexuell war – vermutlich nicht einmal bisexuell, nachdem er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, ein Mädchen zu küssen.

Aber auf der anderen Seite weckte niemand die gleichen Gefühle in ihm wie Albus, also wusste er selbst nicht genau, was mit ihm los war.

„Kannst du jemanden, der in mir nie mehr als einen Freund sehen wird, dazu bringen, mich zu lieben?“, fragte Scorpius, und seine Stimme zitterte bei dem Wort  _lieben_. Er hatte dieses Wort noch nie laut ausgesprochen, wenn er nicht über seine Eltern geredet hatte.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in trauriges Mitleid.  _Nein_ , verbesserte Scorpius sich selbst,  _Mitgefühl_.

„Hast du einen Zauberspruch dafür, Dad?“, fragte Scorpius, „Gibt es dafür irgendetwas oben auf dem Dachboden, wo du all diese anderen Dinge versteckst?“

Draco stützte sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände und betrachtete Scorpius lange, wandte seine Augen nicht von ihm ab. Scorpius starrte zurück, und er wusste, dass er seinem Vater nicht mehr so lange in die Augen geblickt hatte, seit seine Mutter gestorben war.

„Dafür habe ich keinen Zauberspruch“, gab Draco zu, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß etwas, das wir machen können, damit es dir besser geht.“

 

* * *

 

 

Albus folgte Harry in die Küche, als dieser die benutzten Teller abräumte. Er war nervös und gereizt – schon seit gestern, als er in London angekommen war, und so sehr er auch versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, er konnte es nicht.

„Hey, Dad?“

„Ja?“

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie man sehen kann, ob jemand zu Hause ist, ohne das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Okay, ich habe noch eine Frage – Kann ich etwas Flohpulver haben?“

„Wen willst du denn so verzweifelt sehen, Al?“, wollte Harry wissen. Er drehte sich um und trocknete seine Hände mit einem Handtuch. Er wirkte erschöpft. Er war erst zwei Minuten vor dem Abendessen von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und hatte deshalb Ginnys Kochkünste ertragen müssen. Das reichte aus, um selbst dem widerstandsfähigsten Mann zuzusetzen.

„Scorpius“, gab Albus zu, „Wir haben uns gestritten, und er ist verschwunden, bevor ich mit ihm reden konnte.“

„Hat Draco ihn abgeholt?“

Albus nickte. „Ich glaube, er hat das Flohnetzwerk benutzt.“

„Hast du versucht, ihm zu schreiben?“

„Ich habe ihm heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt, aber sie ist wieder mit dem Brief zurückgekommen.“

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Sind sie verreist?“

„Er hat nichts in diese Richtung erwähnt“, sagte Albus und erkannte, dass das dennoch die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung war, „Aber manchmal verreisen sie einfach nur, weil sie es können. Mit dem ganzen Malfoy-Geld.“

Harry lachte. „Wir müssen auch wieder einmal verreisen“, stellte er fest, „Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass deine Mom und ich die ganze Zeit nur arbeiten und wir nie von hier wegkommen.“

„Ihr liebt eure Arbeit. Ich verstehe das.“

Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Du hast dich seit letztem Jahr sehr verändert.“

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?“

„Gut. Du bist immer noch du. Aber es ist gut.“

Albus lächelte ebenfalls. Es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war, obwohl er das nicht zugab.

„Ich werde morgen bei den Malfoys vorbeischauen“, versprach Harry ihm, „Wenn sie zu Hause sind, lasse ich es dich wissen, und dann kannst du sie besuchen.“

„Danke, Dad“, sagte Albus, und Harry reichte ihm ein Butterbier.

„Lust auf einen Film?“

„Auf jeden Fall.“

 

* * *

 

 

Draco hatte eine Vorliebe für teure Dinge – maßgeschneiderte Kleidung, guten Wein und die besten Restaurants – aber was das anging, kam Scorpius nicht nach seinem Vater, und er hatte keine Hemmungen, das Mitgefühl seines Vaters auszunutzen, um so einem weiteren Abend in einem Nobelrestaurant zu entgehen.

„Das Essen ist köstlich“, hatte Scorpius gesagt, „Aber können wir das heute Abend bitte bleiben lassen?“

Er hatte von vorne herein gewusst, dass sein Vater damit einverstanden sein würde; und als sie schließlich in eine Decke eingewickelt unter dem Eiffelturm saßen, war Scorpius zugleich glücklich darüber, dass sie nun hier waren, und belustigt über das Verhalten seines Vaters.

„Sie hätten wenigstens Tische hier her stellen können“, sagte Draco, „Das ist absurd. Hier gibt es  _Ungeziefer_.“

„Es ist großartig“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich habe so eine Ablenkung gebraucht. Danke, dass du mich hier hiergebracht hast.“

„Ich war nicht mehr hier, seit deine Mutter gestorben ist“, gab Draco zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seine Mutter beiläufig erwähnte, und Scorpius wollte das nicht einfach ignorieren.

„Hat sie Paris gemocht?“, fragte er, „Ich weiß noch, dass wir öfters hier waren, als ich noch ganz klein war, aber ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern.“

Draco holte tief Luft und überkreuzte seine Beine unter der Decke, während er den Eiffelturm anstarrte.

„Deine Mutter hat diese Stadt geliebt“, meinte Draco, „Sie hat einfach… zu ihr gepasst.“

Scorpius dachte an seine Mutter – groß und elegant, ihre Bewegungen geschmeidig. Draco musste sich nicht weiter erklären. Er verstand es.

„Erzähl mir mehr.“

„Eines der wenigen Dinge, die dein Großvater richtig gemacht hat, war, dass er mir erlaubt hat, das Vermögen der Malfoys zu verwenden, wofür ich auch wollte – und genau das habe ich getan, als ich um deine Mutter geworben habe.“

Scorpius lächelte, als sie zusammen weiterhin den Eiffelturm anblickten. Es war so typisch für seinen Vater, Wörter wie  _umwerben_ zu verwenden.

„Ich bin in diesem Jahr viel mit ihr gereist – es hat viel Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht. Ihre Familie wollte nicht, dass sie auf Reisen ging. Sie hatten Angst, dass sie im Ausland krank werden würde und ich nicht wissen würde, was zu tun sei, also habe ich jedes Mal Tage damit zugebracht, Listen mit Heilen an unserem nächsten Reiseziel zusammenzustellen.“

„Das hast du getan?“

„Ja, ich habe einen ziemlichen Aufwand betrieben“, sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln, „Ich glaube, das ist der einzige Grund, warum mir ihr Vater erlaubt hat, sie zu heiraten.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war.“

„Ich hatte einen recht schlechten Ruf, Scorpius“, gab Draco zu, „Ich war nicht gerade der begehrenswerte Junggeselle, den meine Eltern gerne gehabt hatte. Aber anstatt sie nur zum Essen auszuführen und mit ihr ins Theater zu gehen, bin ich mit ihr nach New York und an die Côte d’Azur gereist. Wir waren in Ibiza und Tokio und Hongkong, und hier waren wir mehr als nur einmal, weil es so nahe ist und sie es so sehr geliebt hat.“

Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob es einfacher oder schwieriger sein würde, wenn er Draco anblicken würde, aber er tat es dennoch. Sein Vater betrachtete den Eiffelturm, und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihn immer noch schmerzte, an Astoria zu denken – dass es schwer für ihn war, über ihre jungen Jahre zu reden – aber trotzdem spielte ein leises Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

„Wir müssen nicht über sie reden, wenn du das nicht willst“, sagte Scorpius leise, „Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für dich ist.“

„Wir müssen über sie reden, Scorpius“, entgegnete Draco. Er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte seinen Sohn entschlossen an, „Wir haben schon viel zu lange nicht über sie geredet. Das ist der einzige Weg, auf dem wir die Erinnerung an sie am Leben halten können. Es ist der einzige Weg, der uns dabei hilft, damit umzugehen.“

Draco sah zurück zum Eiffelturm. Die Sonne war schon beinahe untergegangen, und Scorpius hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie warteten, bis die Lichter am Turm angingen, weil er das einfach sehen musste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das jemals erzählt habe, aber ich habe ihr hier den Heiratsantrag gemacht.“

„Wirklich? War er wohl sehr aufwendig?“

Draco lachte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde man wohl meinen, aber nein. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr einen Antrag machen wollte, und ich wartete auf den perfekten Moment – etwas Einzigartiges – aber dann stand sie auf dieser Brücke über der Seine und sie war so wunderschön, und sie lachte über irgendetwas. Und plötzlich kniete ich auch schon vor ihr.“

„Das… ist wirklich wundervoll“, fand Scorpius. Er versuchte, sich seinen Vater als jungen Mann vorzustellen, ihm selbst nicht unähnlich, wie er da vor Astoria kniete, die so wunderschön war und ihre Schönheit bis ins Grab nie abgelegt hatte. Es war ein schönes Bild, dass sich so leicht vor seinem inneren Auge heraufbeschwören ließ, während er mit seinem Vater auf dem Champ de Mars saß, aber er wollte es mit sich nehmen und für immer daran festhalten.

„Also, wer auch immer dieses Mädchen ist, das dich so traurig macht“, sagte Draco und blickte seinen Sohn an, „Sie wird entweder erkennen, was für ein großartiger junger Mann du bist, oder sie ist nicht das richtige Mädchen. Und ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages eine solche Liebe finden wirst, wie ich sie mit deiner Mutter geteilt habe. Ich liebe sie immer noch.“

Scorpius blickte seinen Vater nachdenklich an. Draco war alles andere als alt, und seine Gesichtszüge waren mit der Zeit und dank Astorias Einfluss weicher geworden, und Liebe stand ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es Scorpius schwer viel, den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Er hatte das nicht verdient.

„Alles, was ich will, ist dass du glücklich bist, Scorpius“, sagte Draco. Scorpius sah weg – es fühlte sich an, als würde er lügen, als er Dracos Vermutung, dass es ein Mädchen war, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, nicht berichtigte; und Scorpius hasste es, sich wie ein Lügner zu fühlen.

Stattdessen griff er langsam nach Dracos Hand, die auf seinem Knie lag, und hielt sie ganz fest; und er blickte zum Eiffelturm und die Lichter gingen an und alles glitzerte und funkelte.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius hatte Hogwarts nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express verlassen, und er wollte ganz sicher nicht mit ihm zurückkehren. Er benutzte das Flohnetzwerk und kam gerade rechtzeitig für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde an; er hatte kaum genügend Zeit, um seinen Rucksack in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal zu bringen.

Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und schwermütig, bemerkte er, als er durch die Gänge ging und den Schülern auswich, die ihm nicht ausweichen wollten oder ihn einfach ganz ignorierten.

Eines Tages würde er bereit sein, das alles hinter sich zu lassen, so wie sein Vater gesagt hatte. Irgendwo da draußen wartete jemand auf ihn, selbst wenn es nicht Albus war, und obwohl dieser Gedanke jetzt schmerzte, versuchte er, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Aber die Tatsache, dass er möglicherweise der letzte Malfoy war, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen – dass er alles war, was seine Mutter hinterlassen hatte – und die Vorstellung, dass nichts von Astoria übrig bleiben würde, war schlimmer als alle Albträume, die er je gehabt hatte.

Immer noch in seinen Gedanken verloren betrat Scorpius das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in dem Moment, in dem Professor Scamander mit dem Unterricht anfing, und er senkte seinen Kopf, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Scamander war dafür berüchtigt, Schüler zu rügen, wenn sie zu spät kamen, auch wenn er es meistens nur scherzhaft meinte.

„Mr. Malfoy!“, sagte Scamander von seinem Platz vorne im Raum. Scorpius seufzte und richtete sich auf, und er sah, wie Albus sich so schnell auf seinem Stuhl umdrehte, dass er sich fragte, wie er sich dabei nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte.

„Wie nett von Ihnen, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren“, fuhr Scamander fort, und Scorpius murmelte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung, während Albus ihn mit seinem Blick förmlich durchbohrte. Der Platz neben ihm war frei, und Scorpius entdeckte keine brauchbare Alternative, die nicht darin bestand, neben einem besonders üblen Gryffindor zu sitzen, also ließ er sich auf seinem üblichen Platz nieder.

Scamander fuhr mit seinem Vortrag über fortgeschrittene Schildzauber fort, und Scorpius suchte hektisch nach seinem Notizbuch. Sein Vater hatte seine alte Tasche in Paris mit einer neuen, robusteren aus Leber ersetzt, und er befürchtete, dass er seine Sachen im Kerker gelassen hatte.

Albus reichte ihm schweigend ein leeres Blatt Pergament und eine Ersatzfeder, und Scorpius fasste sich endlich ein Herz und blickte ihn an.

_Nein. Nichts hat sich geändert._

Scorpius presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und wartete darauf, das Albus irgendetwas sagen würde, aber stattdessen wandte Albus sich ab und kritzelte mit seiner Feder etwas auf das Stück Pergament, und schob es ihm dann wieder hin, damit Scorpius es lesen konnte.

_„Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Trottel war. Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren. Ich habe versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber meine Eulen sind wieder zurückgekommen und mein Dad hat gesagt, dass ihr nicht zu Hause wart.“_

Scorpius hatte gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass Albus versuchen würde, ihn zu kontaktieren, oder dass er sich so aufrichtig entschuldigen würde. Er nahm Albus die Feder aus der Hand und vergewisserte sich, dass Scamander ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, bevor er eine Antwort schrieb.

_„Dad war mit mir in Paris._

_Mir tut es auch leid.“_

Albus lächelte ihn so warm an, dass Scorpius sich fragte, warum er sich nicht schon viel früher in Albus verliebt hatte, und er grinste zurück, bevor er sich ganz auf den Unterricht konzentrierte.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie saß neben Albus am Couchtisch. Alle anderen Sitzplätze in der Nähe waren besetzt, und sie musste an dieser unglaublich wichtigen Konversation teilhaben.

„Also, wen fragt ihr alle, ob sie mit euch zum Ball gehen?“

Farley rollte mit seinen Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Es ist wohl kaum ein Ball“, protestierte Farley, „Es ist nur eine kleine Feier am Ende des Schuljahres. Sie wollen uns nur etwas Anerkennung schenken, bevor sie uns nach Hause schicken.“

„Nun, wenn wir die ZAGs einmal hinter uns haben, haben wir das auch verdient.“

„Wenn wir sie überleben“, murmelte Albus.

Scorpius saß mit einem dicken Buch etwas abseits in einem Ohrensessel. Albus kannte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er versuchte, nicht zuzuhören, genau, und gerade eben standen ihm seine Gedanken auf die Stirn geschrieben. Flint fing an, die Mädchen aufzuzählen, die seiner Meinung nach zur Wahl standen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Rose Granger-Weasley mit einem Slytherin gehen würde, also scheidet sie aus“, sagte er. Albus war sich sicher, dass er Scorpius spöttisch schnauben gehört hatte.

„Und ihr ganzes Gefolge auch“, fügte Farley hinzu.

„Da wäre Casey Marcus. Oder Jenna Greene –“

„Geht nicht Albus mit Jenna?“, fragte Maggie.

„Was macht Albus?“

„Gehst du nicht mit Jenna? Ich will ja nicht nachbohren, aber ihr wart in letzter Zeit oft zusammen.“

„Wir sind aber nicht zusammen“, sagte Albus und spürte, dass er rot wurde, „Ich meine, wir sind nur Freunde. Wir machen unser Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke zusammen.“

„Oh“, sagte Maggie überrascht, „Ich habe nur gedacht… Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ja sagen würde. Ich habe gehört, wie sie dich ein paar Mal erwähnt hat.“

Albus dachte darüber nach. Jenna war toll – alles, was er sich in einem Mädchen wünschen konnte. Wenn Maggie schon gewillt war, ihn mit Informationen über die Mädchen zu versorgen, die mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollten, dann würde er sich sicher nicht zu gut dafür sein, das zu seinen Gunsten zu verwenden.

„Vielleicht werde ich sie fragen“, meinte Albus nachdenklich und grinste dann, „Ja, ich glaube, das werde ich.“

„Was ist mit dir, Malfoy?“, fragte Pucey.

„Was ist mit mir?“

„Welche glückliche Dame wirst du bitten, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen?“

„Es gibt keine glückliche Dame“, antwortete Scorpius, „Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht hingehen.“

„Oh, warum denn nicht?“, fragte Maggie, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es viele Mädchen gibt, die gerne mit dir hingehen würden.“

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln“, entgegnete Scorpius und blätterte die nächste Seite in seinem Buch um. Er starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die kleine Schrift. „Ich bin immer noch Voldemorts Sohn, schon vergessen?“

Albus runzelte seine Stirn. Er hasste es, Scorpius so zu sehen. Es war so ein großer Unterschied zu seinem sonst so fröhlichen, wenn auch etwas eigenartigen Freund, den er so liebte – der ihn immer zum Lachen bringen konnte – und er war bereit, alles dafür zu tun, um ihn zurückzubekommen.

„Vielleicht hat Jenna eine Freundin? Wir könnten alle zusammen gehen.“

„Das klingt schrecklich“, sagte Scorpius und blickte zum ersten Mal von seinem Buch auf. Albus sah ihn überrascht an, und Scorpius rechtfertigte seine Antwort. „Malfoys brauchten keine Mitleidsdates.“

„Aber dein Dad hat dich doch dazu gezwungen, vor ein paar Jahren all diese Tanzstunden zu nehmen“, erinnerte Albus ihn, „Du bist ein fantastischer Tänzer.“

„Ich bin ein annehmbarer Tänzer, und meine Antwort ist immer noch Nein“, sagte Scorpius. Er schlug sein Buch zu und stand auf. Er strich seinen Pullover glatt. „Ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Ich muss ein paar Dinge nachschlagen.

„Oh. In Ordnung“, sagte Albus. Scorpius winkte ihnen allen zum Abschied und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass er ein bisschen gereizt wirkt?“, fragte Maggie.

„Er ist schon seit einem halben Jahr lang gereizt“, sagte Farley.

Albus starrte auf die Tür, durch die Scorpius verschwunden war, und dachte nach. Er wirkte schon seit halben Jahr gereizt, aber Albus wusste es besser – Scorpius war nicht einfach grundlos launisch. Irgendetwas machte ihm schon seit Monaten zu schaffen, und er wollte nicht darüber reden, was bedeutete, dass es entweder etwas wirklich Ernstes war, oder dass er, Albus, etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Wisst ihr was, ich muss auch in die Bibliothek“, sagte Albus und stand auf, um seine Tasche zu holen, „Wir sehen uns später.“

„Frag Jenna, ob sie mit dir geht, wenn du sie siehst!“, sagte Maggie, „Warte nicht zu lang damit!“

„Werde ich nicht“, versicherte Albus ihr, während er zur Tür ging, „Aber du musst dich für einen von diesen Drei entscheiden, nachdem sie dich alle fragen wollen.“

„Albus!“

„Was?“

„Du Mistkerl.“

„Ich tue euch einen Gefallen“, erklärte Albus, als sie ihn alle anstarrten. Er sah, wie Maggie grinste und ganz offensichtlich sehr mit sich zufrieden war. „Jetzt hat wenigstens einer von euch ein Date.“

Flints Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen würde er später dafür bezahlen müssen, aber Maggie kicherte und zwinkerte ihm zu, und er wusste, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen schuldete.

 

* * *

 

 

„Scorpius?“

Albus fand ihn an einem Tisch hinten in der Bibliothek – einer Ecke, die so dunkel war, dass Scorpius eine Laterne angezündet und auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Oh. Hi.“

Albus deutete auf den zweiten Stuhl.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“

„Ja. Ähm – ich lese nur etwas über die Geschichte der Großmeister des Zaubergamots“, sagte er und hielt sein Buch in die Luft.

Albus lächelte und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin. „Du bist so ein Streber.“

„Das liegt mir im Blut“, antwortete Scorpius, „Obwohl ich glaube, dass es meiner Mutter besser gestanden hat als mir.“

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln“, sagte Albus mit so sanfter Stimme, dass Scorpius ihn eine Sekunde zu lang anblickte.

„Scorp, du musst mir sagen, was mit dir los ist“, sagte Albus. Seine Stimme war weich, aber deshalb nicht weniger nachdrücklich. Scorpius konnte ihm nicht noch länger ausweichen, und er schluckte hart.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du –“

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede“, sagte Albus, „Du benimmst dich schon seit Herbst so seltsam – du vermeidest mich, bist schweigsam –“

„Ich kann manchmal schweigsam sein.“

„Mich zu unterbrechen, um mir das zu sagen, bestätigt das aber nicht gerade“, sagte Albus, „Du hast mir fast nie in den Ferien zurückgeschrieben, und damals in Zaubertränke hattest du beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch.“

Scorpius rümpfte seine Nase. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das vergessen hast.“

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen“, sagte Albus, „Und du hast dich um alle möglichen Dinge gedrückt, und dann warst du sauer, als ich dich ignoriert habe.“

„Das war unfair“, gab Scorpius zu, „Es tut mir leid.“

„Also, was auch immer es ist, du musst es mir sagen, weil es geht dir ganz eindeutig nicht gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich daran erinnern muss, aber du solltest wissen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst“, sagte Albus und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Tisch. Er gab sich Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, weil er nicht wollte, dass Scorpius ihm wieder auswich oder sich unwohl fühlte, und seinem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte Albus die Situation richtig eingeschätzt.

Sie starrten sich fast eine Minute lang an, bis Scorpius‘ steinerner Ausdruck zerbröckelte und er hinunter auf seine Ärmel starrte, an denen er nervös herumzupfte.

„Wenn ich es dir sage“, begann er langsam, „Musst du mir versprechen, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben. Und dass du mich nicht verurteilen wirst.“

„Es gibt  _nichts_ , das du sagen könntest, das mich davon abhalten wird, dein Freund zu sein“, sagte Albus mit so fester Stimme, dass Scorpius ihm tatsächlich glaubte, „Ganz egal was. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Aber wenn du jemanden umgebracht hast, dann sag es mir nicht, weil ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass du nach Askaban musst.“

Scorpius lachte und obwohl er nervös klang, war Albus erleichtert.

„Ich habe… darüber mit niemandem gesprochen“, sagte Scorpius leise, „Über nichts davon. Und ich glaube, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du danach anders über mich denken wirst.“

Seine Stimmte zitterte und brach, und Albus musste ihn irgendwie dazu bringen, wieder zu lächeln. Sein Unwohlsein war ansteckend, und dass ihn diese unausgesprochenen Dinge so unglücklich machten, sorgte dafür, dass seine Haut kribbelte.

„Bist du immer noch ein Streber?“

„Ja.“

„Das ist deine wichtigste Charaktereigenschaft, alles andere ist nicht so wichtig.“

Scorpius lachte nervös und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die stilisierten Buchstaben auf dem Einband seines Buches.

„Ich bin gegangen, weil alle wissen wollten, mit welchem Mädchen ich zum Ball gehen will“, fing Scorpius an, „Und ich bin gegangen, weil ich… mit keinem Mädchen hingehen will.“

„Also willst du alleine gehen?“

„Ich…“, sagte Scorpius und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er tief Luft holte und Albus in die Augen blickte, obwohl es ihn eindeutig sehr viel Überwindung kostete, „Bin nicht heterosexuell.“

Albus blinzelte ein paar Mal schnell nacheinander und starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich bisexuell oder schwul bin“, fuhr Scorpius fort und sah ihn an, um seine Reaktion erkennen zu können, „Aber ich bin definitiv nicht heterosexuell.“

Albus blinzelte immer noch.

„Al?“

„Ja?“

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Jap.“

„Wirst du… irgendetwas sagen?“

„Sobald ich weiß, was, ja“, sagte Albus tonlos.

„Okay“, antwortete Scorpius ruhig, aber Albus sah, dass seine Hände zitterten. Er stand langsam auf, unsicher, und Albus blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Ich gehe zurück in den Schlafsaal“, sagte Scorpius zu ihm und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, „Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, dass ich dir etwas Zeit geben werde, wenn ich es dir sage, damit du alles… verarbeiten kannst.“

„Ich brauchte aber keine –“

„Aber ich schon“, sagte Scorpius und schlang sich seine Tasche über seine Schulter, „Also gehe ich jetzt ins Bett, weil ganz ehrlich, dieses Gespräch war sehr anstrengend.“

Er umrundete den Tisch, und Albus folgte ihm mit seinen Augen, und als er neben Albus stand, streckte er seinen Arm aus, um ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch dann hielt er inne und überlegte es sich anders, und er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, bevor er aus der Bibliothek stürmte.

Albus drehte sich um und sah ihm nach, immer noch schockiert; und er blieb, bis Madame Pince ihn hinauswarf.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius war verschwunden, als Albus am Morgen aufwachte. Während die anderen sich anzogen, lag Albus im Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Machte es ihm irgendetwas aus, dass Scorpius schwul war (oder welches Wort auch immer er verwenden sollte)? Nicht wirklich.

Machte es ihm etwas aus, dass Scorpius ihm nicht genug vertraut hatte, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen? Viel mehr, als es vermutlich sollte.

 _Er ist mein bester Freund_ , dachte Albus,  _Ich würde es ihm erzählen, wenn ich so etwas bemerkt hätte._

Er dachte zurück an die letzten paar Monate, und er stellte fest, dass er das schon viel früher erkennen hätte sollen – dass Scorpius aufgehört hatte, mit ihm über Mädchen zu reden, und dass er sehr vorsichtig mit seiner Wortwahl gewesen war, wenn es um das Thema Verabredungen und Beziehungen gegangen war.

_Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot._

Albus drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen, und er wollte schreien. Er war ein schrecklicher Freund, weil er das so lange nicht bemerkt hatte.

Als Flint, Farley und Pucey endlich verschwunden waren, zog Albus sich hastig an. Er sah, dass Scorpius sein Buch vergessen hatte – eine zerlesene Ausgabe von irgendeinem alten Muggelbuch mit dem Titel „Große Erwartungen“ – und er nahm es mit, als er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

Als er ankam, sah er Scorpius am Ende des Slytherintisches sitzen, und aus der Entfernung wirkte er sogar noch verdrossener. Albus wollte zu ihm gehen, aber Jenna stand vom Ravenclawtisch auf und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Guten Morgen, Albus“, sagte sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey, Jenna“, sagte er abgelenkt. Er sah auf sie hinunter, als sie seinen Arm berührte.

„Bringst du mich zum Unterricht?“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Albus und schob sich ungeschickt an ihr vorbei, „Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern und ich kann nicht.“

Jenna wirkte enttäuscht, aber Albus blieb nicht länger stehen. Er durchquerte die Große Halle, und als er schließlich neben Scorpius stand, sah er, wie sein Freund sich versteifte, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Teller abzuwenden.

„Du hast das hier vergessen“, sagte Albus und hielt ihm das Buch hin. Scorpius starrte zuerst auf seine Hand und blickte dann zu ihm hoch, begegnete seinem Blick, und Albus lächelte ihm zu. Scorpius‘ Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich vor Erleichterung, und Albus wusste, dass er nichts sagen musste – sie musste nicht mehr darüber reden, bis Scorpius dazu bereit war.

Er würde niemals länger als für einen Moment Wut, Ärger oder irgendetwas anderes in diese Richtung für Scorpius Malfoy empfinden können, und es wurde ihm warm ums Herz, als Scorpius seine Hand ausstreckte und langsam nach dem Buch griff und ihn aufrichtig anlächelte, und dann anfing, darüber zu reden, wie gut das Buch war.

Es gab nichts auf der ganzen Welt, wusste Albus, das ihn von seinem besten Freund trennen konnte.

 

* * *

 

 

Obwohl ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, war Scorpius für den Rest der Woche immer noch etwas verunsichert. Als das Wochenende endlich da war, war er erschöpft. Er hatte an den Abenden kaum mit Albus geredet, und schlief oft schon (oder tat zumindest so, vermutete Albus), wenn Albus endlich von seinen Lerngruppen oder vom Quidditchtraining zurückkam. Die ZAG-Vorbereitungen setzten Scorpius zu, und seine Stimme zitterte an Ende jedes Satzes vor Nervosität.

Albus bemerkte erschreckt, dass er das ganz hinreißend fand.

„Soll ich dir irgendetwas mitbringen?“, fragte Albus und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Scorpius hatte sehr zu Albus‘ Enttäuschung beschlossen, nicht mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.

„Du wirst so viel mehr Spaß mit Jena haben“, sagte Scorpius mit einem Lächeln, „Und ich will nicht hinuntergehen und dann alleine herumspazieren; ich werde einfach ein Nickerchen machen.“

„Du sieht so aus, als hättest du es nötig“, gab Albus zu. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen machten denen seines Vaters nach einer langen Woche im Ministerium Konkurrenz. Harry Potter war arbeitswütig, und manchmal hatte das Konsequenzen.

„Wow, vielen Dank“, sagte Scorpius und schnappte sich sein Buch. Er wirkte mürrisch, und Albus hoffte, dass ein bisschen Schlaf ihm gut tun würde. „Geh einfach. Viel Spaß auf deinem Date.“

„Bis später.“

 

* * *

 

 

Albus saß im Drei Besen. Er schenkte Jenna nur die Hälfte seine Aufmerksamkeit, während sie über die Theorie Transsubstanzieller Verwandlung plapperte.

Ihre Stimme war angenehm, aber das war nicht genug, um Albus‘ Aufmerksamkeit zu halten. Seit Scorpius‘ Geständnis hatte er viel darüber nachgedacht, was sein Freund durchmachen musste, und es hatte dazu geführt, dass er angefangen hatte, darüber nachzudenken, zu wem er sich eigentlich hingezogen fühlte.

Jenna war nett. Sie war hübsch und sie war schlau und sie mochte ihn ganz offensichtlich. Und trotzdem hatten sich die paar Male, als sie ihn geküsst hatte, angefühlt, als würde er nur für etwas üben, und er hatte sich danach nicht anders gefühlt als danach, außer dass es ihn verunsicherte. Er wusste nie, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte, und wenn sie ihn danach anblickte, hatte er immer das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Als sie anfing, über die Verbindung zwischen Transsubstanzieller Verwandlung und den katholischen Zauberern des 16. Jahrhunderts zu reden, ließ Albus seinen Blick über die anderen Tische wandern. Er konnte den meisten Gesichtern in dem Raum einen Namen zuordnen, und kannte die meisten auch auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Albus versuchte, sich nach und nach vorzustellen, mit jeder Person im Raum zusammen zu sein. Er sah Maggie, die mit einem Jungen aus Hufflepuff redete, dem er einmal in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vom Boden aufgeholfen hatte. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, Maggie zu küssen und mit ihrem Haar zu spielen, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, also versuchte er, sich das gleiche mit dem Jungen vorzustellen, und während er die Vorstellung im Prinzip nicht ablehnte, schien es trotzdem nicht zu passen.

Er entdeckte Ainsley Greengrass, eine hübsche Hufflepuff mit hellbraunem Haar und Sommersprossen auf der Nase, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes mit David Tremlett unterhielt, und er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, mit einem der beiden Händchen zu halten, ohne daran zu denken, das Tremlett während Albus‘ zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts einmal etwas über den „Slytherin Squib“ und sein Versagen als ein Potter gegröhlt hatte.

Keines der Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge war unangenehm, aber sie fühlten sich auch nicht richtig an oder erzeugten irgendeine physische oder emotionale Reaktion bei ihm. Er blickte zurück zu Jenna, die ihm erklärte, dass irgendein ehemaliger Papst irgendwelche der Theorien aufgestellt hatte, über die sie gerade lernten, und er stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und sah ihr beim Reden zu, während er an seinem Butterbier nippte.

Sie war nett. Sie war hübsch. Und das alles war nicht genug, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie aus einem anderen Grund aus außer oberflächlicher Neugierde zu küssen, und er erkannte, dass er nie wirklich das Verlangen empfunden hatte, mit jemandem auszugehen oder mit jemandem zusammen zu sein.

Er starrte sie an und sie redete immer weiter, aber er verlor sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken, bis sie ihn warm anlächelte und er bemerkte, dass er ihr den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, dass er ihr tatsächlich zuhörte.

„Was denkst du?“

„Hä? Worüber?“

„Über die Verschwörung?“

„Ich… denke, dass das eine sehr interessante Theorie ist, aber wir werden die Wahrheit wohl nie erfahren, nicht wahr?“

Jenna lächelte und nickte zustimmend, und Albus nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus warf eine Tüte voller Schokolade und Pfefferkobolde aus dem Honigtopf auf Scorpius Bett und riss ihn damit ganz offensichtlich aus dem Tiefschlaf. Scorpius stöhnte und drehte sich um, aber als er die Süßigkeiten entdeckte, die nun über seine ganze Decke verteilt waren, verwandelte sich sein verschlafener Gesichtsausdruck in ein Grinsen.

„Das ist vollkommen unnötig“, sagte er und wickelte trotzdem schon die erste Schokolade aus.

„Es ist vollkommen notwendig“, versicherte Albus ihm, aber seine Gedanken waren wo anders, „Du hattest ein kleines Stärkungsmittel nötig.“

„Das dürfte ausreichen, um mich durch die ganzen Prüfungen zu bringen“, sagte Scorpius. Albus zog seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, bevor in sein Bett kroch. Es war erst spät am Nachmittag, aber er war erschöpft und nicht in der richtigen Stimmung, um einen Vortrag über die Vorteile von Pfefferkobolden zu hören. Schon wieder.

„Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen kann“, sagte Albus und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Geht es dir gut? Ist dein Date gut gelaufen?“

„Sie hat es geliebt“, sagte Albus und hoffte, dass sich das Thema damit erledigt hatte.

„Oh, das ist gut, Al“, sagte Scorpius mit dem Mund voller Schokolade, „Ich freue mich für dich. Du verdienst jemanden, der dich glücklich macht.“

Albus drehte sich um und umarmte sein Kissen. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er irgendetwas verdiente, und selbst wenn er das tat, war er sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das kümmerte.

 

* * *

 

 

Als Scorpius endlich begann, sich wieder etwas zu öffnen, zog Albus sich zurück. Als die Woche zur Hälfte vorbei war, war Albus mürrisch und verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit damit, zu lernen oder sich in den Klassenzimmern oder in der Großen Halle umzublicken und zunehmend frustrierter zu wirken.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Scorpius schließlich, als Albus eine Gruppe von Ravenclaws anstarrte.

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte Albus in einem Tonfall, der niemanden überzeugt hätte.

Am Donnerstag war Albus so schlecht gelaunt, dass Scorpius davon überzeugt war, dass sein Gemütswechsel seine Schuld war. Nach einem Treffen des Duellierclubs, bei dem Rose ihn besiegt hatte, ging er langsam zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins – das war nur passiert, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, wenn Albus ihn vermied.

 _Du hast gewusst, dass das passieren würde_ , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach der Stimme des Skorpion-Königs anhörte,  _Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du schwul bist, und jetzt will er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, und jetzt kannst du dich nicht konzentrieren und wirst bei den ZAGs durchfallen._

Scorpius schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf, so als könnte er so den Gedanken vertreiben. Die Gänge waren beinahe leer, aber Scorpius wollte alleine sein – um nachzudenken, und vielleicht ein Buch zu lesen, um sich abzulenken.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus lag auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht so ausgebreitet und den ganzen Platz für sich beansprucht, aber er wollte etwas Abstand von den anderen, während er durch seine Unterlagen von Zaubertränke vom Beginn des Semesters blätterte. Um ihn herum saßen andere Slytherins in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und gingen fieberhaft durch ihre Unterlagen, damit sie am Wochenende etwas mehr Freizeit haben würden. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie für Prüfungen, ZAGs oder UTZs lernten – alle waren angespannt und der Geruch von Pergament und Kaffee hing in der Luft.

Er versuchte zu lernen und hing gleichzeitig seinen Gedanken nach, als er bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Albus blickte auf und sah Scorpius, der auf ihn herunterblickte, und er musste augenblicklich lächeln.

„Hallo.“

„Hey“, sagte Scorpius mit angespannter Stimme, „Ich bin dann im Schlafsaal. Es ist mir hier zu laut.“

„Ist gut. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Scorpius nickte, aber er war blass und Albus bemerkte, dass er unruhig an einem orangefarbenen Spritzer auf seinem Ärmel herumzupfte.

„Kann ich mir deine Mitschriften von Zauberkunst leihen?“

„Sicher, sie sind in meiner Tasche.“

Albus schob seine Unterlagen und Bücher zur Seite, um aufzustehen und seine Tasche zu suchen, aber Scorpius winkte ab. Er kniete sich neben das Sofa und wühlte in Albus Tasche, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, und stand auf. Das Gewicht seiner eigenen Tasche voller Bücher brachte ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Danke.“

Scorpius drehte sich um und verschwand, und Albus wusste, was der Spritzer gewesen war. Es war Kürbissaft, und der Geruch vermischte sich in seinem Kopf mit dem schwachen Geruch nach Leder von seiner Tasche und den Büchern. Alte Bücher mit zerschlissenen Einbänden, heißgeliebt und über die Jahre oft gelesen.

Albus wandte den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und sah, wie Scorpius im Gang verschwand, und seine Vorstellung wanderte an den einen Ort, an den er sie bisher nicht gelassen hatte, und er erkannte sehr schnell, dass der Anblick von Scorpius Malfoys blassen, gestressten, müden Gesicht das Einzige gewesen war, das ihn heute zum Lächeln gebracht hatte.

Er blickte sich erneut im Raum um, blickte in die Gesichter all der Slytherins, und er erkannte, warum er sich zu keinem von ihnen hingezogen fühlte, nicht das kleinste bisschen. Sie hatten alle den gleichen Fehler.

Sie waren nicht Scorpius Malfoy.

Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so ein seltsames Erstaunen empfunden wie jetzt gerade, als er sich langsam zurücksinken ließ. Nichts war passiert. Nichts hatte sich geändert, und doch stand seine Welt plötzlich Kopf.

Ein unsichtbarer Schraubstock schien sich immer enger um Albus‘ Brustkorb zu schließen und jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Er dachte an Scorpius, wie er hinten in der Bibliothek gesessen war, jeglichen Kontakt vermieden hatten, weil er sich anders und ausgeschlossen gefühlt hatte – Scorpius, der sein einziger Freund gewesen war, und fünf Jahre lang der beste Freund, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und Albus hatte das zugelassen, weil er nicht klug genug gewesen war, um daran zu denken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht lange Ausschau halten hätte müssen, um die Person zu entdecken, mit der er zusammen sein wollte.

_Aber Scorpius hat nie gesagt, dass er wirklich in jemanden verliebt ist._

Aber das musste er auch nicht, oder? Er lachte über Albus‘ Witze, selbst wenn sie nicht lustig waren, er verpasste nie ein Quidditchspiel, und er sorgte dafür, dass Albus auf jede Prüfung gut vorbereitet war. Scorpius hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert, und Albus hatte den Gefallen nicht sehr gut erwidert.

Er kämmte durch seine Erinnerungen an das vergangene Jahr – an Scorpius‘ plötzliches Schweigen, die Art und Weise, wie er Albus nur noch zugesehen hatte, anstatt mitzumachen, und er erinnerte sich an Scorpius‘ Gesichtsausdruck, als er keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören hatte können.

Alles ergab einen Sinn.

Albus wollte aufstehen, aber sobald seine Füße den Boden berührten, zögerte er.

_Bist du dir sicher?_

Albus holte tief Luft.

_Tu ihm nicht weh._

Albus stand auf und suchte in sich nach jedem bisschen Gryffindormut, das er finden konnte. Er blickte sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass die anderen Fünftklässler alle hier waren, und hob dann seine Tasche vom Boden auf, bevor er den Gang hinunterstürmte.

Als Albus die Tür öffnete, erblickte er einen Scorpius, der auf- und ablief und genau so nervös aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ seine Tasche fallen, und Scorpius wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an.

„Ich will nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändert“, platzte Scorpius heraus. Er sah aufgewühlt aus. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, und er gestikulierte mit seinen Händen, als seine Stimme brach. „Ich musste ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich musste dir die Wahrheit sagen, aber ich will nicht, dass das bedeutet, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen uns verändert.“

Albus starrte ihn an. Er wusste nicht, was er sich erhofft hatte, aber das war es nicht gewesen. Scorpius lief weiter hin und her und wedelte aufregt mit seinen Händen.

„Oh, es spielt keine Rolle, oder doch? Dass ich schwul bin? Das sollte es nicht. Du bist auch mit Rose befreundet und sie ist ein Mädchen und sie steht auf Jungen, aber ich glaube, das ist etwas anderes, weil sie deine Cousine ist und so, aber es sollte keine Rolle spielen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich habe schon seit Wochen darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es dir am besten sagen soll, und ich habe es wirklich nicht besonders gut gemacht, ich weiß, und das tut mir so leid, es ist nur, die Prüfungen sind so schwer dieses Jahr und dann sind da all diese Tests und das war noch ein zusätzliches Ding, das mich beschäftigt hat, und ich bin einfach zerbrochen, okay? Es tut mir leid.“

Albus sah ihm und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde fühlte er sich noch mehr wie ein Idiot, und er lächelte. Als Scorpius immer weiterredete, spürte er Tränen aufsteigen, und Albus fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt er nicht gesehen hatte, was Scorpius ihm schon seit Monaten zu sagen versucht hatte

 _Ich schätze, ich bin tatsächlich der Sohn meines Vaters_ , dachte Albus, _Mit diesem Mangel an Selbstreflexion._

Er war ruhig und nervös und aufgeregt, alles zugleich, und er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Scorpius endlich einmal Luft holte, aber er war nicht schnell genug. Albus verschränkte seine Arme und wartete.

Er hatte Zeit.

„Es ist wirklich furchteinflößend. Ich bin sowieso schon so anders, und ich wollte nicht, dass du auf Teil der Gerüchte wirst, nicht bis es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ, also habe ich gewartet. Warum solltest du dich damit auseinandersetzen müssen? Es ist mein Problem, also erschien mir das nicht gerecht.“

„Es ist  _unser_ Problem“, unterbrach Albus ihn. Scorpius war unmöglich, wenn er sich so in etwas hineinsteigerte, und normalerweise bereitete ihm das Sorgen, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, hätte Albus alles, was Scorpius tat, faszinierend gefunden.

Scorpius blickte Albus panisch an. Er wusste, dass er aufhören sollte, zu reden, aber die Worte wollten nicht aufhören, aus seinem Mund zu purzeln. Alles, von dem er versucht hatte, nicht darüber zu reden, floss nur so aus ihm, während er neben dem Fußende seines Bettes hin- und herlief.

Albus hatte sich so plötzlich von ihm distanziert, und Scorpius  _wusste_ , dass es an dem lag, was er gesagt hatte. Albus hatte herausgefunden – das musste er einfach – dass Scorpius  _Gefühle_ für ihn hatte, aber das war immerhin besser, als sich einfach voneinander zu entfernen. Wenigstens war das ehrlich. Wenigstens konnte Scorpius damit leben.

„Ich enttäusche einfach immer alle mit so kleinen Dingen“, fuhr Scorpius fort und dachte an seine Großeltern und wie sein Vater immer  _sie_ gesagt hatte, wenn er über Scorpius‘ zukünftige bessere Hälfte geredet hatte. Alles fühlte sich wie eine große Lüge aber Scorpius dachte, dass er damit umgehen hätte können, wenn Albus nur verstanden hätte. Er musste seine Gefühle nicht erwidern – damit hatte er schon seinen Frieden gemacht – aber er konnte auch den Gedanken nicht ertragen, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.

„Und ich habe nicht gewusst, ob ich dich auch enttäuschen würde –“

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Albus näher gekommen war – vielleicht war er deshalb so ein guter Sucher – und er hatte nur eine halbe Sekunde Zeit, um zu begreifen, dass Albus energisch nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und seine andere Hand auf seine Wange gelegt hatte, bevor er Albus‘ Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte, entschlossen, aber zärtlich und warm.

_Oh._

Albus küsste ihn, und es war besser als jedes Buch, das er jemals gelesen hatte, jeder Pfefferkobold, den er jemals gegessen hatte, und wärmer als der schönste Frühlingsnachmittag draußen am See. Scorpius atmete aus – er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte – und küsste ihn zurück, hielt seine Hand fester und trat näher, er schmolz und fiel beinahe auseinander, als Albus  _ihn weiter küsste – das war kein Fehler._

Scorpius wusste nicht genau, wie, aber er hatte eine Hand in Albus‘ Haar vergraben, und die andere auf seinem Rücken, wo er mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts spielte, und er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Haut über seinem Hosenbund, und das schien Albus zu gefallen, denn er machte ein kleines Geräusch, das dafür sorgte, dass Scorpius‘ Herz noch schneller schlug – er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich war oder dass es sehr gesund war.

Als Albus sich schließlich zurückzog, fühlte Scorpius sich, als würde er zum Atmen auftauchen, aber er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen. Was, wenn Albus es bereute? Was, wenn das irgendein Teenager-Kurzschluss gewesen war, der schon wieder vorbei war?

_Was, wenn ich nicht gut darin bin?_

_Bitte, bitte, bitte_ , dachte Scorpius.

„Sei still“, sagte Albus. Seine Stimme war merkwürdig belegt, und Scorpius gefiel das.

„Sei einfach still, okay?“ Scorpius spürte, wie Albus‘ Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und  _nein, das war immer noch kein Fehler_ , aber er ließ seine Augen dennoch geschlossen, als Albus seine Hand losließ und seinen Arm um Scorpius‘ Hüfte schlag und so den kleinen Abstand, der noch zwischen ihnen gewesen war, schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier mache“, sagte Albus, und er klang zitterig und nervös – etwas, das Scorpius in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft gehört hatte, „Aber ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben befreiter und… aufgeregter gefühlt.“

Albus neigte neuerdings nicht gerade zu großartigen Geständnissen; und als Scorpius seine Augen öffnete und Albus, der nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt war, in die Augen blickte, wusste er, dass Albus jedes einzelne Wort gemeint hatte.

Scorpius schluckte hart, als Albus mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über seinen Nacken streichelte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.“

Albus straffte die Schultern und lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück, um Scorpius das jetzt zerwühlte Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren“, versicherte Albus ihm, „Ganz egal, was passiert.“

Albus hatte mit diesem ersten Kuss etwas klargestellt, und Scorpius hatte auch etwas klarzustellen. Er küsste Albus sanft, vorsichtig, mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust und der anderen in seinem Haar, und er bemerkte, dass Albus‘ widerspenstige Locken genau so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

Es hätte komisch sein müssen, realisierte Scorpius. Ihre Nasen stießen mehr als einmal zusammen, und Scorpius war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er machen sollte, als Albus den Kuss vertiefte, aber er fand es schnell heraus, weil wenn er das nicht getan hätte, hätten sie aufgehört, und das kam einfach nicht in Frage.

Schließlich sank die Erkenntnis ein wenig ein und Scorpius zog sich zurück und blickte ihn wieder an.

„Was passiert gerade?“, fragte er leise.

„Nun, ich war dort drüben“, sagte Albus und zeigte zur Tür, „Und du hattest einen Nervenzusammenbruch, also habe ich dich geküsst, und jetzt knutschen wir mitten im Schlafsaal herum.“

Scorpius nickte und blickte sich um. Es war so seltsam, dass der gesamte Raum immer noch so normal aussah, obwohl es sich so anfühlte, als ob sich gerade alles verändert hätte.

„Okay“, sagte Scorpius langsam, „Aber wieso?“

Albus schluckte hart, und Scorpius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Antwort hatte, aber er musste hören, wie Albus es sagte. Er packte Albus am Arm und zog ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett, und er zog die Vorhänge vor, um sie vor den Blicken von jemandem, der durch die Tür kam, abzuschirmen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz mitten auf sein Bett. Albus saß neben ihm und blickte ihn an, und Scorpius wünschte sich, dass er noch ein bisschen näher wäre.

Albus vermied seinen Blick nicht, und obwohl es schwer war, wusste Scorpius, dass er ihm entgegenkommen musste. Er starrte Albus an, als dieser versuchte, eine Erklärung zu formulieren, und er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er atmen musste, weil wenn er es nicht tat, würde er ohnmächtig werden, und dann würde er nie erfahren, was Albus sagen würde.

„Ich habe Gefühle für dich“, sagte Albus schließlich, „Mehr… als nur rein platonische. Und ich glaube, das ist schon seit langer Zeit der Fall.“

Albus‘ Hände zitterten, also nahm Scorpius sie in seine eigenen und hielt sie ganz fest. Wenn sie schon beide nervös waren, dann konnten sie das wenigstens zusammen sein.

„Ich habe nie auch nur daran gedacht, es in Erwägung zu ziehen… Gerade vorher habe ich es doch getan… Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte…“

„Worte, Albus. Benutz deine Worte.“

Albus ließ seinen Kopf hängen und atmete tief ein und aus, und Scorpius spürte, wie seine Hände über seinen Arm bis zu dem Fleck auf seinem Ärmel wanderten, den der Kürbissaft hinterlassen hatte, den er vorher verschüttet hatte. Albus zupfte nachdenklich an dem Stoff.

„Weißt du, wonach Amortentia riecht? Für mich?“

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf und Albus blickte ihn endlich wieder an und lächelte traurig.

„Er riecht nach Kürbissaft und diesen Ledertaschen, die dein Dad dir immer kauft. Und er riecht nach Büchern. Nicht Pergament. Bücher. Alte Bücher.“

„Ich rieche wirklich nach alten Büchern?“, lachte Scorpius. Albus grinste und die Anspannung zerbrach, als er wieder nach Scorpius’ Hand griff.

„Das tust du“, gab Albus zu, „Und ich liebe es.“

Scorpius sah hinunter auf ihre Finger und strich mit seinem Daumen über eine der Schwielen, die vom Quidditchspielen stammten – die, die jeder Spieler zwischen seinem Zeigefinger und seinem Daumen hatte.

„Für mich riecht er nach dem Quidditchfeld und deiner Seife“, gestand Scorpius, „Es… riecht nach Zuhause.“

„Konntest du deshalb nicht darüber reden?“

Scorpius nickte, und Albus schlüpfte schnell aus seinen Schuhen, um dann näher zu rutschen, nahe genug, um seine Arme um Scorpius Schultern zu schlingen und ihn anzuschauen.

„Wie lange?“

„Seit der Hälfte des letzten Semesters.“

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hatte diese große Erkenntnis da draußen, und auf einmal hat alles einen Sinn ergeben“, sagte Albus und nickte zur Tür, „Und ich habe überlegt, was ich jetzt machen soll, und es waren die längsten drei Minuten meines Lebens. Und du hattest diese Gefühle seit letztem Herbst?“

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er und starrte seine Knie an.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Albus sanft, „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um es endlich zu begreifen.“

„Es war so viel wichtiger, dass wir Freunde bleiben“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mich in dich verknallt hatte – obwohl das nicht das richtige Wort dafür ist.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmte Albus ihm zu, „Lily verknallt sich. Das hier ist etwas anderes.“

Scorpius lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seinen Kopf gegen Albus‘ Schulter, plötzlich sehr müde – so wie die Erschöpfung nach den ganzen Prüfungen am Jahresende, wenn er erleichtert war, dass sie vorbei waren. So, dachte er, musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man am Ende eines Marathons zusammenbrach.

Er dachte an die Nacht, in der sie Lily im Flur gefunden hatten und wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er erkannte hatte, wie sehr Albus Potter ihm bedeutete, und als er spürte, wie Albus noch näher rutschte – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – und ihn auf die Stirn küsste, lächelte Scorpius.

Das war alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens blickte Scorpius zu Albus auf, der so ruhig und entspannt wie seit einigen Tagen nicht wirkte, und er vermutete, dass seine eigenen Wangen seit Jahren nicht mehr so rot gewesen waren.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du Interesse daran hättest, Jungen zu küssen“, sagte Scorpius.

Albus grinste verschwörerisch – das Grinsen, das für gewöhnlich dafür sorgte, dass mindestens einer von ihnen beim Nachsitzen landete – und fuhr mit seinem Handrücken über Scorpius‘ Gesicht.

„Ich habe Interesse daran, diesen hier zu küssen.“

Und dann tat er genau das für einige Minuten, und es war komisch, aber nicht, weil ihre Nasen andauernd gegeneinander stießen oder weil Scorpius‘ Erfahrung sich auf einen flüchtigen Kuss in Hogsmeade beschränkte, den er beinahe schon vergessen hatte, sondern weil keiner der beiden aufhören konnte, zu grinsen und zu lachen.

„Ich werde ganz sicher in Verwandlung bei den ZAGs durchfallen.“

Scorpius zuckte bei dem Klang von Flints Stimme vor der Tür zurück, und Albus starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was machen wir…?“

„Ich weiß nicht –“

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Albus hatte nur eine Sekunde lang Zeit, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Scorpius wirkte besorgt, also rollte er sich vom Bett und sprang auf sein eigenes, als Flint und Farley den Schlafsaal betraten.

Scorpius sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sein Haar glattstrich, um etwas präsentabler auszusehen. Albus strahlte sofort Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, so als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert, und er grüßte ihre Zimmerkollegen, als sie hereinkamen.

„Habt ihr endlich das Lernen aufgegeben?“, fragte Albus.

Farley schnaubte.

„Nur weil wir nicht mehr geradeaus blickten können und Farley hier beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.“

Albus lachte und Scorpius blickte ihn beeindruckt an.

_Wie um alles in der Welt kann er jetzt so ruhig sein?_

Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Albus mit ihnen herumscherzte und sich mit ihnen über das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel gegen Gryffindor und darüber, wie schwer sie zu schlagen sein würden, unterhielt.

Während die anderen miteinander redeten und sich fürs Bett fertigmachten, war Scorpius mit seinen Gedanken immer noch ganz wo anders, und als schließlich Ruhe einkehrte, kletterte er in einem frischen Pyjama in sein Bett. Er zog die Vorhänge vor, bis er nur noch seinen Schreibtisch und Albus‘ Bett sehen konnte.

Albus hatte sich auf seiner Decke ausgestreckt, und als alle anderen zu Bett gegangen waren, drehte er sich auf seine Seite und schaute zu Scorpius, der zurückblickte. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Scorpius ihm halbherzig zuwinkte, und er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen und blickte immer noch seinen Freund an.

Keiner der beiden wusste, was gerade passiert war, aber sie lächelten sich dennoch an, bis sie schließlich einschliefen.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius stand kopfschüttelnd am Fußende von Albus‘ Bett. Es war wahrhaftig ein Wunder, dass er immer noch schlief, obwohl ihre Schulkollegen in ihren Sachen herumwühlten und sich anzogen, aber er rührte sich nicht einmal, als Flint und Farley sich lautstark über das bevorstehende Finalspiel der Schulmeisterschaften gegen Gryffindor und ihre gemeinsame Abneigung gegen Arithmantik unterhielten.

Scorpius hörte ihnen nur mit einem Ohr zu, weil Albus vor ihm im Schlaf lächelte und es war viel spannender, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich im Schlaf regte, als auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten.

 _Ich bin mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass letzte Nacht nicht nur ein Traum war_ , dachte Scorpius.

„Unser furchtloser Kapitän hat gesagt, dass wir heute Abend besonders lange trainieren werden“, sagte Flint, „Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sich davor zu drücken.“

„Wird Albus auch irgendwann einmal aufwachen?“, fragte Pucey, „Du solltest ihm das ausrichten.“

„Wir haben erst in der zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich werde ihn aufwecken und es ihm sagen.“

Albus stöhnte und drehte sich um, aber er schlief weiter.

Flint nickte. „Mach das. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn vor heute Abend noch einmal sehen werde.“

„Alles klar.“

Die Jungen verließen einer nach dem anderen den Schlafsaal, und Scorpius blieb als letzter zurück und betrachtete Albus, der sich in seinen Decken verheddert hatte.

 _Bitte lass das nicht nur einen Traum gewesen sein_ , dachte er schon zum zehnten Mal,  _Und wenn es das tatsächlich nicht war, dann bitte lass es ihn nicht bereuen._

Er atmete nervös ein und trat neben sein Bett, wo er sich auf die Kante setzte und Albus an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Al? Du musst aufwachen.“

Albus regte sich ein wenig, aber er wachte nicht auf.

„Al-bus“, sang Scorpius, „Al-bus, Zeit fürs Früh-stück.“

„Nein“, murmelte Albus.

Etwas Seltsames geschah auf Albus‘ Gesicht. Zuerst rümpfte er unwillig seine Nase. Dann schlug er seine Augen auf und wirkte für einen Augenblick lang verwirrt – seine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Konzentration zusammen. Nach einem Moment, in dem er über etwas nachgedacht hatte (Scorpius hatte eine Vermutung, was das gewesen war), riss er seine Augen weit auf und blickte Scorpius an.

„Habe ich letzte Nacht irgendetwas Merkwürdiges gegessen?“, fragte Albus, „Weil in diesem Fall habe ich halluziniert und muss vielleicht in den Krankenflügel.“

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Albus nur scherzte, aber der leicht panische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wollte nicht verschwinden.

„Nein“, sagte Scorpius ruhig, „Das waren keine Halluzinationen.“

Albus setzte sich neben ihm auf und grinste. „Merlin sei Dank.“

Scorpius bemühte sich immer noch um einen gleichgültigen und nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, als er Albus ansah.

„Du bereust es nicht? Du bist nicht wütend?“, fragte Scorpius, „Einmal darüber geschlafen und so… Weil das wäre okay. Ich würde es verstehen.“

„Machst du Witze?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“

Albus lehnte sich nach vorne und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie, während er Scorpius erwartungsvoll anblickte. Dank dem Licht, dass durch die Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees fiel, schien der ganze Raum grün zu glühen und Albus‘ ungewöhnliche Augen wirkten ganz normal – so, als würde er hier hergehören.

„Das waren ganz ehrlich gesagt vermutlich die besten zwanzig Minuten meines Lebens. Hast du… Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“

Scorpius schüttelte hastig seinen Kopf und grinste errötend.

„Ich auch nicht.“

Albus grinste ebenfalls, und Scorpius fühlte, wie er sich so schnell beruhigte, als hätte er endlich ein starkes Fieber besiegt.

„Also was jetzt?“, fragte Scorpius.

Albus grinste noch breiter. „Nun, ich würde dir gerne einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss geben, wenn das –“

Das musste er Scorpius nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er schnitt Albus mit einem Kuss ab und Albus zog ihn lachend zu sich auf das Bett, bis Scorpius über ihm lag, ihre Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Du bist sehr süß, wenn du noch so verschlafen bist“, sagte Scorpius zu ihm, „Ganz zerzaust, und deine Wangen sind zerknautscht. Das macht mich ganz wahnsinnig.“

„Tja, und du siehst sehr gut aus, wenn du lernst“, gab Albus zu, „Was wirklich eine Schande ist, weil ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ab sofort die Erlaubnis habe, dich dabei abzulenken.“

„Ist es das, was das hier ist?“

„Die Erlaubnis, dich abzulenken?“

„Nun, ja.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Albus.

„Was… sind wir?“

Albus dachte für einen Moment nach. Scorpius legte sich neben ihn, und Albus drehte sich auf seine Seite, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Nun“, sagte Albus, „Ich habe Gefühle für dich. Und zwar mehr als rein platonisch.“

„Ich ebenfalls.“

„Okay. Gut. Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher, wie meine Familie darauf reagieren würde.“

„Ich bin auf keinen Fall bereit, es meinem Vater zu erzählen“, erklärte Scorpius, „Ich muss erst herausfinden, wie er es findet, dass ich… nicht heterosexuell bin. Ich muss mir überlegen, wie ich ihm das beibringen soll.“

„Du kannst das ‘s‘-Wort verwenden, Scorp“, sagte Albus.

Scorpius spielte nervös mit Albus Kopfkissenbezug.

„Naja, ja, aber es fühlt sich komisch an, diese Dinge beim Namen zu nennen“, sagte Scorpius, und seine Finger tasteten die Naht ab, bis Albus schließlich nach seiner Hand griff.

„Okay. Also verwenden wir keine Bezeichnungen“, sagte Albus, „Ich glaube, da sind wir uns einig.“

„Und unsere Eltern dürfen es nicht erfahren“, erinnerte Scorpius ihn, „Weder meine, noch deine.“

„Was auch bedeutet, dass es niemand anders wissen darf; immerhin haben wir beide bekannte Nachnamen.“ Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das wird schwierig.“

„Das ist ziemlich verzwickt“, stimmte Scorpius ihm zu.

Albus verfiel in Schweigen und dachte nach. Nach so vielen schmerzhaften Monaten, die er damit zugebracht hatte, sich  _nicht_ vorzustellen, wie sich ein Morgen wie dieser anfühlen würde, war sich Scorpius nicht sicher, ob er seinem eigenen Urteil vertrauen konnte, also schwieg er ebenfalls.

„Wir sollten es erst einmal für uns behalten. Das hier“, schlug Albus vor und drückte seine Hand, „Und dann lassen wir es einfach auf uns zukommen.“

„Das klingt nach einer fantastischen Idee, falls wir wollen, dass ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleide“, murmelte Scorpius und Albus lächelte traurig.

„Ich schätze, es ist jetzt meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass das nicht passiert“, sagte Albus, „Obwohl, das war immer schon meine Aufgabe.“

„So wie es meine ist, sicherzustellen, dass du deine ZAGs bestehen wirst“, zog Scorpius ihn auf, „Wo wir schon davon reden –“

Scorpius warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte.

„Wir müssen frühstücken und uns dann auf diese Prüfung in Zaubertränke vorbereiten.“

„Das klingt nach einer furchtbaren Zeitverschwendung“, sagte Albus und streckte sich faul aus. Er grinste erneut. „Lass uns einfach hier bleiben.“

„Das klingt verlockend“, gab Scorpius zu. Er dachte darüber nach, ob sie sich das wirklich leisten konnten, dann verengte er seine Augen. „Nein.“

„Nein, was?“

„Nein, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich zu noch mehr unsinnigen Dingen überredest, nur weil wir jetzt herumknutschen.“

Scorpius erhob sich trotz Albus‘ Protesten.

„Verdammt“, sagte Albus, „Es hat fast funktioniert.“

Scorpius grinste und warf Albus seine Roben gegen den Kopf.

 

* * *

 

 

„Was bei Merlin ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“, fragte Rose, als sich Albus zu Unterrichtsbeginn auf seinen Platz neben ihr fallen ließ.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Albus und betastete hektisch seine Wangen, „Habe ich noch mehr Pickel bekommen? Ich haben diese Medikamente –“

„Du lächelst. Das machst du normalerweise nicht.“

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sein Buch hervor. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Scorpius neben Maggie sitzen sehen. Er riskierte es, ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen, und er sah, dass Scorpius ebenfalls grinste und dass er und Maggie ihre Köpfe verschwörerisch hinter ihrem Kessel zusammensteckten.

Rose beugte sich an Albus vorbei und folgte seinem Blick.

„Ist irgendetwas mit Scorpius?“

„Hm? Was sollte mit ihm sein?“

„Ihr wirkt beide sehr glücklich. Habt ihr Hugo schon wieder einen Streich gespielt? Weil ich habe es euch schon einmal gesagt – das ist nicht lustig.“

„Nein“, sagte Albus schnell, „Nichts in der Richtung. Es ist nur… ein sehr lustiger Witz.“

Professor Slughorn rief die Schüler zur Ruhe und alle schwiegen. Rose sah weiterhin skeptisch zwischen Albus und Scorpius hin und her. Sie beobachtete sie, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und Albus sich durchs Haar fuhr, als er knallrot anlief und sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht zu grinsen. Scorpius senkte seinen Kopf und errötete ebenfalls.

„Na endlich“, murmelte sie.

Albus zuckte zusammen und schaute sie an. „Wie bitte?“

„Nichts.“

Rose kniff ihre Lippen fest zusammen und blätterte emsig durch ihre Mitschrift der letzten Stunde, während sie ein Grinsen hinter ihrem buschigen Haar versteckte.

 

* * *

 

 

Als Scorpius eine Notfalleule von Maggie bekam, über die sie ihn bat, hinunter zum Quidditchfeld zu kommen, schlüpfte er in seine Jeans und Schuhe und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, besorgt, dass sich jemand (Albus) verletzt hatte.

 _Typisch_ , dachte Scorpius,  _Albus Potter küsste mich endlich, und dann bringt er sich beim Quidditchspielen um._

_Vermutlich hat er den Schnatz verschluckt, wie sein Vater._

Ein Stein fiel Scorpius vom Herzen, als er Albus, Flint und Maggie in einer hitzigen Debatte über ihre Strategie mit ihrem Kapitän Killian Doge vorfand. Die Tafel mit den Spielzügen lag unbeachtet neben ihnen im Gras.

„Wir brauchen mindestens einen Treiber, der unseren Sucher beschützt“, verlangte Maggie und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf, „Wenn Albus keine Chance hat, brauchen wir alle gar nicht zu spielen.“

„Aber das können wir nicht machen, nicht mit Granger-Weasley  _und_ Longbottom in der gegnerischen Mannschaft“, widersprach Flint lautstark, „Sie würden zu viele Punkte machen, bevor Albus überhaupt die Gelegenheit hätte, das verdammte Ding zu finden.“

„Traut ihr mir denn  _gar_ nichts zu?“, rief Albus empört, „Wenn wir Glück haben, beenden wir das Spiel nach zehn Minuten.“

„Leute –“, versuchte Doge sie zu unterbrechen, aber Flint ignorierte ihn.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird“, sagte Flint, „Aber du wirst das Ding alleine abziehen müssen.“

Scorpius trat näher, die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben. „Was ist denn hier los?“

„Merlin sei Dank“, sagte Maggie, „Scorpius, kannst du unseren Kapitän hier bitte wieder zur Vernunft bringen?“

Albus grinste, als Scorpius sich zu ihnen gesellte, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Malfoy“, grüßte Doge ihn, „Potter und Goyle hier sagen, dass du schon das ganze Jahr lang Strategien mit ihnen besprochen hast und dass der Spielzug, wegen dem wir das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen haben, deine Idee war.“

„Nun… Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten, ja“, sagte Scorpius und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „Ich meine, manchmal fallen mir ein paar Dinge auf.“

„Tja, wir würdest du mit Granger-Weasley, Longbottom und Patil umgehen?“

Scorpius blickte jeden von ihnen an. Er hatte genug von der Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen, um zu wissen, was Albus‘ Standpunkt war, aber er musste Maggie recht geben.

„Albus ist ziemlich schnell, aber ich glaube, dass er trotzdem etwas Deckung brauchen wird“, sagte Scorpius und versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden, mit der alle zufrieden sein würden, „Setzt die Treiber auf die Jäger von Gryffindor an und verwendet euren schwächsten Jäger, um Albus zu decken. Solange sich einer eurer Spieler zwischen Albus und den Treibern von Gryffindor befindet, werden diese Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu treffen.“

„Aber wer ist unser schwächster Jäger?“

„Ich“, sagte Maggie, „Ich bin es. Wir alles wissen das.“

„Sag so etwas nicht“, sagte Flint, „Ihr beide habt euch so verbessert seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres.“

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich in diesem Spiel immer noch der Jäger sein werde, auf den ihr am leichtesten verzichten könnt. Und das ist okay. Albus kann höher über dem Stadion fliegen, und so lange ich zwischen ihm und den Gryffindortreibern bleibe, können sie ihm nichts anhaben.“

„Und wenn sich das nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten nicht bewährt, könnte ihr eine Auszeit nehmen und etwas anderes versuchen“, sagte Scorpius schulterzuckend, „Es wird nicht schaden, es wenigstens zu versuchen.“

Doge blickte zwischen ihnen allen hin und her, und Scorpius sah Albus in die Augen. Dank dieses Kompromisses würde Albus nicht komplett ungeschützt sein.

„Potter? Bist du damit einverstanden?“

Albus dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er nickte.

„Einverstanden“, sagte Albus, „Aber du musst Graves und Podmore beibringen, dass es bei ihnen liegen wird, Punkte zu machen.“

Doge nickte und sie hoben ihre Besen vom Boden auf. Die anderen stiegen sofort wieder in die Luft, aber Albus blieb noch einen Moment lang zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir gut genug sind“, meinte Albus. Er trug seine Quidditchstiefel, und deshalb waren sie genau gleich groß und Scorpius lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Mehr als die Hälfte dieses Teams spielt ihre erste Saison“, erinnerte Scorpius ihn, „Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr überhaupt so weit gekommen seid.“

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, stimmte Albus ihm zu.

„Albus!“, rief Flint.

„Du solltest wohl besser wieder auf deinen Besen steigen“, sagte Scorpius.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir das Abendessen wegen so einer Lappalie wie Manndeckung verpasst haben“, murrte Albus und griff nach seinem Besen.

„Kein Problem“, sagte Scorpius, „ Ich habe deinen Umhang mitgebracht, also können wir nachher noch hinunter in die Küche gehen, wenn es hier zu spät wird.“

Albus blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an, aber dann lächelte er.

„Das hast du nicht getan.“

„Oh doch.“

„Dieb“, beschuldigte er ihn scherzhaft, „Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius saß für den Rest des Quidditchtrainings auf der Tribüne und konzentrierte sich abwechselnd auf sein Buch und auf Albus. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste, katastrophale Flugstunde, in der Albus nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den Besen auch nur dazu zu bringen, zum Boden in seine Hand zu schweben; und jetzt sauste er durch die Luft und flog, als wäre er auf einem Besen zur Welt gekommen. Scorpius beobachtete amüsiert, wie er mit Farley von einem Ende des Feldes zum anderen um die Wette flog; und es machte ihn unsagbar glücklich, Albus lachend und fröhlich zu sehen.

Nachdem das Training vorbei war, wartete er vor den Umkleidekabinen auf Albus. Er wusste, dass dieser warten würde, bis er der letzte im Raum sein würde. Die Sonne war untergegangen, kurz nachdem Scorpius zu ihnen gestoßen war, und schon bald würden sich die Schüler nur mehr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und in der Bibliothek aufhalten dürfen. Sie hatten vielleicht noch genügend Zeit, um es in die Küche zu schaffen, aber sie würde definitiv nicht rechtzeitig in den Kerkern zurück sein.

Scorpius winkte Maggie zu, die ihn umarmte und sich für seine Hilfe bedankte. Sie, Farley und Flint gingen gemeinsam zum Schloss hinauf, und er fragte sich, wann die beiden wohl herausfinden würden, dass sie beschlossen hatte, mit Pucey zum Ball zu gehen.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre die steigende Spannung in ihrem Schlafsaal die interessanteste zwischenmenschliche Entwicklung gewesen, aber jetzt war Scorpius mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.

Albus trug immer noch seine Uniform, als er die Umkleide verließ. Er hatte die Schützer und den Umhang abgelegt, und Scorpius konnte die ganzen Grasflecken auf seinem Oberteil und seiner Hose sehen.

„Kannst du auch Quidditch spielen, ohne danach so auszusehen?“

Albus betrachtete nachdenklich seine Kleidung.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab er zu und versuchte, etwas Dreck abzuschütteln, „Ich habe eine Vorliebe für waghalsigen Flugmanöver, wenn der Schnatz knapp über dem Boden fliegt.“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen“, sagte Scorpius geringschätzig, „Du warst der Grund für mehrere kleine Herzstillstände meinerseits. Die kosten mich vermutlich ein Jahr meines Lebens.“

„Sag so etwas nicht“, sagte Albus leise, und Scorpius schloss seinen Mund. Albus erwähnte es nie, aber die Möglichkeit, dass Scorpius den Blutfluch seiner Mutter in sich trug, war eine unausgesprochene Angst, die sie beide teilten.

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte Scorpius sich.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, weißt du?“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Scorpius, „Wir müssen nicht darüber reden.“

Albus kontrollierte schnell ihre Umgebung, als der Haupteingang sich hinter dem Rest des Slytherinteams schloss und wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er einen Schritt näher trat und nach Scorpius‘ Hand griff. Letzte Nacht und heute Morgen waren sie alleine in der Sicherheit ihres Schlafsaals gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte Scorpius sich möglichen Beobachtern ausgesetzt, wie sie da auf dem Quidditchfeld standen.

Albus spielte mit Scorpius‘ Fingern, als ein verlegenes Schweigen eintrat. Um sich herum begannen die nachtaktiven Insekten, Geräusch von sich zu geben, und in der Ferne heulte der Wind durch die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Also…“, sagte Scorpius, „Wir halten Händchen.“

„Sieht ganz so aus.“

Albus verwob seine Finger mit denen von Scorpius, der fasziniert auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinunterstarrte. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem Händchen gehalten, außer bei seinem einen unglückseligen Date in Hogsmeade.

„Sollen wir gehen und zu Abend essen?“

Scorpius nickte und Albus deutete auf seine Tasche.

„Oh.“

Scorpius zog den Tarnumhang hervor, der schwach im Mondlicht schimmerte. Vorsichtig schwang er ihn um ihre Schultern und stellte sicher, dass er ihre Körper vollständig verdeckte, bevor er zu Albus blickte, der sofort zaghaft seinen Arm um Scorpius‘ Hüfte schlang, was dazu führte, dass er ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

„Keiner kann uns sehen“, versicherte Albus ihm und lachte nervös.

„Ich weiß.“ Scorpius grinste schüchtern. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich nur erst an das alles gewöhnen.“

„Das kriegen wir schon hin.“

„So wie alles andere auch“, stimmte Scorpius zu und hob langsam eine Hand, und Albus das vom Quidditchspielen immer noch zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen und ihm einen Grashalm von der Wange zu wischen; und Albus lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sachte.

„Und es ist beinahe schon Sommer“, sagte Albus optimistisch, „Ich glaube, meinen Eltern würde es gefallen, wenn du zu Besuch kommen würdest.“

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht“, sagte Scorpius freudig, „Ich glaube, mein Vater wäre damit einverstanden, dass du uns manchmal besuchen kommst.“

„Das… Es wird alles gut“, sagte Albus mehr zu sich selbst als zu Scorpius.

„Es wird großartig.“

„Ich bin am Verhungern“, sagte Albus energisch und griff erneut nach seiner Hand, als sie sich auf den Weg machten, „Lass uns etwas zu Essen finden.“

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius blickte niedergeschlagen hinunter auf das Quidditchfeld, wo gerade das Team von Gryffindor landete und sich laut jubelnd in die Arme fiel. Die Freudenschreie der Gryffindorfans waren ohrenbetäubend und das ganze Stadion schien förmlich zu beben, als sie hinunterstürmten, um ihrem Team zu gratulieren.

Die Spieler von Slytherin landeten langsamer, und Scorpius sah, wie sich Albus und Farley mit ihren Teamkollegen aufstellen, um ihren Gegnern die Hände zu schütteln, so wie es die Regeln besagten.

Es dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, bis sich das Team und die Fans von Gryffindor wieder soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sich die Spieler in einer Reihe aufstellen konnten, und als sie es schließlich taten, fiel Scorpius der Unterschied zwischen den herumspringenden Figuren in Rot und ihren steifen Gegnern in Grün auf.

„Oh, die werden heute Abend ja eine großartige Laune haben“, sagte Pucey, der neben Scorpius saß.

„Das wird eine lange Woche mit den Prüfungen und  _dem hier_.“

Er blickte hinauf auf die große Anzeigetafel. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Gryffindor sie absolut vernichtet hätte, dachte Scorpius. Dann hätte Albus wenigstens nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, dass sie verloren hatten. Er hatte den Schnatz beinahe gefangen, als Slytherin nur um zwanzig Punkte hinten gelegen war, aber dann war der Sucher von Gryffindor schneller gewesen. Es war so schnell vorbei gewesen, dass Scorpius gar nicht richtig gesehen hatte, wie es passiert war.

Scorpius und Pucey bahnten sich zusammen mit den anderen enttäuschten Slytherins ihren Weg hinunter auf das Feld. Einige von ihnen beschwerten sich über Albus.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie  _Potter_ ins Team gelassen haben.“

„Es ist ja schön und gut, dass er nicht sein Vater ist, aber es wäre toll, wenn er wenigstens ein  _bisschen_ von seinem Talent geerbt hätte.“

Es spielte keine Rolle, dass Albus‘ Noten gut waren, oder dass er nicht mehr so ein Außenseiter war. Er war der Grund dafür, dass sie verloren hatten, und die nächsten beiden Wochen in den Slytherinkerkern würden schrecklich werden.

„Sie werden ihn ganz schon hart hernehmen“, murmelte Scorpius.

„Ich weiß“; antwortete Pucey und sah sich um, um herauszufinden, von wem der letzte Kommentar gekommen war, „Wir werden ein Auge auf ihn haben müssen.“

 _Ich habe immer ein Auge auf ihn_ , dachte Scorpius.

Sie betraten das Feld, wo die Gryffindors immer noch feierten und den Quidditchpokal über ihren Köpfen schwenken und ihn von einem zum nächsten reichten. Wenn sie gegen jemand anderen als Slytherin gewonnen hätten, hätte er sich für Rose gefreut, als sie und der Rest des Teams von den anderen Schülern aus ihrem Haus auf die Schultern genommen wurden. Ihr rotes Haar flatterte im Wind und sie grinste breit.

Aber er wusste, in welchem Zustand er Albus vorfinden würde, und er konnte sich einfach nicht für sie freuen.

Nach ein paar Minuten verließen die Spieler von Slytherin zerzaust und mit hängenden Köpfen nacheinander die Umkleiden. Als Albus herauskam, blickte er nicht einmal auf – er umklammerte nur seinen Besen und seine Tasche mit seiner Ausrüstung und strebte auf den Ausgang zu.

Scorpius und Pucey liefen über das Feld zu ihnen. Flint fing sofort an, jeden einzelnen Spielzug mit Pucey zu analysieren, der stumm zuhörte und nur dann einen Kommentar dazu abgab, wenn er gefragt wurde.

Scorpius trat neben Albus, während Maggie vor ihnen an der Schulter ihrer Freundin anfing zu weinen. Das andere Mädchen schlang ihren Arm um ihre Schulter und sie gingen langsam davon.

Aber Scorpius konnte so etwas nicht für Albus tun, oder doch? Er blickte hinüber zu ihm – er hatte Dreckspuren im Gesicht und seine grünen Augen wirkten traurig.

Er hatte beinahe zwei Tage mit einem glücklichen Albus verbracht – was vermutlich der längste Zeitraum gewesen war, seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten; und er war derjenige gewesen, der Albus glücklich gemacht hatte. Das verlorene Spiel änderte nichts für Scorpius, aber es sah ganz so aus, als würde Albus vorerst nicht mehr lächeln.

„Al?“

„Ja?“

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um Albus aufzumuntern.

Es ist nicht deine Schuld? Aber das stimmte nicht ganz.

Du hast gut gespielt? Er hatte  _durchschnittlich_ gespielt.

Es ist schon okay? Die Gryffindors hinter ihnen fingen an zu singen.

Scorpius lehnte sich näher zu Albus, als sie das Stadion verließen und redete leise genug, dass ihn niemand anders hören konnte.

„Du siehst heiß aus in deiner Quidditchuniform.“

Albus blickte ihn überrascht an. Scorpius nickte und versuchte, selbstbewusst dreinzublicken, obwohl er merkte, dass er errötete.

„Das ist wahr“, fügte er hinzu, „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand auf das Spiel konzentriert hat. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dir auf den Hintern zu starren.“

Albus starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und fing dann langsam an zu lachen, und Scorpius lächelte zufrieden, während sie zum Schloss hinaufgingen.

„Vielleicht warst das ja nur du“, sagte Albus. Maggies Freundin warf ihnen einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu, aber Albus beachtete sie gar nicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist sehr seltsam, Scorpius.“

„Ich werde dich mit meiner Unbeholfenheit verführen“, verkündete Scorpius leise und Albus grinste.

„Das hast du schon.“

 

* * *

 

 

Albus‘ Emotionen schwankten zwischen Enttäuschung über das verlorene Spiel, Nervosität, als die Woche der ZAG-Prüfungen anbrach, und intensiver Faszination darüber, dass er seit Neuestem mit seinem besten Freund herumknutschte. Als die Woche zur Hälfte vorbei war, hatten sie nur noch ein paar Prüfungen vor sich, und Scorpius bestand darauf, dass sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbrachten und lernten.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du dir wegen der Prüfung in Zaubereigeschichte solche Sorgen machst“, sagte Albus zu ihm, „Du weißt so viel darüber, dass  _ich_ davon überzeugt bin, dass ich gut abschneiden werde.“

„So viel rede ich auch wieder nicht darüber“, murmelte Scorpius.

„Du hast letzte Nacht im Schlaf über Bathilda Bagshot geredet“, konterte Albus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendetwas mit Geschichte zu tun hatte“, sagte Scorpius und kritzelte etwas auf sein Pergament.

„Oh. Ich hätte dich aufwecken sollen.“

Scorpius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich träume häufiger davon, wenn ich unter Stress stehe.“

„Also kein Malfoy der Furchtlose?“

„Der ist gerade auf Urlaub“, sagte Scorpius, schlug sein Buch zu und suchte nach einem anderen, „Er kommt zurück, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind.“

„Albus?“

Albus hob den Kopf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Oh. Jenna. Hi.“

Scorpius blickte über seine Schulter. Jenna kam auf sie zu, den Knoten in ihrer blauen Krawatte gelockert. In seiner Aufregung über die neuesten Entwicklungen in seiner, nun, Beziehung zu Albus hatte er völlig vergessen, dass dieser mit der Ravenclaw geflirtet hatte.

„Malfoy, hallo“, sagte sie freundlich und blickte zu ihm hinunter.

„H-hi.“

Albus warf ihm nur einen raschen Blick zu, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn. Er wollte das Gespräch, das unweigerlich bevorstand, nicht führen.

„Ich habe dich in den letzten paar Tagen gar nicht gesehen“, sagte Jenna und lehnte sich neben Albus gegen den Tisch. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht wegen diesem dummen Spiel ausgewichen bist.“

„Das Quidditchspiel?“

„Ja. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber ich habe davon gehört.“

Scorpius zog hinter ihrem Rücken seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er befand sich nicht in ihrem Blickfeld, aber er wusste, dass Albus ihn sehr wohl sehen konnte.

„Nun, das war wirklich alles andere als großartig“, gab Albus zu, „Aber nein, ich bin dir nicht ausgewichen.“

„Ich habe gehofft, dich hier zu finden“, sagte Jenna. Scorpius beobachtete, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und dann ihre Finger zu seiner Krawatte wandern ließ, wo sie mit dem Knoten spielte, und er machte eine sehr interessante Entdeckung.

Er war viel eifersüchtiger, als er es sich jemals vorstellen hätte können.

„Nun, hier bin ich“, sagte Albus verlegen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt“, begann Jenna, und Scorpius wusste, was sie jetzt sagen würde, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, „Werden wir zusammen zum Abschlussball gehen? Ich bin davon ausgegangen –“

Scorpius schaltete ab und sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er hatte beinahe eine Woche mit Albus gehabt, was weitaus mehr war, als er sich jemals erhofft hatte, aber es konnte nie im Leben mit Jenna Greene und ihrem langen, brauen Haar und  _diesen Beinen_  konkurrieren, und er wusste, dass Albus sie gerne hatte.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Albus, „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.“

„Oh“, sagte Jenna und klang genauso schockiert, wie Scorpius sich fühlte, „Alles klar. Brichst du schon früher nach Hause auf?“

„Nein.“

Jenna wich zurück. Sie war ganz offensichtlich verwirrt. Albus starrte sie einfach nur an, und sie schien den Hinweis zu verstehen.

„Nun… also gut. Wir sehen uns, schätze ich.“

Scorpius war sich sicher, dass noch nie jemand Nein zu Jenna Greene gesagt hatte, und Scorpius bemerkte ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie an ihm vorbei davonging.

Albus wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu und fuhr damit fort zu lernen, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

„Albus?“

„Ja?“

„Hast du gerade eine Einladung zum Ball ausgeschlagen?“

„Ja.“

„Von einem echten Mädchen?“

„Ja.“

„Wegen mir?“

„Offensichtlich.“

„Aber du mochtest sie?“

„Mochte ich sie wirklich?“, fragte Albus. Er blickte zu Scorpius, der sich auf den Tisch stützte, und beobachtete ihn genau. „Muss ich es wirklich laut aussprechen?“

„Was aussprechen?“

Albus seufzte und legte seine Pergamentrolle beiseite, faltete seine Hände auf der Tischplatte und beugte sich vor, damit Scorpius ihn besser hören konnte.

„Ich mag dich mehr“, sagte Albus langsam, „Ich mag dich mehr als irgendjemand anderen in der ganzen Schule – irgendjemand anderen, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe, um genau zu sein. Also werde ich auch mit niemandem außer dir zu dem dummen Ball gehen, und nachdem wir beschlossen haben, dass das keine Option ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir den Abend einfach zu zweit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen werden und du wirst lesen, bist dir die Augen zufallen und ich werde dich halb in den Schlafsaal tragen müssen.“

Scorpius starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Du hast dir das ja alles schon ganz genau überlegt.“

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass sich dieses Gespräch nicht vermeiden lassen würde“, sagte Albus, „Ich bin damit nicht zu ihr gegangen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass sie nicht vor dir damit anfangen würde.“

„Warum?“

„Nun, ich wusste nicht, was sie sagen würde, und ich mag es nicht, wenn du unglücklich bist.“

Scorpius blickte hinunter auf ihren chaotischen Tisch. Er war gerührt, aber er wusste nicht, wie er Albus erklären sollte, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass Albus diesem Mädchen abgesagt hatte, obwohl sie ihm etwas bedeutet hatte.

Albus brauchte keine Erklärung, er schenkte Scorpius einfach eines dieser sanften Lächeln, die ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machten, und las weiter.

Scorpius warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Es war spät, und die meisten Schüler waren bereits zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen; und außerdem saßen sie in einer der ruhigeren Ecken, so wie sie es schon in ihrem ersten Jahr getan hatten, um gehässigen Mitschülern aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er wog seine Optionen ab. Er konnte sich entweder noch weiter mit dem Stoff auseinandersetzen, den er schon seit Tagen in- und auswendig wusste, oder er konnte mit seinem Pseudo-Freund/besten Freund hinter einem Bücherregal herummachen.

Scorpius griff nach Albus‘ Hand und zog ihn auf seine Füße, ignorierte das überraschte Geräusch, das dieser von sich gab, und schleifte ihn förmlich zwischen die alten, staubigen Regale, in denen beschädigte Bücher aufbewahrt wurden.

Er hatte sich für die zweite Option entschieden.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius überflog seine Unterlagen für die letzte Prüfung, die er in diesem Schuljahr schreiben würde und aß dabei abwesend seinen Toast. Neben ihm umklammerte Albus mit beiden Händen seine Kaffeetasse und schien halb zu schlafen, deshalb stieß Scorpius immer wieder mit seinem Ellbogen in die Seite, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ganz wegzunicken.

„Trink aus“, forderte er, „Die Prüfung beginnt in einer Stunde.“

„Kann ich nicht einfach eine schlechte Note in Kauf nehmen und wieder ins Bett gehen?“

„Keine Chance“, antwortete Scorpius, „Deine Mum würde uns beiden den Kopf abreißen – deinen wegen der schlechten Note und meinen, weil ich es zugelassen habe.“

Albus grummelte vor sich hin und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Es war eine lange, mühselige Woche voller Prüfungen, Lerneinheiten und spottender Mitschüler gewesen. Nach einem relative ruhigen Jahr – was gehässige Kommentare von Mitschülern betraf – überraschte es Scorpius, dass ihr Unmut über Albus auch auf ihn übergriff; jemand hatte „Voldemorts Sohn“ auf den Einband seines liebsten Notizbuches geschmiert. Danach hatten sie beschlossen, sich für den Rest des Schuljahres so gut wie möglich zurückzuziehen und unter sich zu bleiben.

Scorpius blickte auf, als die Eulen mit der Morgenpost eintrafen und Pakete für die müden Schüler brachten. Er hatte diesen Moment immer schon geliebt, die Eulen zu sehen, wie sie ihre Besitzer begrüßten. Die meisten waren zutraulich und sanftmütig, und manchmal freuten sich die Erstklässler nicht nur über die Geschenke von ihren Eltern, sondern  _auch_ darüber, das vertraute Haustier ihrer Familie wieder zu sehen.

Er war überrascht, als er Noctua, die Eule seiner Familie, entdeckte, die auf ihn zuflog und beinahe auf seinem Teller landete. Albus schrak zusammen und verschüttete den Kaffee auf seinem Pullover.

„Oh, verdammt.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Scorpius und strich Noctua über den Kopf. Sie war eine majestätische Nordbüscheleule; sein Vater hatte sie von einer seiner Reise mitgebracht, und Scorpius hatte noch nie eine andere Eule wie sie in Hogwarts gesehen.

„Hallo, meine Liebe“, begrüßte er sie, „Was hast du für mich?“

Noctua streckte ihr Bein aus, und Scorpius griff nach dem Brief, der daran festgebunden war. Sie sah ihn an und stieß ein erwartungsvolles Geräusch aus. Er bot ihr ein Stück von seinem Toast an und erlaubte ihr, auf seiner Schulter zu sitzen, während er Dracos Brief aus dem Umschlag zog.

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_Ich hoffe, dass deine ZAG-Prüfungen wenigstens einigermaßen angenehm verlaufen sind, und dass du dir nicht zu viele Sorgen deshalb gemacht hast. Ich weiß, dass du großartige Arbeit geleistet hast, und ich bin sehr stolz darauf, wie sehr du dich dieses Jahr angestrengt hast – was auch der Grund für diesen Brief ist._

_Nachdem du unsere spontane Reise nach Paris so genossen hast (zumindest hatte ich den Eindruck – vielleicht hast du mir zuliebe auch nur so getan), habe ich angefangen, eine Reise zu einigen Hauptstädten der Zaubergemeinschaft und magischen Gegenden zu planen. Es gibt einige faszinierende Orte, die du noch nie besucht hast, und ich glaube, dass die Sommerferien gut dazu geeignet wären, mit dir an einige der Orte zu reisen, von denen du schon so viel gelesen hast. Wir werden den Sommer in den feinsten Zaubererhotels verbringen und du wirst einige fantastische historische Orte sehen._

_Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, brechen wir ein paar Tage nach deiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts auf. Lass es mich wissen, falls du bereits andere Pläne hast._

_In Liebe,_

_Draco Malfoy_

„Was ist los?“, fragte Albus mit dem Mund voller Rührei.

„Oh. Nichts.“

„Dein Gesicht sagt aber etwas anderes.“

„Mein Dad. Er hat eine lange Reise für uns geplant.“

Scorpius blickte zu Albus und war gleichzeitig traurig und erleichtert darüber, dass er aufgebracht wirkte. Noctua grub ihre Klauen in seine Schulter und Scorpius erinnerte sich an daran, dass sie das Haar der Malfoys faszinierte, als sie anfing, mit ihrem Schnabel gegen seine Schläfe zu stoßen.

„Eine wie lange Reise?“

„Den ganzen Sommer“, sagte Scorpius, „Er will mit mir die Hauptstädte und die wichtigsten Orte für die Zaubergemeinschaft besuchen.“

Er musste zugeben, es klang faszinierend. Es gab so viele Orte, die er nicht gesehen hatte, als Astoria noch gelebt hatte, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, dass es zu riskant gewesen war, sich zu weit vom St.-Mungo-Hospital zu entfernen, und Scorpius wusste, dass sein Vater wegen des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges diesen wichtigen Abschnitt im Leben eines jungen Zauberers verpasst hatte.

„Den  _ganzen_ Sommer?“

„Ich kann ihm auch sagen, dass ich das nicht will“, sagte Scorpius schnell und wedelte mit dem Brief, „Das hat er geschrieben.“

Albus nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand und las ihn selbst, und Scorpius beobachtete, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und sich sein Unmut in traurige Akzeptanz verwandelte.

„Du solltest gehen“, sagte er schließlich und gab Scorpius den Brief zurück.

„Aber…  _Das hier_  hat gerade erst angefangen.“

Albus nickte und griff unter der Tischplatte nach seiner Hand.

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist dein Vater, und ich merke, dass du es machen willst.“

„Und ich merkte, dass du aufgebracht darüber bist.“

„Natürlich bin ich das“, gab Albus lächelnd zu, „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht gehen solltest. Es ist eine großartige Gelegenheit, und schau! Er hat sogar auf deine sonderbare Besessenheit mit Geschichte Rücksicht genommen.“

Scorpius funkelte ihn an. „Es ist nichts sonderbar daran, dass ich unsere magischen Wurzeln respektiere und wie sie mit denen der Muggel verwoben sind, Albus.“

„Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Streber“, sagte Albus mit einem Seufzen und einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Aber es ist der ganze Sommer!“

„Ich weiß. Und wir haben schon vier andere Sommerferien überlebt, in denen wir und nur geschrieben haben –“

„Das ist etwas anderes, und das weißt du auch.“

„Das tue ich, aber ich weiß auch, dass du deinen Dad liebst, und dass du nicht viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen kannst“, sagte Albus ruhig, „Er hat drei Monate mit dir, und wir haben das ganze restliche Jahr. Und du solltest gehen.“

„Aber ich werde dich vermissen“, sagte Scorpius und hielt Albus‘ Hand noch ein bisschen fester. Noctua saß inzwischen zufrieden auf seinem Arm und pickte nach den Bröseln auf seinem Teller.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Es sind doch nicht einmal ganz drei Monate, oder?“

„Nein. Aber ich werde deinen Geburtstag verpassen.“

„Den hast du die anderen vier Male auch verpasst“, sagte Albus, „Das ist das erste Jahr, in dem wir unsere Eltern vielleicht dazu überredet hätten, dass wir uns besuchen dürfen.“

„Aber –“

„Nein“, unterbrach Albus ihn, „Du musst das mit deinem Dad machen. Wenn du das nicht tust, wirst du es bereuen.“

Scorpius dachte an einen ganzen Sommer auf Reisen mit seinem Vater, und die Vorstellung war wundervoll. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass sie so viel Zeit am Stück miteinander verbringen würden, und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter und ihrem Gespräch in Paris schien ihm das besonders wichtig.

Aber das galt auch für Zeit mit Albus. Die paar wenigen Wochen, die sie miteinander gehabt hatten, waren nicht genug, und er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, ihn bis September nicht zu sehen. Was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war, es war neu und zerbrechlich – er konnte es nicht riskieren, es durch eine lange Abwesenheit zu zerstören.

Albus wusste wie immer genau, woran er dachte.

„Ich werde immer noch da sein, wenn du zurückkommst“, sagte Albus, „Versprochen.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nichts ändern würde?“, fragte Scorpius leise.

„Das wird es nicht für mich, solange du keinen Zauberern in Spanien oder wo auch immer hinterhersteigst“, zog Albus ihn auf.

Scorpius grinste und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nur wenn du Jenna oder ihrem Bruder keine schönen Augen machst.“

Albus lachte und kraulte Noctua mit seiner freien Hand.

„Einverstanden.“

Scorpius zog eine Feder und Tinte aus seiner Tasche und kritzelte rasche eine Antwort auf die Rückseite von Dracos Brief.

_Dad,_

_Eine Reise mit dir klingt wunderbar. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich am Samstag zu sehen._

_In Liebe,_

_Scorpius_

Er band den Brief vorsichtig an Noctuas Bein.

„Bring das zurück zu Dad, ja?“, bat er und füllte seinen Kelch mit Wasser für sie.

Noctua gurrte dankbar, hob ab, und flog durch die schwebenden Kerzen zu einer der kleinen Öffnungen in der Decke.

 

* * *

 

 

Die ZAG-Prüfungen waren vorbei, und Scorpius und Albus waren beide erschöpft. Ohne die zusätzliche Aufregung des Balls ließen sie sich auf ihre Betten fallen, müde vom Packen, während ihre Schulkollegen herumschwirrten und ihre Eigentümer achtlos in ihre Koffer und Taschen warfen und sich für den Ball fertigmachten.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du Maggie dazu überredet hast, mit dir zu gehen“, grummelte Farley und Scorpius fand, dass Pucey sehr zufrieden mit sich wirkte.

„Wir gehen nur als Freunde“, sagte Pucey, „Es bedeutet nichts.“

Flint murrte einen Protest oder einen Fluch – Scorpius war sich da nicht ganz sicher, und er ertappte Albus dabei, wie dieser versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Und ihr zwei bleibt einfach hier?“, fragte Farley.

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius mit Genuss, „Ich bin gerade an einer besonders spannenden Stelle in meinem Buch angelangt.“

Er hielt seine Ausgabe von  _Dracula_ hoch und Farley und Flint rollten beide mit den Augen.

„Ernsthaft?“

„Streber.“

Er bemerkte, wie Albus ihn liebevoll anlächelte, als gerade keiner zu ihnen blickte.

„Albus?“

„Ich werde nachher in die Küche gehen und mir ein Abendessen besorgen, und dann gehe ich schlafen.“

„Was ist zwischen dir und dem Greene-Mädchen passiert? Ich dachte, ihr hättet etwas am Laufen?“

„Sie ist nicht mein Typ“, sagte Albus gleichgültig, und Scorpius versteckte sein Lächeln hinter seinem Buch.

„Schön, bleibt doch hier und seid langweilig“, sagte Farley und schlüpfte in seine Roben, „Wartet nicht auf uns.“

„Haben wir nicht vor“, gab Scorpius zu und blätterte die nächste Seite um, während die drei aufgeregt den Schlafsaal verließen.

Albus streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus und gähnte, und als ihre Stimmen im Gang immer leiser wurden, drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch.

„Wir werden wirklich irgendwann in die Küche gehen müssen“, sagte Albus.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist gerade so gemütlich.“ Scorpius kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Kissen, seufzte, und legte das Buch auf seine Brust. „Warum bin ich nach den Prüfungen immer noch müder als währenddessen?“

„Das ist die Erleichterung. Oder in deinem Fall, Zufriedenheit“, antwortete Albus, „Ich habe einen Wecker gestellt, für wenn der Ball vorbei ist. Wir haben den Schlafsaal für eine Zeit lang nur für uns.“

„Das habe ich bemerkt“, sagte Scorpius, „Was hast du vor?“

„Ich habe ein paar Ideen“, sagte Albus grinsend und kletterte aus seinem Bett.

Scorpius hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Al, ich bin mir nicht sicher –“

„Nein, nein!“, sagte Albus hastig, „Das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ideen, bei denen wir angezogen sind.“

Scorpius blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Die da wären?“

„Nun, wir könnten einfach ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen… und müssten uns keine Sorgen machen, dass uns jemand sieht. Ich meine, es wäre doch nett, wenn wir einfach einmal nicht so tun müssen, als wären wir nur Freunde…“

Albus brach ab und wippte auf seinen Fußballen, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, und es dämmerte Scorpius, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Albus Potter, versuchst du gerade, mich zu fragen, ob wir  _kuscheln_ können, ohne das Wort  _kuscheln_ zu verwenden?“

Albus blickte sich angestrengt um und nickte dann.

„Ja. Genau.“

Scorpius schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und legte sein Lesezeichen in sein Buch, bevor er es auf seinen Nachttisch legte.

„Komm her.“

Albus kletterte über ihn hinweg und legte sich neben Scorpius, und küsste ihn, bevor er seinen Arm über Scorpius‘ Bauch legte und seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte.

„Ist das gut?“

„Das ist  _großartig_ “, sagte Scorpius enthusiastisch, „Ich habe dich nicht für einen Kuschler gehalten.“

„Das bin ich nicht“, sagte Albus, „Oder zumindest habe ich es bis jetzt nicht gewusst.“

Er grinste ihn an, und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Scorpius aus.

„Ich werde dich vermissen“, sagte Albus.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen“; antwortete Scorpius, „Aber es ist gar nicht so lang. Und ich werde dir immer schreiben und von den tollen Orten berichten, die ich besuchen werde.“

„Gut, weil ich werde zu Hause festsitzen“, murmelte Albus, „Lily freut sich sogar darüber. Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir jeden Tag fliegen werden und den Wald hinter unserem Haus erforschen, weil Mum und Dad uns jetzt alleine losziehen lassen werden, nachdem ich ein ganzes Jahr  _nicht_ durch die Zeit gereist bin.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass man Vater mich jemals in diesem Sommer aus seinen Augen lassen wird“, sagte Scorpius, „Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm, und ich weiß, dass er unter dem Schuljahr einsam ist.“

„Und das nächste Jahr wird auch nicht so schlimm“, sagte Albus. Es half, sich auf ihr sechstes Jahr zu konzentrieren, anstatt an den langen Sommer zu denken, der vor ihm lag, „Keine großen Prüfungen. Einfach nur Hogwarts, ganz normal.“

„Wann war Hogwarts jemals normal?“

Albus lachte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Scorpius‘ T-Shirt. Er war noch nie so sentimental gewesen, und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn es überhaupt eine elegante Art und Weise  _gab_ , so etwas zu überspielen. Er hatte sich so lange Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass Scorpius sein einziger Freund war – er würde so einsam sein, wenn ihm jemals etwas zustieß, oder, um Merlins Willen, wenn er krank wurde, so wie seine Mutter – aber jetzt befand sich ihre Beziehung auf einer ganz anderen Stufe. Und seltsamerweise war das einzige, dass die besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen brachte, Scorpius selbst.

Er wollte wach bleiben – das Meiste aus der wenigen Zeit machen, die sie noch miteinander hatten, bevor die Sommerferien begannen – aber Albus Lider wurden schwer und er konnte hören, wie Scorpius‘ Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, als er einschlief. Das Letzte, was er noch spürte, war, wie Scorpius seinen Arm noch fester um seiner Schultern schlang und seinen Kopf wandte, um Albus auf den Kopf zu küssen.

 

* * *

 

 

„Sagt Mum und Dad, dass ich gleich draußen bin“, rief Albus Lily und Rose zu, als diese das Abteil im Hogwarts-Express verließen, dass sie sich geteilt hatten. Frustriert schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und lauschte, als die anderen Schüler ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Tut mir leid wegen ihnen“, murmelte Albus. Scorpius schlang sich seine Tasche über seine gesenkten Schultern. „Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass wir ein Abteil für uns selbst haben würden.“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schwach.

„Sie sind deine Familie“, sagte er, „Sie wollten dich sehen.“

„Nun, ich glaube, inzwischen mögen sie dich auch“, sagte Albus und Scorpius griff nach seiner Hand, „Was wirklich gut ist, unter den gegebenen Umständen.“

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie es  _wissen_ “, sagte Scorpius und rümpfte seine Nase, „Obwohl ich Grund zu der Annahme habe, dass Rose einen Verdacht hat.“

„Danke für die Warnung“, sagte Albus mit angespannter Stimme, „Ich werde das Thema vermeiden.“

Scorpius lächelte traurig und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass sie nicht beschlossen hätten, zu warten. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, sich am Bahnsteig voneinander zu verabschieden.

Plötzlich schlag Albus seine Arme fest um Scorpius und zog ihn in eine stürmische und verzweifelte Umarmung, die ihm für einen Moment den Atem raubte.

„Oh“, machte Scorpius überrascht und vergrub dann sein Gesicht an Albus‘ Schulter, „Wehe, wenn du mir nicht zurückschreibst.“

„Du bist derjenige, der mich zu Weihnachten ignoriert hat.“

„Und jetzt weißt du auch, warum“, sagte Scorpius.

„Ja, das weiß ich.“

Albus zog sich zurück und lächelte traurig und Scorpius fühlte ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Brust, bevor Albus ihn lang genug küsste, dass er es in Erwägung zog, den Zug nie zu verlassen, und Scorpius legte seine Hände um seinen Nacken.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, küsste Scorpius Albus auf die Stirn – er hatte beschlossen, dass ihm das besonders gefiel – und lächelte zärtlich.

„Komm schon“, sagte Scorpius, „Sie warten schon auf uns.“

Albus nickte und holte tief Luft, und Scorpius strich unnötigerweise sein T-Shirt glatt, bevor er Albus los ließ, um die Tür zu öffnen und den Zug zu verlassen.

Als sie die Stufen hinabstiegen, herrschte auf dem Bahnsteig bereits Chaos; die Schüler luden ihre Koffer auf Gepäckwägen. Albus entdeckte James und den Rest seiner Familie weiter hinten neben dem Zug und sah, dass dieser auch seinen Koffer schon geholt und zu den anderen gestellt hatte.

Hinter den Potters und den Granger-Weasleys stand Draco Malfoy, wie immer auffällig in seinem schwarzen Aufzug. Albus blickte zu Scorpius und sah, dass dieser ihre Familien auch schon entdeckt hatte, und er legte ihm eine zitternde Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn am Zug entlang.

„Albus!“, rief Ginny und er musste lächeln. Als er sie erreichte, warf Ginny ihre Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn fest.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob ihr zwei den Zug verpasst habt“, zog Harry sie auf.

Scorpius bahnte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen und grüßte ein paar seiner Mitschüler, bis er seinen Vater erreicht hatte, der ihn so liebevoll anblickte wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr.

„Hi Dad“, sagte Scorpius und erlaubte ihm, ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Hallo, Sohn“, sagte Draco und hielt ihn noch für einen Augenblick länger, „Ich bin froh, dass du zu Hause bist.“

Scorpius konnte hören, dass er das wirklich meinte, und er musste lächeln, als Draco Scorpius‘ Koffer von James und Rose entgegennahm, weil diese ihn bereits zusammen mit ihren eigenen Sachen vom Zug geholt hatten.

„Danke“, sagte Scorpius zu James, der freundlich nickte.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Draco, „Wir müssen noch ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen treffen, und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht unseren Reiseplan anschauen und kontrollieren möchtest, ob ich wohl nichts vergessen habe.“

Hermine lächelte neben Draco.

„Du klingst genau wie ich, wenn ich eine Reise plane“, stellte sie fest.

„Dad ist gerne gut vorbereitet. Das habe ich von ihm geerbt“, erklärte Scorpius. Er blickte zu Draco. „Ich brauche nur noch einen Moment, und dann können wir los.“

Er stellte seine Tasche neben seinen Koffer und drehte sich zu Albus um, den sein Vater gerade losließ, nachdem er ihn umarmt hatte.

Niemand würde sich irgendetwas dabei denken, wenn sie sich zum Abschied umarmen würden, dachte Scorpius, und er tippte Rose auf die Schulter, bis sie für ihn zur Seite trat. Albus traf ihn auf dem halben Weg und umarmte ihn fest, und Scorpius flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Sehen wir uns am ersten September wieder?“

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten“, antwortete Albus.

Sie ließen sich wieder los, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wollte, und Albus warf ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu.

Er stellte sich neben Draco, bemerkte Rose‘ Grinsen und schaute schnell weg.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagte er aufgeregt zu seinem Vater.

Er blickte noch ein letztes Mal zurück, während er mit Draco zu den Kaminen ging, die mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden waren, und er sah, dass Albus ihm über Rose‘ und Lilys Köpfe hinweg nachblickte. So wenig er auch von hier weg wollte, er wusste doch, dass der Sommer sehr aufregend werden würde, und er war sich sicher, dass er in ein paar Monaten wieder hier auf diesem Bahnsteig stehen würde, und dass Albus ihn immer noch genau gleich anblicken würde.


End file.
